Love in Highschool
by Kachimato
Summary: END CHAPTER! / cerita cinta anak sekolahan / it's HunHan, and Official pair EXO / GenderSwitch for uke
1. Prolog

**Title :**

**Love In HighSchool**

**Author :**

**Kachimato**

**Main Cast :**

**Xi Luhan (GS)**

**Oh Sehun**

**Support Cast :**

**Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

**Kim Jongin**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Wu Yifan / Kris**

**Genre :**

**Romance, Drama**

**Rated : T**

**Warning :**

**Genderswitch / GS**

**Typos**

**Summary :**

**Hanya sebuah cerita tentang pengalaman manusia yang baru menginjak highschool dan langsung menemukan object favoritenya(?)**

**It's HunHan / ChanBaek / KaiSoo Stories**

**PROLOG**

**AUTHOR SIDE**

Xi Luhan, atau sebut saja Luhan. Seorang yeoja yang berparas sangat cantik dengan rambut keemasan yang selalu diikat hingga terlihat rapi. Ia merupakan sesosok yang hidup dengan sederhana. Walau orangtuanya mempunyai harta kekayaan yang berlimpah tapi ia tak ingin bergantung dengan itu semua. Luhan lebih suka bekerja keras, seperti saat pulang sekolah ia sering bekerja part time di beberapa toko. _Selain mengusir rasa bosan juga mendapatkan pengalaman dan penghasilan, _fikirnya.

Luhan mempunyai kembaran bernama Byun Baekhyun. Yap benar, mereka memang bukanlah kembar saudara kandung. Mereka hanyalah sudara sepupu, hanya saja orang tua mereka kembar. Mereka juga dilahirkan diwaktu yang sama dan tentunya memiliki wajah yang mirip sehingga mereka dijuluki anak kembar.

Walaupun mereka kembar tapi tidak semua yang ada pada diri mereka itu sama. Kesamaan mereka hanya sebatas fisik saja, seperti rambut mereka yang berwarna coklat keemasan dan lurus berkilau itu sudah seperti model-model iklan shampo, postur tubuh mereka juga sama-sama terbilang mungil, dan dandanan mereka natural yang menunjukan sisi cantik dan unyu mereka. Ya, dalam hal penampilan, terkadang mereka memang sulit dibedakan. Tapi sifat mereka sangat berbeda.

Luhan, ia easy going, mandiri dan pekerja keras, sedangkan Bekhyun, ia manja dan terkadang ceroboh, tetapi sifat yang paling menonjol dari Baekhyun adalah mudah menghidupkan suasana dan sangat ceria.

Mereka berdua sebagai murid baru di XOXO Performing Art Highschool akan bertemu dengan orang-orang baru serta karakter baru yang akan mengisi suasana baru bagi mereka.

Oh sehun, namja tampan berkulit albino yang suka menggonta-ganti model rambutnya itu merupakan anak kedua dari pemilik Oh! Yehet Restaurant. Ya benar, siapa yang tidak tau Oh! Yehet restaurant? Restaurant yang sudah merajalela di berbagai daerah, bahkan sudah membuka cabangnya sampai ke pelosok daerah. Dengan begitu, tidak heran jika kedua orang tuanya sangat sibuk mengurusi bisnis tersebut, hingga seringkali Sehun tinggal sendiri dirumahnya.

Tunggu, sendiri? Bukankah dia anak kedua?

Ah benar, jangan lupakan yang satu itu. Dia mempunyai seorang noona yang sangat cantik bernama Oh hani, umurnya hanya terpaut 4 tahun darinya. Walaupun seorang yeoja dan masih terbilang muda, tetapi Oh hani mampu menunjukkan kemampuannya dalam memberikan ide-ide yang sangat berguna untuk Oh! Yehet Restaurant. Alhasil, hampir seluruh waktunya ia sibukkan di retaurant tsb. Entah karena sudah terbiasa atau memang sifat dasar dari seorang Oh Sehun, namja tampan itu lebih memilih berdiam diri dirumah dengan melakukan hal-hal sesukanya, dan membuat dirinya nyaman dengan kesendiriannya, dibandingkan dengan berkeliaran keluar dan bermain-main dengan yeoja. _It's not my style_ menurutnya. Dan jangan berfikir dengan kesendiriannya itu dia tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan orang lain sehingga tidak ada orang yang mau berteman dengannya. Tidak! Dia bukan orang seperti itu, tetapi soal berkomunikasi... dia hanya malas saja berkomunikasi dengan orang lain, bahkan ia hanya membalas perkataan orang seadanya saja, ya, dia memang tipe orang yang tidak suka berbasa-basi. Sehingga ia sering dianggap orang yang dingin karena sangat acuh, ditambah ekspresinya yang hanya itu-itu saja atau disebut _Poker face. _Tetapi ia bisa berubah menjadi pribadi yang hangat dan manja bila berada dengan orang yang dekat dan membuat dirinya nyaman.

Dan soal teman... dia mempunyai tiga orang teman yang dekat dengannya. Satu orang sudah berteman sejak memakai popok itu bernama Kris. Dan dua lainnya Kai dan Chanyeol. Dia mengenal Kai pada saat mereka di middle school, sedangkan Chanyeol merupakan teman baru di XOXO Performing Art Highschool. Ya, mereka semua bersekolah di XOXO Performing Art Highschool. Mereka sangat dekat bahkan sudah menghafal dengan baik sifat-sifat yang melekat pada diri mereka satu sama lain.

Kris, namja berambut pirang yang sanga tampan dan mempunyai postur tubuh sempurna, tinggi, putih, mancung dan sangat baik kepada semua orang, baik kepada teman-temannya, baik kepada saudaranya, bahkan baik kepada ahjumma-ahjumma sampai ahjussi-ahjussi pun ia sangat baik, tapi sifat baiknya kepada yeoja-yeoja lebih terlihat seperti tebar pesona menurut Sehun. Dan entah kenapa beberapa kali Sehun seperti mencium sifat buruk dalam diri Kris. Tapi Sehun sendiri belum tau itu apa.

Kai, atau Kim Jongin. Banyak yang bilang namja tampan itu terlihat sexy karena mempunyai kulit yang gelap. Kai sangat beruntung memiliki bakat dance dan sering menjuarai kompetisi dance, sebenarnya sehun juga pandai dance tetapi ia masih kalah bila dibandingkan dengan kai dan ia akui itu.

Chanyeol, namja yang sering menebar cengirannya itu mampu menghidupkan suasana dan dijuluki sebagai _Happy virus_. Dia sangat pandai bermain gitar, bahkan ia bisa menghipnotis semua orang untuk jatuh cinta padanya saat ia sedang memainkan gitar.

Hm, sepertinya sampai saat ini kehidupan mereka berjalan baik-baik saja. Lalu bagaimana jika ada beberapa yeoja ehm.. spesial yang akan hadir dikehidupan mereka.

Akankah merubah hari-hari mereka yang biasa saja?

Hm tunggu saja ceritanya di Chapter berikutnya...

**TBC**

**Gomawo udah mau baca hehe ;))**

**Ini FF remake yang pernah dipost di blog pribadi aku. Sebenernya udah pernah coba post disini tapi tiba-tiba kehapus sendiri sama ffnetnya=_= Ok baiklah.**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : HEARTBEAT**

**.**

**Author : Kachimato**

**.**

**Main Cast : Xi Luhan (GS), Oh Sehun**

**.**

**Support Cast : Byun Baekhyun (GS), Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

**.**

**Genre : Drama, Romance**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**Note : Genderswitch for uke. Typos. Cast belong to god(?) Cuma pinjem nama aja. **

**.**

**.**

**HunHan, slight! ChanBaek KaiSoo**

**.**

**Don't like Don't read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kurasa untuk kali ini aku sangat menikmati gangguan jantung.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Love In Highschool-**

**.**

**Author Side**

**.**

Liburan kenaikan kelas sudah sekarang saatnya untuk menjalani kehidupan sekolah yang yah, kalian tau sendiri seperti apa. Mungkin untuk sebagian orang terdengar menyenangkan karena merasa bosan liburan dirumah, sekaligus mereka tidak sabar untuk bertemu wajah-wajah baru. Ya, karena setiap kenaikan kelas diadakan rolling class dan pastinya akan ada penerimaan murid baru.

Tentu saja mereka sangat antusias. Bahkan tidak sedikit yang datang lebih awal hanya untuk mengetahui dimana kelasnya, siapa teman-teman barunya, dan juga seperti apa murid-murid baru yang akan menjadi juniornya.

Hmm sama halnya dengan yeoja cantik keturunan China ini, Xi Luhan. Sepertinya dia tidak sabar untuk hari pertamanya di highschool.

.

**Luhan Side**

.

Oh? Hai aku Xi Luhan. Gadis cantik keturunan China yang tadi dibicarakan. Yap benar. Appa adalah orang China dan eomma dari Korea. Eommaku dan eomma Baekhyun memang saudara kembar. Tapi entah kenapa aku dan Baekhyun juga ikutan kembar. Bahkan hari ulangtahun kamipun kembar kkk~

Aku dari kecil dibesarkan di China dan sudah 3 tahun ini aku tinggal di Korea karena pekerjaan appa yang ditugaskan ke Korea. Jangan khawatir dengan kemampuan berbahasaku. Aku sudah menguasai bahasa Korea sejak lama. Karena sejak dulu aku sering berlibur ke Korea untuk mengunjungi keluarga yang ada di Korea, karena saudara eomma semuanya berada di Korea.

Tapi sekarang appaku ditugaskan lagi ke Jepang dan eommaku 1 tahun yang lalu meninggal dunia. Yap jadilah aku tinggal sendiri di Korea. Appaku mengizinkanku tinggal di Korea karena jika aku ikut ke Jepang akan sering ditinggal dan tidak ada yang menjagaku disana, appa sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Sedangkan di Korea ada keluarga Byun, keluarga dari eomma. Mereka sangat baik padaku dan tempat tinggalku juga tidak jauh dari keluarga Byun.

Hmm sepertinya terlalu banyak perkenalan. Untungnya aku sudah bersiap-siap dari tadi. Hanya tinggal menunggu Baekhyun datang.

"...LUHEEEN" ah sepertinya itu Baekhyun. Baiklah aku berangkat dulu. Semoga hari pertamaku menyenangkan^^

**-Love In Highschool-**

"Sepertinya sekolah sudah ramai padahal ini masih pagi. Apakah memang kebiasaan mereka yang datang pagi?" ocehan Baekhyun saat kami sudah sampai di sekolah.

"ah Luhan! Aku lupa memakai dasi. Aku masukkan kedalam tas tidak ya?"

"Bagaimana bisa lupa Baekkie ini baru hari pertama sekolah"

"aish bagaimana, Lu? Aku benar-benar lupa" Baekhyun terlihat panik. Aku bingung kenapa sifat cerobohnya itu dari dulu tidak hilang juga-_-

"Sudah jangan panik. Coba lihat dulu ada didalam tasmu atau tidak. Kita duduk disana dulu, kaja"

Aku mengajak Baekhyun untuk duduk di taman sekolah dan sepertinya disana tidak terlalu ramai oleh orang-orang.

"INI DIA!" ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba sambil memamerkan dasinya.

"aigoo Baek..."

"dasinya ketemu hehe gomawo Luhannie" ucapnya sambil memelukku. Huh dasar baekkie-_-

Sementara itu aku menatap lurus kedepan memperhatikan seseorang yang aku sendiri pun belum mengetahui identitasnya. Maklum saja aku murid baru di sekolah ini.

"Sebenarnya dia itu siapa, dan apa yang sedang difikirkannya hingga tertawa sendiri, seperti orang gila saja" gumamku dengan suara sangat pelan, tapi sepertinya masih bisa di dengar oleh Baekhyun yang duduk tepat disebelahku sambil membenarkan letak dasinya.

"Apa? Siapa yang gila?" tanya Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti arah pembicaraanku.

Dan tidak ada jawaban.

Aku tidak fokus mendengarkan Baekhyun, karena terlalu asik memperhatikan object baru yang mungkin akan menjadi object favoritku mulai saat itu.

"tapi kalau dilihat-lihat... Dia tampan juga, dengan kemeja putih dan almamater tidak dikancingkan, serta rambutnya yang di cat warna merah sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih pucat seperti vampire." ucapku dalam hati. Tanpa sadar aku senyum-senyum sendiri.

"ya! Xi Luhan! sepertinya kau yang gila" bentak Baekhyun yang terlihat kesal.

"ommo Baekkie! Ada apa? Kau mengagetkanku!" ucapku setelah tersadar dari lamunanku dan langsung menghadap Baekhyun.

"Daritadi kau mengabaikanku. Yang benar saja." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"hah? Sejak kapan? Mianhae Baek" ya memang daritadi aku tidak fokus mendengar Baekhyun berbicara kepadaku.

"ah... Sudahlah lupakan. Ayo sebaiknya kita ke lapangan sebelum terlambat." ajaknya tanpa memperdulikan jawabannya dia langsung pergi.

Aku melihat sekilas ke arah dimana object favoritku tadi, tapi hasilnya nihil. Tempat itu kosong. Dan entah mengapa aku merasa sedikit kecewa.

"Luhannie cepat atau aku tinggal!" ancam Baekhyun.

"Ne..."

.

**Sehun Side**

.

Kalian semua pasti sudah tau kan aku ini siapa? namja yang paling tampan di dunia kkk~

Hari ini hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah berlama-lama libur. Bagiku biasa saja. Lagipula apanya yang spesial?

Hah sudahlah aku berangkat dulu.

**-Love In Highschool-**

"Kenapa sekolah sudah ramai padahal ini masih pagi. Apakah mereka tidak pernah berfikir kalau bel masuk itu tidak akan berubah walaupun mereka semua datang pagi sekalipun?" ucapku dalam hati saat aku melihat banyak kerumunan orang di berbagai sisi sekolah.

Setelah lama berjalan melewati koridor sekolah, aku menemukan tempat yang terlihat sepi jika dibandingkan dengan tempat lain di sekolah ini. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk duduk ditempat itu.

"Sepertinya bermain game sebentar tidak ada salahnya" Kemudian aku keluarkan Samsung Galaxy S3 ku dan mencari flappy bird kkk

Saat sedang fokus untuk melewati pipa-pipa, terdengar suara yang mengacaukan konsentrasiku.

_"ya! Xi Luhan! sepertinya kau yang gila"_

"aish" akupun mendengus kesal saat burung itu malah menabrak pipa. Lalu kualihkan pandanganku dari game itu. Samar-samar kudengar suara yeoja yang berada tepat lurus dihadapanku sedang bertengkar.

"_daritadi kau mengabaikanku. Yang benar saja."_ jawab yeoja yang terlihat sangat kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"_hah? Sejak kapan? Mianhae Baek."_ ucap yeoja yang satunya.

Yeoja itu terlihat lebih dewasa dari yeoja yang tadi.

Ah aku baru sadar kalau mereka kembar. Dan sepertinya mereka murid baru karena belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya.

Entah dengan sadar atau tidak aku terus memperhatikan mereka. Ah tidak. Lebih tepatnya yeoja yang bersikap lebih dewasa itu. Kalau dilihat-lihat ia cantik sekali seperti malaikat tanpa sayap kkk

DEG

Ah ada apa dengan jantungku.

"hah sepertinya aku kualat telah melarikan diri sebagai salah satu anggota penyelenggara MOS atau sebut saja OSIS" aku langsung bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

**Author Side**

.

Bel masuk pun berbunyi.

Seluruh siswa segera memenuhi lapangan membentuk barisan yang teratur. Tak terkecuali LuBaek dan Sehun. Mereka segera mengambil barisan. Kemudian upacara penyambutan siswa baru pun dimulai.

Diawali dengan penyambutan dari Kepala Sekolah XOXO Performing Art Highschool. "...dan selanjutnya saya serahkan kepada Ketua OSIS kita."

Terlihat namja bertinggi badan diatas rata-rata itu melangakahkan kaki kedepan dan berhenti tepat di tempat kepala sekolah tadi memberikan sambutan.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Wu Yifan imnida. Atau panggil saja Kris. Saya Ketua OSIS di sekolah ini..." ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Kris, namja yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Ketua OSIS itu mendapatkan banyak perhatian, hampir semua yang berada disana fokus melihat Kris yang sedang berbicara. Ya, memang sudah sepantasnya seperti itu. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Banyak dari mereka, khususnya yeoja-yeoja yang memperhatikan Kris dengan tatapan seperti...

_-ah tampan sekali,_

_-postur tubuhnya seperti model,_

_-aku harus bergerak cepat untuk mendapatkannya,_

_-kyaaa senyumnya membuatku sulit bernafas, _

_-hidungnya mancung bagus untuk memperbaiki keturunan(?)_

_-tingginya cocok untuk menenggelamkanku di pelukannya(?)_

_-Cih, sok tampan_

Dan yang terakhir itu umpatan dari Oh Sehun, namja yang satu itu memang benar-benar.

Merasa bosan, Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya keliling, ia juga menyadari hampir semua orang terlihat sibuk memperhatikan Kris. Bahkan tidak jarang yang memperhatikan Kris dengan tatapan yang kagum, terlebih saat Kris memberikan senyumannya "Cih, belum tau saja mereka dengan sifat aslinya"

Dan saat Sehun hendak berbalik dari aktifitas -_mengedarkan pandangan_\- ia menemukan object favoritnya. Yap Xi Luhan, yeoja yang tadi pagi ia lihat bersama kembarannya.

Lucu sekali yeoja itu terlihat sangat innocent dan cantik. -_pikir Sehun_

Tapi tiba-tiba Luhan ikut mengedarkan pandangannya dan mata mereka bertemu.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Tercipta alunan detak jantung yang bersahut-sahutan dari kedua orang yang saling memandang. Eaaa=_=

"Aish jantungku" Sehun segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya.

"ommooo kenapa dengan jantungku" ucap Luhan dalam hati.

Mereka berdua masih terlihat bingung karena tidak ada yang mempunyai riwayat penyakit jantung baik Sehun maupun Luhan.

"Luhan! Kau lihat itu kan?!" Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan Luhan.

"ada apa Baek?" Luhan berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya.

"kau lihat itu? Kris, Dia perfect sekali. Dia tampan, tinggi, coba kau lihat caranya berjalan, caranya berbicara. Ommoo benar-benar seperti pangeran" jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar. Tapi sepertinya fikiran Luhan lari kemana-mana hingga hanya dibalas deheman saja.

"...selanjutnya saya mohon seluruh anggota OSIS untuk maju kedepan" ucap Kris di depan

Luhan melihat object favoritnya alias Sehun, sedang berjalan kedepan, "oh rupanya dia OSIS"

Terlihat banyak anggota OSIS yang maju kedepan. Mereka memperkenalkan diri satu persatu. Hingga Luhan mengetahui namanya... Oh Sehun.

"apa-apaan itu. Mengapa namja itu selalu menebar cengirannya? Dia fikir dia sedang iklan pepsodent?" ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba

"kau itu kenapa Baek tadi memuji Kris lalu sekarang siapa lagi namja itu?"

"lihat itu, namja yang selalu menebar cengiran, siapa tadi aku lupa namanya. Chan... Park Chan...yeol! Ya Park Chanyeol!"

"oh. Hati-hati Baek nanti kau jatuh cinta dengan sunbae itu. kkk" goda Luhan

"siapa? Kris sunbae? Kurasa aku sudah jatuh cinta dengannya." Hebat sekali Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan

"bukan itu. Sunbae yang selalu menebar cengirannya."

"Chanyeol sunbae maksudmu? Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta dengannya. Lihat saja kupingnya itu seperti sayap. Bahkan kurasa dia bisa saja terbang dengan sayapnya. Hahaha" Luhan dan Baekhyun tertawa karna membayangkan ucapan Baekhyun yang lucu itu.

Hingga mereka tak sadar kalau daritadi banyak yang memperhatikan mereka, mungkin karna Luhan dan Baekhyun tertawa lumayan keras. Malu sekali rasanya diperhatikan banyak orang karna keanehan yang mereka buat sendiri.

Kemudian Luhan dan hanya menundukkan kepala malu. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang malah menebar senyumannya.=_=

Tanpa mereka sadari ada yang memperhatikan mereka dan tertarik karena keanehan mereka(?)

"Aish terus saja kau menunduk. Sembunyikan rona merahmu jika tak ingin kucium" ungkapan hati seseorang yang terlihat frustasi(?)

"Disaat orang lain menunduk malu, kau malah menebar senyumanmu. Kau memang berbeda, membuatku tertarik untuk mendekatimu" ucap seseorang dalam hati sambil tersenyum lebar

**-Love In Highschool-**

Upacara sudah selesai. Kini Luhan sudah berada di ruangan kelas. Dan sebentar lagi ada pengarahan dari anggota OSIS yang masuk ke setiap ruang kelas. Luhan dan Baekhyun berada di ruangan yang berbeda.

Sebelumnya Luhan sudah berkenalan dengan teman-teman di ruangannya dan ternyata mereka sangat baik. Salah satunya Do Kyungsoo. Yeoja cantik bermata bulat yang duduk disebelah Luhan. Sepertinya Kyungsoo akan menjadi teman dekat Luhan.

Tak lama terlihat ada anggota OSIS yang masuk ke ruangan mereka.

"Annyeonghaseyo" sapa orang itu ramah.

"aku adalah anggota OSIS yang akan membimbing kalian selama masa orientasi berlangsung. Oh apakah ada yang masih ingat siapa namaku?" ucap namja berkulit gelap itu.

"KIM JONG IN" jawab Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

"wah daebak. siapa namamu cantik?" ucap namja itu mendekati Kyungsoo

"Do... Kyungsoo" terlihat wajah Kyungsoo memerah. Lucu sekali kkk~

"baiklah Kyungsoo senang mengenalmu" jawab namja itu tersenyum.

"berhentilah tebar pesona Jongin" ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangan.

Dan itu adalah namja favorit Luhan. Oh Sehun.

"ya. Dia adalah Oh Sehun. Dan seperti yang kalian tau, aku Kim Jongin, tapi panggil saja Kai. Kami berdua yang akan membimbing kalian selama masa orientasi." ucap namja berkulit gelap itu

"Annyeonghaseyo" sapa Sehun

Kemudian Jongin segera memberi arahan untuk masa orientasi. Dan Sehun... Dia memilih duduk di kursi guru. Tepat di depan Luhan. Pintar sekali Oh Sehun kkk

"Oh god. Kenapa aku gugup begini" ucap Luhan dalam hati.

Luhan mencoba fokus melihat Jongin sunbae menerangkan. Tapi nihil, fikirannya telah terkontaminasi oleh namja yang ada didepannya itu. Dan saat Luhan melihat ke arah namja itu ternyata ia sedang menatap Luhan.

DEG

_Kurasa aku mengidap gangguan jantung._ pikir Luhan

"Aigoo kenapa jantungku selalu berdetak cepat saat menatapnya." -Sehun

"Baiklah kurasa penjelasannya sudah cukup. Besok kalian harus datang lebih awal dan langsung berkumpul di lapangan. Jangan lupa untuk membawa perlengkapan yang sudah dijelaskan tadi. Apakah ada yang ingin ditanyakan?" ucap Jongin

"Ah sepertinya sudah jelas. Baiklah sampai bertemu besok. Annyeong" Jongin mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Kyungsoo sebelum keluar ruangan. Dan itu sukses membuat Kyungsoo merona lagi.

Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

**-Love In Highschool-**

Saat ini Luhan sedang berada dikamarnya. Ia rasa hari pertamanya di sekolah sangat menyenangkan. Bagaimana tidak? Dihari pertamanya Luhan langsung menemukan object favoritnya yang sudah ia ketahui bernama Oh Sehun. Dan Sehun pula yang akan membimbingnga selama masa orientasi besok.

"Mengapa wajah namja itu selalu terbayang. Aigooo mengapa aku terus memikirkannya."

.

Sementara di sisi lain...

.

Saat ini Sehun sedang berada dikamarnya. Hari ini terasa sangat spesial baginya. Oke ralat ucapan Sehun tadi pagi.

Bagaimana tidak? Sehun telah menemukan malaikat tanpa sayap yang sangat cantik kkk~ Dan sudah dipastikan untuk beberapa hari kedepan Sehun pasti selalu didekatnya. Karena Sehun yang akan membimbingnya selama MOS.

"Entah kenapa saat menatapnya jantungku seperti ingin keluar. Kurasa untuk kali ini aku sangat menikmati gangguan jantung"

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**.**

**Yehet akhirnya chapter 1 jadi setelah berperang dengan rasa malas wkwk. **

**.**

**.**

**Thanks to : [overdosebcsexo] [blueUEE] [elizabethrach15] [Kralicearra] [fxjnriw] [bbomiju] [princess eliza] [Guest] [YoonHye] [ ]**

**.**

**REVIEW ;)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Day 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mati kau Byun Baekhyun tamatlah riwayatmu / Luhan mian aku tidak bisa membantumu / Sepertinya kau sudah sangat siap untuk menerima hukuman / **

**.**

**.**

**This is genderswitch**

**.**

**Still HunHan .2***

**Slight ChanBaek-KaiSoo and Official pair EXO**

**.**

**.**

**Note : Ini hanya fiksi. Jadi semua cerita disini cuma buatan dan tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan. Yamasa dikorea mos-.- Dan aku ingetin lagi disini ultah Luhan Baekhyun beda sama asli ya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy The Story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Love in Highschool-**

**Luhan Side**

Hi.. Hello.. Annyeong...

Bertemu lagi denganku. Apakah ada yang merindukanku? kkk~

Hari ini adalah hari dimana kemaluanku akan diuji. Eh. Tunggu dulu. Jangan berfikir yang macam-macam ya. Hari ini aku dan teman-teman disekolahku akan melaksanakan mos. Yap benar itu. Salah satu tradisi yang sungguh aneh menurutku. Saat baru memasuki tahap highschool semua siswa pasti akan bertemu dengan yang namanya mos. Di hari itu kita semua benar-benar diuji keberaniannya. Bahkan seperti dipermalukan-_- Ya memang begitulah. Kita hanya perlu banyak-banyak bersabar. Dan terus berdoa agar hari itu cepat berakhir kkk~

Beruntungnya pada mos kali ini wajahku tidak harus di makeover, kudengar angkatan tahun lalu wajahnya harus di beri hiasan dengan lipstik berbentuk bulat di kedua pipinya. Nyaris seperti badut. Kasihan sekali...

Sekarang hanya rambut saja yang harus diikat sesuai tanggal lahir. Untuk itu aku bersyukur telah dilahirkan di tanggal 2, jadi aku hanya perlu mengikat rambut menjadi 2 *prokprokprok*

Tapi tidak semudah itu, ada beberapa perlengkapan yang harus dibawa. Seperti ini :

_1\. Mi gosong_

_2\. Bantal coklat segitiga_

_3\. Minuman jus pisang putih_

_4\. Stick kiss_

_5\. Pisang satu sisir_

Kalau dilihat memang sedikit membingungkan. Karena makanan dan minuman itu memakai kode-kode(?) Tapi aku sudah bisa mengira-ngira makanan dan minuman itu dengan bantuan saudara kembarku yang sedikit sok tau.

"Luhan bagaimana ini. Semua mata tertuju pada kita..." yap itu suara Byun Baekhyun, saudara kembarku. Kita berdua sedang berjalan menuju sekolah. Benar. Berjalan.

Hm.. salah satu peraturan mos. -_Tidak boleh terlihat datang kesekolah menggunakan kendaraan dari jarak 500 meter-. _Mereka sudah menyiapkan pos-pos dari berbagai arah dengan jarak 500 meter dari sekolah. Dan jika terlihat ada siswa yang membawa kendaraan akan diberi "hadiah". Licik sekali memang.

Jadi, kami semua termasuk aku dan Baekhyun mau tidak mau diantar oleh supir hanya sampai pos-pos yang tersedia. Selebihnya kami semua harus berjalan kaki sampai sekolah.

Tentu kalian bisa membayangkan bagaimana respon orang-orang yang melihat kami, korban mos(?). Yang berpenampilan seperti; para yeoja yang ikat rambutnya bervariasi dari 1-31; para namja yang memakai bando pita yang sangat besar. Dan jangan lupakan kami semua yang memakai nametag berukuran besar dari kardus yang dikalungkan agar bisa terlihat di bagian depan dan belakang *tau kan?=_=* serta memakai kaos kaki beda warna dan juga memakai slayer yang diikat pada leher atau lengan sesuai warna kelompok kami.

Huh kurang apa lagi penderitaan kami=_=

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai Baekkie. Anggap saja ini latihan sebelum kita jadi artis, dan orang-orang yang melihat kita itu sebagai fansnya"

Baekhyun menghela nafas "Semoga kau tidak sedang bercanda Lu"

Kkkkk aneh sekali melihat Byun Baekhyun yang biasanya overpede menjadi pemalu seperti ini. Dan entah kenapa aku tidak terlalu memikirkan malu, maksudku ini kan sudah resiko jika kita masuk highschool. Lagipula ini untuk melatih keberanian dan agar lebih percaya diri.

"Silahkan langsung bergabung dengan kelompok masing-masing" ujar salah satu namja berwajah malaikat -Junmyun sunbae- yang merupakan anggota OSIS saat aku dan Baekhyun sampai di sekolah.

"kita berpisah Luhannie. bye"

"bye Baekkie"

Aku segera mencari kelompokku. Sebelum itu aku melihat Baekhyun berjalan kearah kelompok yang dibimbing oleh sunbae yang menjadi topik perbincangan yang sukses membuat aku dan Baekhyun tertawa saat upacara kemarin. Semoga kalian berjodoh kkkk~

"Luhan~" ternyata Kyungsoo sudah bergabung bersama yang lainnya "Hai Kyung"

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat kedatanganku "wah kau beruntung sekali hanya diikat dua seperti itu. Lain denganku yang sangat terlihat seperti orang kurang waras" ucapnya yang kemudian langsung merubah ekspresinya menjadi murung.

"Hey tidak perlu sedih seperti itu. Lagi pula menurutku dua belas tidak terlalu buruk jika dibandingkan tiga puluh satu" kemudian kami tertawa bersama.

Wah apa itu... Kulihat Kai sunbae sedang memandangi Kyungsoo yang sedang tertawa sambil tersenyum. Memang Kai sunbae sering tersenyum, tapi senyumannya pada Kyungsoo berbeda dengan senyumannya untuk orang lain. Apa hanya perasaanku saja. Entahlah.

Sementara itu object favoriteku -Sehun- datang menghampiriku, tidak, bukan aku, tapi kelompokku. Ya, jangan lupakan kalau ia dan Kai sunbae yang membimbing kelompokku selama mos berjalan "Kalian bersiap-siap berkumpul di lapangan membentuk barisan yang rapi sesuai dengan kelompok dengan memakai atribut yang lengkap karena akan ada arahan dari Ketua OSIS" ucapnya dengan tegas.

**-Love in Highschool-**

Kris, selaku Ketua OSIS. Ia memberi kami arahan mengenai jalannya mos. Sekilas tentang kegiatan apa saja yang akan dilakukan hari ini serta konsekuensi jika melanggar peraturan mos. Ia tidak terlihat seperti kemarin. Raut wajahnya seperti orang yang kelelahan. Walaupun ia bisa menutupi dengan senyumannya untuk orang lain. Tapi tidak denganku, aku cukup tau kalau itu hanya sekedar senyum paksaan untuk menutupi sesuatu(?)

Kini terlihat yeoja manis berdimple keturunan China -Yixing sunbae- yang berbicara menggantikan Kris sunbae. "Yap, sekarang saya akan membacakan makanan dan minuman yang kemarin sudah diberitau melalui nama lain. Harap disimak dengan baik-baik...

_1\. Mi gosong : jjangmyeon_

_2\. Bantal coklat segitiga : tahu _

_3\. Minuman jus pisang putih : banana milk_

_4\. Stick kiss : pocky_

_5\. Pisang satu sisir : pisang satu + sisir_

_..._bagi yang tidak tidak membawa ataupun tidak sesuai membawa makanan dan minuman yang disebutkan tadi diharapkan segera lapor pada masing-masing pembimbing kelompok dan jika ada yang tidak melapor lalu ditemukan tidak sesuai atau tidak membawa makanan dan minuman tersebut harap bersiap menerima konsekuensinya" ternyata Yixing sunbae bisa juga tegas dengan wajah manis seperti itu kkk

Kemudian pembicara kembali pada Kris "Saya rasa cukup sampai disini. Selanjutnya saya serahkan pada masing-masing pembimbing kelompok dan nanti jam 10 semua kelompok harus berkumpul kembali karena akan ada games kekompakkan. Terimakasih" ucap Kris mengakhiri pembicaraannya.

**-Love in Highschool-**

**Author side**

Sementara itu ada seorang yeoja yang sangat gugup mendengarkan pengumuman tersebut. Terlihat dari gerak-geriknya yang seperti orang tidak nyaman sambil menggigiti bibir bawahnya menahan gugup.

_"...1. Mi gosong : jjangmyeon" _ia menghentikan gerak-gerak tidak nyamannya dan mulai menyimak dengan diam

_"...2. Bantal coklat segitiga : tahu" _ia meneguk air ludahnya

_" ...3. Minuman jus pisang putih : banana milk" _keringat mulai membanjiri pelipisnya

_"...4. Stick kiss : pocky..." _ia menahan nafas... sedikit lagi untuk teriakan kemenangan

_"... 5. Pisang satu sisir : pisang satu + sisir" _Bagai diterbangkan kelapisan langit paling atas lalu dihempaskan begitu saja kebawah.

_Paboya. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak terfikir pisang satu dengan sisir bukannya pisang sesisir=_= Mati kau Byun Baekhyun tamatlah riwayatmu. _teriak orang itu dalam hati.

Byun Baekhyun, yeoja itu kini telah menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua tangannya di atas meja yang berada di ruang 4, ruangan tempat kelompoknya berada.

Disana terlihat 2 anggota OSIS yang menjadi pembimbing kelompok mereka. Satu namja tinggi yang bermata cukup besar dan juga bertelinga besar dan satu yeoja mungil yang mempunyai pipi seperti bakpau.

"Ah apakah disini tidak ada yang memiliki kesalahan dalam membawa makanan dan minuman yang tadi disebutkan?" tanya Minseok, yeoja berpipi bakpau itu.

_Hening..._

_"Nikmati sisa-sisa hidupmu Baekhyun." _suara hati seseorang

"Tidak ada?" kini Chanyeol namja bermata cukup besar itu kini membesarkan matanya lagi, layaknya orang terkejut.

"_sekarang saatnya Baekkie. fighting" _semangat Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Wah daebak" baru saja Chanyeol ingin bertepuk tangan tapi terdengar suara...

"Saya sunbae" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengangkat tangan

Tiba-tiba ada suara lain yang ikut menyahut dari depan pintu "Saya juga sunbae" sontak semua mata tertuju kearah pintu. Terlihat sesosok namja berwajah kotak segera membungkukan badannya "Mianhae sunbae tadi saya dari toilet"

"Ne. Kalian berdua tolong maju kedepan" ucap Xiumin tegas

"Byun Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol saat Baekhyun sudah berada di depan kelas. Ia terlihat menunduk. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun kemarin yang seperti tidak tau malu -pikir Chanyeol

"Ne sunbae?"

"Aku Park Chanyeol" sambil menyunggingkan senyum pepsodentnya, ia berniat menghibur Baekhyun(?) namun naas. Kelakuannya sangat absurd hingga semua tatapan aneh tertuju pada Chanyeol. Xiumin menghela nafasnya.

"Mm... baiklah. Karena kalian membuat kesalahan maka kalian harus bersedia menerima konsekuensinya" Xiumin melirik Chanyeol memberikan tatapan -hukuman-apa-yang-harus-kita-berikan-

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol tersenyum "Coba perlihatkan pada kami semua sejauh mana kemampuan vocal kalian"

Setelah berdiskusi singkat, Baekhyun dan Jongdae -namja berwajah kotak tadi- mulai mengeluarkan suaranya membentuk nada-nada yang indah. Mereka menyanyikan lagu _Moonlight by EXO _yang saat itu sedang booming. Semua orang yang berada disana terperangah melihat kemampuan bernyanyi Baekhyun dan Jongdae. Bahkan sampai ada yang menitikan air matanya terbawa oleh suasana lagunya. Ya. Seperti itu.

Begitu juga di ruang 2, ruangan dimana kelompok Luhan dan Kyungsoo berada...

"Luhan mian aku tidak bisa membantumu" ucap Kyungsoo yang merasa tidak enak

Luhan tersenyum "gwaenchana Kyung, ini memang kesalahanku dan aku harus menerima resikonya"

"Ne. fighting Luhannie!" Luhan hanya terkekeh kemudian segera melangkah ke depan untuk melapor pada pembimbing kelompoknya.

"_Ah yeoja itu. Apakah dia tidak sesuai membawa makanan yang disuruh?_" ucap Sehun dalam hati saat melihat Luhan berjalan ke depan.

"_ternyata benar kkk~ baiklah saatnya mengerjai(?)" _otak jahil Sehun berfungsi setelah mengetahui kebenarannya

"Xi-Lu-han" ucap Sehun, sebagai salah satu pembimbing kelompok 2

"Ne, sunbae?" jawab Luhan mengerjapkan mata rusanya sedikit terkejut karena Sehun yang tiba-tiba memanggil namanya.

Sehun hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi Luhan dan membuat Luhan yang memasang wajah datar kearahnya. Ia bingung.

Kai hanya bisa memaklumi sifat sahabatnya yang terbilang absurd itu.

"Baiklah Luhan, kau salah membawa _pisang satu sisir_, benar?" tanya Kai

"Ne" ucapnya mengangguk

"Sepertinya kau sudah sangat siap untuk menerima hukuman" Kai terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sehun

Luhan yang mendengar itu lantas menunduk membuat sehun gemas.

_"_Hmm" Sehun terlihat berfikir "coba tunjukkan kelebihanmu"

"Ne?" tanya Luhan menghadap Sehun dengan pandangan polos tidak mengerti

"_Aish jangan menatapku seperti itu_" batin Sehun

"Karena kau sudah masuk XOXO Performing Art Highschool, coba tunjukkan kelebihanmu di bidang seni"

"Baiklah" Luhan mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menyalakan musik. Kemudian dengan percaya diri perlahan ia menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya menari mengikuti alunan musik tersebut.

Semua orang yang disana takjub melihat kemampuan menari Luhan. Termasuk Sehun yang tercengang hampir tidak sadarkan diri jika tidak diinjak kakinya oleh Kai "Kendalikan dirimu tuan Oh", kemudian Sehun hanya mendengus lalu kembali memperhatikan Luhan dengan pandangan biasa. Tak ada yang tau di dalam hatinya seperti apa.

Perlahan alunan musik pun berhenti bersamaan dengan gerakan Luhan yang juga ikut berhenti. Semua orang yang berada diruangan itu memberikan applause untuk Luhan.

"wah daebakkk Luhannie" puji Kyungsoo sambil mengacungkan dua ibu jarinya.

"_yeoja itu memang benar-benar menakjubkan_" puji Sehun dalam hati

**-Love in Highschool-**

Sesuai dengan jadwal yang direncanakan, kini semua kelompok berkumpul menjadi satu. Mereka semua mengikuti games kekompakkan. Mulai dari tebak kata, ingat kalimat, sambung lirik, koran mengecil sampai oper-mengoper benda.

Semua permainan itu dilakukan perkelompok. Seperti biasa yang menang akan mendapat hadiah dan yang kalah tentu akan mendapat hukuman.

Semua peserta mos hingga anggota OSIS yang ada disana sangat menikmati acara hari itu. Terlihat dengan banyaknya senyuman yang mengembang saat pulang sekolah. Entah karena bahagia dengan acaranya, atau senang karena sudah mengenal lebih dekat teman-teman barunya, atau bisa juga mereka senang ingin cepat-cepat pulang sampai rumah(?)

Tapi mau bagaimana pun senangnya mereka semua, ini baru hari pertama mos. Masih ada hari esok yang menantikan mereka. Tentunya dengan kegiatan yang lebih menyenangkan dari ini(?) karena bocorannya bakat mereka akan lebih diperlihatkan di esok harinya. Dan juga keikutsertaan pembimbing kelompok yang bekerja sama dengan anggota kelompoknya.

** .Continue**

**.**

**.**

**gimana? garing krenyes-krenyes ya T.T konfliknya blm dikeluarin. Di chapter ini kita seneng" dulu ok. Next chapter tunggu aja kkk~ **

**.**

**.**

**Thanks to :**

**overdosebcsexo | blueUEE| elizabethrach15 | Kralicearra | fxjnriw | bbomiju | princess eliza | Guest | YoonHye | | rizqibilla | RZHH 261220 II | BabyHimmie | lisnana1 | himecan | rasya**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Day 2**

**.**

**.**

**Dentuman organ vital yang saling bersahutan pun seolah menggantikan irama musik bagi mereka**

.

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan(GS)**

**.**

**Support Cast : EXO member**

**.**

**Warning GS and Typos**

**.**

**Enjoy The Story~**

**.**

**-Love in Highschool-**

**Sehun Side**

ANNYEONG. hehe.

Ada yang kecewa kah kemarin gaada side Sehun? Gaada? Yasudah hahaha

Pagi ini aku terlalu cepat bangun dari biasanya. Jadi aku disuruh sama Kachi si author gaje/? buat ngisi chapter ini duluan. [Kachi : kampret juga si Sehun=_=]

Sudahlah daripada ikutan gaje kaya Kachi lebih baik kita lanjutkan cerita ini /tsah /lempar poni/? Pasti para readers bingung kenapa aku karakternya jadi gaje gini. Inilah sisi lain Sehun selama ini/? jadi tolong terima aku apa adanya, bukan ada apanya. Yehet~

Kembali ke cerita. Hari ini adalah hari kedua mos bagi siswa siswi baru XOXO Performing Art Highschool. Dan aku sebagai anggota OSIS tentu mengetahui rencana mos seperti apa hahaha.

Mos dihari kedua tidak perlu membawa makanan dan minuman lagi tapi tetap memakai atribut seperti kemarin yang hampir menyerupai orang gila. Jujur saja menurutku mos kali ini masih terbilang ringan daripada mos ku tahun lalu. Saat itu sangat asdfghjklmnbvcxz jadi aku malas membahasnya.

Tapi yang -_menarik_\- dari mos tahun ini adalah keikutsertaan para pembimbing kelompok yang secara tidak langsung mereka seperti mengikuti mos yang kedua kalinya. Kampret memang. Tapi setidaknya di kelompok yang aku bimbing ada yeoja favoritku jadi sepertinya tidak akan sekampret yang kubayangkan hahaha.

**-Love in Highschool-**

Selesai memakirkan mobilku di parkiran sekolah aku melihat yeoja favoritku -Luhan- dia sedang merapikan lembaran-lembaran kertas yang berserakan di koridor depan kelasku.

Saat aku sudah hampir berada dekatnya tiba-tiba ada sesosok namja yang juga menghampirinya. Kris, ia bahkan sudah muncul di depan Luhan menawarkan bantuan. Percakapan mereka terdengar jelas karena posisiku yang memang sudah cukup dekat dengan tempat mereka.

"Ah iya sunbae. Tadi ada seonsaengnim yang sangat terburu-buru sehingga ia tak sengaja menabrakku dan menjatuhkan lembaran-lembaran kertas ini. Kelihatannya dia memang benar-benar terburu-buru hingga ia memintaku merapikan semuanya kemudian ia suruh aku meletakkannya diruang OSIS" jelas Luhan

"Kebetulan aku juga ingin kesana. Kalau begitu kita bersama saja" ucap Kris lengkap dengan senyumannya. _hngggg._

"baiklah kalau begitu" Luhan menganggukan kepalanya

"Kajja" ajak Kris masih sambil tersenyum. Dan dibalas senyuman tipis oleh Luhan.

Aish jinjja.

Padahal tinggal selangkah lagi…

*nyanyi That should be me bareng justin*

Nyesek you know.

[Kachi : sabar Hun. dunia ini berputar(?)]

Apasi author gaje pengen banget eksis. Bikin tambah badmood aja.

"Hoi Hun! Kenapa mukanya kusut gitu sih?" Tanya Kai yang tiba-tiba sudah ada disampingku. Tapi aku hanya diam menatapnya dengan muka datar.

"Sudahlah ayo kita masuk" ajak Kai yang sudah hafal gelagatku kemudian menyeretku masuk kelas.

Seharusnya memang sebelum bel berbunyi khusus anggota OSIS berkumpul di ruang OSIS tapi berhubung aku dan Kai sudah tau infonya langsung dari wakil OSIS -yixing- jadi menurutku dan Kai tidak apalah tidak usah ikut berkumpul toh kami sudah tau infonya jadi kalau ikut hanya akan buang-buang tenaga saja.

**-Love in Highschool-**

Teriakan demi teriakan para pendukung kelompok saling bersahutan. Kini mereka semua sedang menjalankan games kekompakkan. Dan seperti yang kalian tau, games kali ini melibatkan pembimbing kelompok. Tentu aku sebagai salah satu pembimbing kelompok juga ikut serta dalam games yang ada. Dan sekarang entah ide dari siapa dimasukkan _Pocky games._ Aku menyesal karena tidak datang rapat tadi pagi. Wth. Siapa yang tidak tau pocky games? Games yang cukup aneh. Dua orang saling menggigit pocky dari kedua ujung dan bertemulah mereka di tengah/? dan sisa pocky yang terpendeklah yang menang.

Sebenarnya tidak terlalu aneh jika saja bukan aku dan yeoja favoritku yang akan bermain. Yap, karena setiap kelompok hanya membutuhkan 2 orang jadi di kelompok yang kubimbing menggunakan metode gunting batu kertas untuk mendapatkan 2 orang itu. Dan entah sial atau beruntung yang terpilih adalah aku dan Luhan -yeoja favoritku

"Baiklah kelompok 1 sisanya... 1.5cm" Yixing mengumumkan sisa pocky dari kelompok 1.

Kini kelompok 2 sedang bermain. Games itu memang sengaja dimainkan secara bergantian. Kalau aku tidak salah lihat itu... kembarannya Luhan -Baekhyun- dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol memberi isyarat Baekhyun untuk maju tapi Baekhyun diam saja seperti membalas dengan isyarat -haruskah-aku-yang-maju. Sontak keadaan itu membuat penonton gemas. Xiumin, partner Chanyeol sebagai pembimbing kelompok pun sudah menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan -maju-atau-kubunuh. Untung saja tidak ada games bahasa isyarat karena sudah kujamin pasti kelompok mereka yang akan menang.

"Ya! kalian berdua cepat maju" kini Yixing mengeluarkan suaranya. Perlahan Chanyeol maju dan diikuti dengan Baekhyun. Hingga kepala mereka berdekatan. Ah aku malas melihatnya. Kemudian kuedarkan pandangan dan menemukan Kris sedang berjalan dari koridor depan ruang guru dengan terburu-buru. Entah apa yang ia lakukan.

"Kelompok 2 sisanya... 0.8cm" Yixing sudah mengumumkan hasilnya. Daebak sekali mereka.

Kemudian ada seseorang yang menepuk bahuku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jongin "Hei albino" panggilnya.

Si hitam itu memang sering memanggilku seperti itu karena kulitku yang putih menyerupai albino dan katanya itu panggilan kesayangan. Aku menerima saja selama itu masih dalam batas yang wajar.

"Wae?"

"Judes sekali" ucapnya sambil mencolek daguku. Kalau terus menempel dengan Kai seperti ini aku yakin orang-orang akan mengira kami pasangan yaoi "Cih menjijikan"

Kemudian kulihat Kyungsoo sedang menatap kami dengan pandangan aneh. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian mukanya memerah dan aku sudah tau sebabnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jongin. Pasti dia habis melakukan fan servis/? entah flying kiss atau wink atau yang lainnya.

Biar hitam begitu justru itulah pesona Kim Jongin. Ia cukup banyak memiliki penggemar di sekolah ini dan belakangan ini ia sering melakukan fan servis seperti idol-idol sungguhan ckck aku tidak tau apa isi otaknya.

"Hei albino. kau tau kan aku pernah memainkan pocky games dan menang dengan sisa pocky hanya 0.5cm?"

"hm"

"apa kau mau kuberitau rahasianya?" ucapnya sambil menaikkan alis. Kemudian kualihkan pandangan menatap Kai seolah member isyarat untuk cepat mengatakannya.

"oke dengar baik-baik. Kau hanya perlu mengikuti jalannya permainan dan jangan pedulikan orang sekitar. Kalau perlu kau memakannya dengan penuh perasaan, saat bibir kalian a…."

"yayayaya aku mengerti" seharusnya aku tau kalau otak Kai itu tidak jauh-jauh dari kata mesum

"wah bagus kalau begitu fighting~" ucapnya menyemangatiku

"kelompok 3…. 1cm" suara yixing mulai terdengar kembali

"kini giliran kelompok 4. Wah keliatannya kalian sudah sangat siap" bisa-bisanya yixing meledek disaat seperti ini

"FIGHTING LUHANNIE… FIGHTING SEHUN SUNBAE.." Teriak Kyungsoo dan yang lainnya menyemangati

"FIGHTING HUNHAN" kini teriakan Kai. Sebentar. Hunhan apa itu…

"hana.. dul.. set.." Yixing member aba-aba untuk segera mulai

Sebenarnya aku sangat gugup tapi tidak elit sekali jika orang-orang tau kalau seorang Oh Sehun sedang gugup. Jadi aku coba menghilangkan rasa gugup itu. Tiba-tiba aku teringat omongan Kai tadi….

Perlahan aku mulai mengikuti permainannya. Kini jarak antar wajahku dengan Luhan semakin dekat. Dan sepertinya dia sangat gugup. Baiklah siapa yang tidak akan gugup jika bermain pocky games dengan orang setampan Sehun hahaha.

Sebentar lagi hidung kami akan bersentuhan. Kendalikan dirimu Sehun…

Dan gigitan terakhir mengakhiri permainan itu. Hahhhhhhhhh akhirnya aku bias bernafas lega.

"kelompok 4….. 0.4cm wahhh daebakkk" yixing terkejut. Bagaimana denganku? Jangan ditanya. Aku saja tidak mengira bisa menyelesaikan games itu.

"HUNHAN DAEBAKKKK"

"HUNHAN SHIPPER DISINI"

"HUNHAN JJANG"

Teriakan penonton membahana. Bahkan mereka sudah mempunya nama untuk pasangan Sehun dan Luhan hahaha aku sempat geli saat menyebut kata _–pasangan-._ Kulirik kearah Luhan. Dia sedang menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah menahan malu. Ya Tuhan cantik sekali makhluk ciptaanmu itu.

"jangan memandangnya seolah kau singa yang sedang kelaparan" ucap Kai yang tiba-tiba berada disampingku. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Kai akhir-akhir ini suka muncul tiba-tiba seperti hantu.

"apakah kau belum puas sudah memenangkan pocky games dengan Luhan?" kemudian kuhadiahi dengan jitakan indah.

**-Love in Highschool-**

**Luhan side**

"…setelah games kekompakkan kini acara dibebaskan untuk para kelompok agar mempersiapkan perwakilannya untuk ditampilkan saat penutupan mos esok hari. Saya harap kalian akan menampilkan sebaik mungkin. Untuk itu dimohon persiapannya sematang mungkin. Terimakasih"

Setelah Kris sunbae mengakhiri pembicaraannya kini masing-masing kelompok sibuk mempersiapkan apa yang akan ditampilkan besok. Tak terkecuali kelompokku. Kini kita semua sedang berdiskusi tentang –siapa yang akan dijadikan perwakilan besok. Karena aku pernah menunjukkan dance saat _hukuman_ kemarin, dan menurut mereka dance ku sangat bagus maka mereka semua memilihku. Dan jangan lupakan kalau perwakilannya harus dari siswa mos dan pembimbing kelompok. Maka sudah pasti aku akan dipasangkan oleh salah satu dari sunbae tampan itu. Jujur saja aku masih canggung dengan mereka, apalagi setelah bermain pocky games tadi—sudah tidak bisa di deskripsikan bagaimana perasaanku ini.

Kini terlihat mereka –Kai sunbae dan Sehun sunbae- sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu. Sepertinya mereka mendiskusikan siapa yang akan menjadi pasanganku. By the way, kudengar mereka berdua sangat jago dalam bidang dance. Semoga saja aku bisa mengimbangi dance salah satu dari mereka yang akan menjadi pasanganku.

"sunbae sudahlah tidak perlu di diskusikan. Kita semua pun sudah tau kalau Luhan sangat cocok dipasangkan dengan Sehun sunbae" celetuk Taehyung, salah satu anggota kelompokku

"ah benar juga, kenapa tidak terfikir daritadi" ucap Kai sunbae membenarkan omongan Taehyung

"lagi pula disini sudah banyak HunHan shipper, jadi mau apa lagi" kini Jungkook mengeluarkan suaranya

"benar, aku salah satu HunHan shipper" ucap Kyungsoo dengan semangat. Huh kenapa jadi dia ikut-ikutan juga

"ah~ baiklah perwakilan kelompok kita adalah HunHan. Mana teriakannya HunHan shipper?" ucap Kai sunbae kemudian ruangan menjadi rusuh seketika. Ah aku malu sekali harus dipasangkan dengan namja favoritku lagi. Meskipun tidak bisa disangkal lagi kalau aku sangat senang

"hei. Tenanglah." Ucap Sehun sunbae meredamkan keributan

"sudah dulu uforianya. Tenang semuanya" ucap Kai sunbae juga ikut menenangkan

"karena bel sudah berbunyi daritadi, jadi kalian dibolehkan pulang kecuali Luhan tentunya. Kau harus berlatih dengan Sehun sekarang. Apa keberatan?" Tanya Kai sunbae, ternyata ia baik sekali

"aniyo sunbae, gwaenchana" jawabku sambil tersenyum

**-Love in Highschool-**

Sementara itu dikelompok 2 juga sedang mempersiapkan apa yang akan ditampilkan.

"bagaimana ini? Aku tidak tau harus menampilkan apa dari kelompok kita" ucap Xiumin khawatir

"bagaimana jika Chen dan Baekhyun yang bernyanyi?" Tanya Chanyeol, walaupun dalam hatinya terbesit rasa tidak tega mengucapkannya

"Chan, kurasa kau masih muda. Kenapa otakmu sudah pikun seperti itu" Xiumin menggelengkan kepalanya. Semua yang ada disana menyimak percakapan Xiumin dan Chanyeol dengan baik

"memangnya apa yang salah? Kemarin saat mereka menjalani _hukuman_, mereka menyanyi dengan sangat baik bahkan ada yang sampai terharu mengeluarkan airmata

"mianhae sunbae. Tapi kemarin itu aku menangis karena aku mendapat pesan kalau Angelina meninggal" ucap Ilhoon, salah satu anggota kelompok 2 yang kemarin menangis.

"ah pasti Angelina merupakan sosok yang sangat berarti untukmu?" Tanya Sungjae yang duduk disebelah Ilhoon

"ne, ia sangat berharga untukku"

"memangnya Angelina itu siapamu? Sahabatkah? Atau pacarmu?" Tanya Xiumin yang ikut larut dengan cerita Ilhoon

"Angelina itu anjing peliharaanku sunbae" ucap Ilhoon dengan watados. Semua langsung down to earth.

"baiklah semoga Angelina beristirahat dengan tenang. Dan sekarang kita kembali pada topik –apa yang akan kita tampilkan besok" ucap Chanyeol mengakhiri pembicaraan tentang Angelina

"ah iya! Chanyeol bukankah kau pandai memainkan gitar?" Tanya Xiumin dengan wajah cerah

"ne, benar" Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya

"bagaimana jika kau yang bermain gitar dan Bakhyun yang bernyanyi?"

"baiklah, kurasa tidak buruk" jawab Chanyeol seadanya. Padahal dalam hatinya ia ingin sekali berteriak kencang dan berlari mengelilingi lapangan jika saja ia tidak ingin dibunuh hidup-hidup oleh Xiumin

Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol mulai memainkan gitarnya. Petikan demi petikan mulai terdengar menjadi alunan musik yang indah. Tak lama kemudian Baekhyun mulai mengeluarkan suara merdunya seiring dengan alunan gitar Chanyeol, membuat semua yang ada disana larut dalam penampilan mereka.

**-Love in Highschool-**

**Author side**

"Luhan.." suara itu terdengar sangat jelas diruangan yang berukuran cukup besar dan hanya diisi dengan sebuah sofa dipojok ruangan yang kini sedang diduduki oleh dua orang.

"Ne, sunbae?" jawab Luhan ketara sekali kalau ia sedang gugup berada di suatu ruangan hanya dengan namja favoritnya.

"sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan disini?" Tanya namja itu. Dalam hatinya ia merutuki kenapa harus kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Seperti orang bodoh saja, itu hanya akan menurunkan image-nya yang cool dihadapan yeoja favoritnya. Yap, lucu sekali memang, dua orang yang saling memfavoritkan satu sama lain tapi tidak ada yang tau diantara keduanya.

"ne? memang apalagi kalau bukan untuk latihan dance, sunbae" jawab Luhan bingung. Kemudian Sehun hanya terkekeh membuat Luhan makin bingung.

"ah maaf membuatmu bingung Luhan, sesungguhnya aku hanya ingin mencairkan suasana yang kaku ini" Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya "ah begitu"

"hm.. baiklah kita mulai latihan sekarang" Sehun beranjak dari sofa yang diikuiti oleh Luhan. Kemudian saat musik mulai terdengar, perlahan mereka menggerakkan tubuh mereka mengikuti alunan musik. Hanya butuh dua atau tiga kali latihan saja mereka akan terlihat benar-benar kompak

"bukan begitu Luhan" Sehun menghentikan musiknya saat melihat gerakan Luhan yang kurang pas

"Lalu bagaimana? Aku kurang mengerti. Mian" ucap Luhan menundukkan kepalanya merasa bersalah

"gwaencahana. Coba lihat aku dan ikuti. Kau harus menggerakkan tanganmu bersamaan dengan bahumu seperti ini" Sehun memberikan contoh gerakan pada Luhan dan diikuti gerakan itu tapi tetap kurang pas. Kemudian Sehun membenarkan dengan langsung menggerakkan bahu Luhan. Itu berarti mereka sedang melakukan kontak fisik dan membuat keduanya tersadar lalu terdiam malu "ma-maaf" ucap Sehun merasa tidak enak

"gwaenchana" jawab Luhan masih tertunduk malu

"hm. Kurasa kita hanya perlu latihan sekali lagi karna gerakan kita sudah cukup kompak saat ini" ucap Sehun kemudian langsung menyalakan musik. Tapi baru terdengar beberapa detik terdengar bunyi notification menandakan battery ponsel itu sudah benar-benar habis.

"aish jinja" rutuk Sehun sambil mengacak rambutnya

"bagaimana sunbae?" Tanya Luhan berhati-hati, takut kalau Sehun tiba-tiba mengamuk. Tapi itu berlebihan karena itu tidak akan terjadi

"battery ponselku habis. Apakah kau membawa ponsel?"

"mian sunbae, tadi ponselku sudah mati saat menuju keruangan ini"

"bagaimana kalau kita berlatih tanpa menggunakan musik. Apa kau bisa?"

"baiklah bisa kita coba dulu sunbae" ucap Luhan sedikit merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat menyebut kata _–kita_.

Kemudian mereka mulai menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya. Dentuman organ vital yang saling bersahutan pun seolah menggantikan irama musik bagi mereka.

**To be continueeeeeee**

**.**

**Bagaimana? Ahihihihihiiiihihii maaf kalau kurang memuaskan karena aku bingung mau digimanain mereka semua/? Kritik dan saran sangat terbuka bagi kalian semua yang membaca fanfic ini. Dan terimakasih untuk semua readers yang sudah membaca, mereview, memfavorite, dan memfollow fanfic ini. Terutama yang menantikan kelanjutan fanfic ini jeongmal gomawoooo .2***

**Oh iya Minal Aidin bagi semua reader aku mohon maaf lahir batin ya^^**

**.**

**Thanks to :**

**princess jewel shiny****kristin . exofashion****hunhanexo | asdfghjkaisoo | ****byuniechan****younlaycious88****overdosebcsexo | blueUEE| elizabethrach15 | Kralicearra | fxjnriw | bbomiju | princess eliza | Guest | YoonHye | saY . You | rizqibilla | RZHH 261220 II | BabyHimmie | lisnana1 | himecan | rasya | zuhrohlulu . shiners | ibf**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : Last Day**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Gerakan mereka berhenti dengan pose Sehun mendekap Luhan persis seperti sepasang kekasih. Nafas mereka masih terengah-engah dengan denyut jantung yang berpacu cepat antara kelelahan atau perasaan cinta… mungkin..**_

**.**

**.**

**It's HunHan. Slight ChanBaek KaiSoo and other EXO official couple**

**.**

**Warning! Genderswitch and typos**

**.**

**Let's read and keep review^^**

**.**

**.**

**-Love in Highschool-**

**Author side**

_Gerakan mereka berhenti dengan pose Sehun mendekap Luhan persis seperti sepasang kekasih. Nafas mereka masih terengah-engah dengan denyut jantung yang berpacu cepat antara kelelahan atau perasaan cinta… mungkin.. author pun tidak tau._

"_Luhan.. hm. Kau tunggu disini dulu. Aku ingin beli minum sebentar"_

"_baiklah s-sunbae" percakapan mereka sungguh awkward_

_Kemudian Luhan menghempaskan badannya di satu-satunya sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. Entah disadari atau tidak, senyuman Luhan tidak berkurang satu senti pun semenjak Sehun pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Siapa orang yang tidak akan merasa bahagia kalau bisa dekat dengan -object favoritnya. Kalau saja ada orang lain disana, mungkin Luhan sudah dianggap orang kurang waras._

_Lamunan Luhan terhenti karna dirasakan ada sesuatu yang dingin menempel pada pipinya. Ternyata Sehun sudah datang membawakan minuman kaleng untuknya "kau pasti butuh ini, minumlah"_

"_gomawo.. sunbae" Luhan menerima minuman yang diberikan Sehun. Kemudian suasana hening kembali. Mereka larut dalam minuman masing-masing/?_

"_em.. sunbae, kurasa ini sudah terlalu sore sebaiknya kita pulang"ucap Luhan memecah keheningan_

"_ah benar"_

"_ne" Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian beranjak dari duduknya. "Baiklah aku pulang dulu, sunbae"_

"_hm.. kau pulang dengan siapa, Luhan?"Tanya Sehun_

"_sendiri Sunbae"_

"_kalau begitu.. pulang denganku saja, aku bawa mobil" ajak Sehun _

"_ah tidak usah itu merepotkan" tolak Luhan_

"_tidak apa kok"_

"_tidak usah sunbae, aku naik bus saja"_

"_yasudah aku antar sampai halte saja ya" Luhan terlihat berfikir_

"_tidak ada penolakan. kajja"_

_Oh ayolah sejak kapan seorang Oh Sehun yang terkesan dingin dan tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar menjadi perhatian dan memaksa seperti itu. Atau mungkin.. sejak bertemu dengan Xi Luhan_

_Sesampainya di halte bus, Sehun ikut turun menemani Luhan sampai yeoja -favoritnya mendapatkan bus._

"_ah itu busnya sudah datang. Hati-hati Luhan"_

"_ne, terimakasih banyak sunbae" ucap Luhan membungkuk kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang sendirian di halte. _

"_Luhan.. Kapan aku benar-benar dekat denganmu"gumam Sehun kemudian langsung menuju mobilnya dan melesat pergi_

Begitulah kelanjutan situasi mereka kemarin. Baik Sehun maupun Luhan mereka sama-sama merasakan atmosfer yang berbeda saat hanya berdua seperti itu. Bukannya hubungan mereka makin dekat, justru saat ini makin canggung. Terbukti saat mereka bertemu pandang, Sehun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, begitu juga dengan Luhan, ia langsung berpura-pura larut dalam perbincangan dengan Kyungsoo dan teman sekelompoknya.

Yap benar, sekarang mereka berada di sekolah, tepatnya di ruangan kelompok masing-masing. Setiap kelompok sedang mempersiapkan perwakilannya masing-masing. Karena akan segera ditampilkan pada acara penutupan mos yang akan dimulai beberapa saat lagi.

"KELOMPOK 4… FIGHTING!" teriakan dari kelompok 4 membangkitkan semangat satu sama lain

**-Love In Highschool-**

Satu-persatu perlengkapan telah tertata rapi di aula yang akan dijadikan tempat penutupan mos. Mos kali ini memang agak berbeda dari mos sebelum-sebelumnya. Seluruh siswa XOXO Performing Art Highschool tampak antusias menunggu penampilkan dari perwakilan siswa baru ft pembimbing kelompok. Bahkan beberapa diantara mereka ada yang membawa karton bertuliskan kata-kata penyemangat untuk _idola mereka. _Memang benar, sosok seperti Kris, Kai, Sehun bahkan Chanyeol mereka tidak jarang mempunyai penggemar dari berbagai siswi di sekolah mereka.

Keadaan penonton berbanding terbalik dengan para perwakilan siswa baru, beberapa dari mereka tampak nervous. Salah satunya adalah yeoja bernama Byun Baekhyun, ia tampak menggigiti bibir bawahnya menahan gugup. Chanyeol, sang pembimbing kelompok yang juga menjadi _pasangannya_, melihat gelagat aneh dari Baekhyun langsung menghampirinya

"hai Baekkie" oh panggilan yang bagus. Baekhyun yang mendengar itu pun merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. "eh, Chanyeol sunbae?"

"ne, tidak usah memanggil sunbae juga tidak apa-apa. Cukup Chanyeol kkk~"

"mana bisa begitu sunbae, itukan tidak sopan"

"ah kalau begitu panggil saja Chanyeol oppa" mendengar itu Baekhyun merona malu. _"sial dia menggodaku" _umpat Baekhyun dalam hati

"ah aku merasa tidak enak. kurasa kita belum terlalu dekat, sunbae" jawab Baekhyun sambil menduduk. Chanyeol yang mendengar itu pun langsung merangkul Baekhyun, menghapus jarak diantara mereka, " kalau seperti ini bagaimana? Kita sudah dekat kan?" ucapnya sambil menaikkan alis. Siapapun yang ada disana tolong jauhkan Baekhyun dari orang itu. Ia seperti sedang digoda oleh ahjussi-ahjussi mesum.

"_sunbae sialan, bukannya menghiburku untuk menghilangkan gugup, ia malah menambah kadar gugupku" _gerutu Baekhyun dalam hati. Saat ini ia benar-benar kesal dengan Chanyeol. Tapi ia tak akan benar-benar memaki Chanyeol, ia masih tau diri sebagai anak baru di sekolah itu. Jadi ia hanya diam saja, mencoba bersabar(?)

Chanyeol yang merasa tidak mendapatkan respon pun langsung melepaskan rangkulannya dan langsung menatap Baekhyun. "Baekkie, apa kau marah?" Tanya Chanyeol merasa tidak enak.

Baekhyun sontak kaget melihat perubahan sikap Chanyeol, yang biasanya terkesan semaunya saja menjadi merasa bersalah seperti itu. "Baekkie-ya?" Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Baekhyun karna lagi-lagi ucapannya tidak direspon oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun segera tersadar "eh, iya sunbae, ada apa?"

"ah ternyata kau melamun Baek," ucap Chanyeol lesu(?)

"mian sunbae" jawab Baekhyun tak kalah lesu(?)

Kemudian mereka hening…..

Krikkkkkkkkk.

Sampai akhirnya…

"Baek?"/"sunbae?" ucap mereka berbarengan

"kau duluan"/"kau duluan" mereka tampak kaget, lagi-lagi berbarengan.

"lebih baik kita latihan"/"lebih baik kita latihan" dan akhirnya, mereka tertawa bersama. Merasa lucu dengan tingkah mereka. _"kau lucu sekali Baekkie"_ ucap Chanyeol dalam hati

Dan percakapan absurd itu diakhiri dengan mereka yang latihan untuk penampilannya nanti.

Tanpa disangka ternyata ada beberapa orang yang melihat percakapan antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tadi. Ada yang melihat dengan tatapan iri, ada yang melihat dengan tatapan tajam, dan yang terakhir ada 2 orang yang melihat dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Mereka adalah Sehun dan Luhan. Karna sekarang para siswa baru dan pembimbing kelompoknya dikumpulkan bersama di salah satu sisi aula, maka siapapun bisa melihat kegiatan satu sama lain.

Tepat setelah Chan-Baek ingin memulai latihannya, Sehun dan Luhan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah …Sehun, begitu juga dengan Sehun yang langsung menatap kearah Luhan. Untuk beberapa saat mereka saling berpandang-pandangan. Seakan keadaan sekitar sedang berjalan secara slow-motion.

Kai, yang sedang mencari keberadaan Sehun pun menemukan Sehun yang sedang fokus menatap ke satu arah. Karna merasa penasaran, ia mengikuti arah pandang Sehun, yang ternyata mengarah tepat pada Luhan. Pada detik berikutnya, Kai baru menyadari kalau -Sehun sedang bertatapan dengan Luhan. _"aish, kalau saja aku ini HunHan shipper, pasti aku akan langsung mengabadikan moment mereka, dan langsung kusebar di website sekolah ini, kkk"_ ucapnya dalam hati.

Sementara itu ada sesosok yeoja yang berjalan persis di depan Kai, melewatinya begitu saja tanpa permisi. Walaupun tinggi badannya tak melebihi bahu Kai, tapi tetap saja ia masih berada dalam lingkup pandangnya. "Do Kyungsoo" panggil Kai pada yeoja yang baru saja melewatinya. Ia hanya berjarak dua kaki dari tempat Kai berdiri.

"Omo Jongin sunbae" Kyungsoo terkejut, langsung membungkukkan badannya "mian sunbae tadi aku sedang terburu-buru sampai tidak melihat Jongin sunbae berdiri disitu", memang hanya Kyungsoo yang selalu memanggil Kai dengan sebutan –Jongin-, tapi Kai tidak mempermasalahkannya, malah ia merasa sedikit senang(?)

"ne, gwaenchana. Kau sedang terburu-buru untuk apa?" Tanya Kai

"hm. Aku sedang mencari Luhan, sunbae"

"Luhan sedang bertatapan dengan Sehun" ucap Kai enteng

"MWO?!" teriak Kyungsoo kaget, jiwa HunHan shippernya bangkit

"aish kau ini" ucap Kai seusai membungkukan badannya karena orang-orang yang langsung menatap kearah mereka saat mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo, "mian sunbae, hehe" Kyungsoo membentuk peace dengan jari tangannya. "by the way, mereka dimana sunbae" Tanya Kyungsoo yang penasaran dengan situasi HunHan

"itu mereka disana" ucap Kai. Ternyata situasi HunHan kini sudah berubah, karna posisi Kai-Kyungsoo yang sejajar dengan HunHan maka itu terlihat seperti Sehun yang sedang mencium kepala Luhan. Kai yang sadar akan posisi HunHan shipper berada didekatnya maka ia langsung mendekati Kyungsoo. Dan benar juga "WHOAAAAAAASSFDSXFXTDVHJSYD" beberapa detik kemudian Kyungsoo langsung berteriak layaknya para fangirl yang sedang mendaptkan fan servis dari idolanya.

"asfsfdxtxcgfcbvcbtyv ghfdsghjdgj nasdjasghjbasbx" tapi teriakan itu sudah diblock oleh Kai dengan menutup bibir Kyungsoo dengan tangannya. Setelah dirasa Kyungsoo sudah tidak lagi berteriak, Kai segera melepaskan tangannya dari bibir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sempat merona karena perlakuan Kai tadi secara tidak langsung Kai telah menyentuh bibirnya(?) tapi...

"aish sunbae, kau ingin membuatku mati ya?!" protes Kyungsoo

"tidak, aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian saja" jawabnya enteng lagi-lagi

"aish" Kyungsoo pun mengerucutkan bibirnya

"kkkkk kau imut sekali sih Kyungsoo" ucap Kai sambil mencubit pipi Kyungsoo

"ish sakit sunbae"

"biar saja, itu hukuman untuk orang yang suka berteriak-teriak" (?)

Kyungsoo yang tak terima pun langsung mencubit Kai, "ah appo, Kyung appo, ya, ampun, ya, Kyungsoo"

Mari kita tinggalkan Kai dan Kyungsoo…

Kembali pada HunHan..

Tepat setelah Chan-Baek ingin memulai latihannya, Sehun dan Luhan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah …Sehun, begitu juga dengan Sehun yang langsung menatap kearah Luhan. Untuk beberapa saat mereka saling berpandang-pandangan. Seakan keadaan sekitar sedang berjalan secara slow-motion.

Entah berapa lama mereka berpandangan, sampai suara Yixing yang membawa mereka kembali ke dunia nyata "wah Sehun dan Luhan sedang bertatapan rupanya" Luhan yang tersadar langsung menundukan kepalanya malu.

"aish kau selalu saja" protes Sehun pada Yixing

"wae? Apa aku begitu mengganggu moment kalian?" rupanya Yixing sangat suka menggoda pasangan yang dinamai HunHan itu.

"noona hentikan" yap, Yixing memang berada satu tingkat diatas Sehun. Tapi tentu Sehun tidak akan memanggil yang _bukan siapa-siapnya _dengan sebutan Noona

"Sehunnie ku lucu sekali jika seperti ini" Yixing mencubit kedua pipi Sehun. Memainkannyan seperti baru bertemu anak kecil berumur 3 tahun yang tingkahnya sangat menggemaskan. Luhan yang melihat adegan tersebut menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya

"noona jebal" pinta Sehun

"ah mianhae,habis kau sangat menggemaskan kkk" ucap Yixing yang langsung mencubit pipi Sehun kembali lalu terkekeh

"ah iya aku sampai lupa, kalian perwakilan dari kelompok 4, benar?" Tanya Yixing pada Sehun dan Luhan

"ne"

"sebaiknya kalian mengganti dasi kalian dengan ini. Untuk mencirikan kalian perwakilan dari kelompok 4, semua anggota kelompok 4 harus menggunakan ini juga" jelas Yixing

"baiklah sunbae, kamsahamnida" ucap Luhan

"ne Luhan, kau sebaiknya berhati-hati dengan Sehun. Ia bisa saja sebentar lagi berpura-pura baik padamu hanya karna ingin dipasangkan dasi olehmu. Hanya memberi informasi saja, kalau Sehun itu tidak pernah bisa memasang dasi dengan benar kkk"

"Noona aish" Yixing langsung saja menghilang dari pandangan mereka, takut-takut Sehun akan memakannya hidup-hidup

Luhan sudah selesai dengan dasinya, berbeda dengan Sehun yang terus ikat-lepas dasi. Nampaknya ia benar-benar tidak bisa memasang dasi dengan benar, persis seperti yang dikatakan Yixing. Luhan yang terus melihat hal itu pun langsung menghampiri Sehun, "boleh aku bantu?"

Sehun seperti melihat air ditengah gurun pasir, ia langsung meng-iyakan tawaran Luhan. Kemudian Luhan langsung memakaikan dasi Sehun. Sehun yang penasaran dengan kerja Luhan pun memperhatikan cara Luhan memasangkan dasi untuknya. Tinggi badan Luhan yang hanya sebatas leher Sehun pun memperkuat dugaan orang lain yang salah paham terhadap kegiatan mereka.

**-Love in Highschool-**

Acara penutupan mos pun dimulai dengan sambutan dari Kris sebagai ketua OSIS. Lalu sesi demo dari klub-klub ekskul di sekolah mereka. Sampai pada penampilan para perwakilan siswa baru ft pembimbing kelompok. Teriakan penonton makin menggema saat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun maju kedepan. Mereka nampak seperti couple, Baekhyun dengan sweater abu-abunya sedangkan Chanyeol dengan jacket abu-abunya. Oh jangan lupakan poni Chanyeol yang biasanya selalu eksis kini ditata rapi keatas dan juga kacamata yang bertengger manis pada wajah Chanyeol menambah kesan tampannya menjadi 100%.

Mereka bersiap dengan posisi Chanyeol duduk disebelah kiri Baekhyun. Kini mereka sudah benar-benar siap dan perasaan gugup yang sempat hinggap sudah terbang entah kemana. Perlahan Chanyeol memainkan gitarnya. Penonton yang tadinya bersorak ria kini telah hening larut dalam alunan music yang diciptakan Chanyeol.

_I do believe all the love you give__  
__All of the things you do__  
__Love you, Love you….__  
__I'll keep you safe, don't you worry_

Suara merdu Baekhyun mulai terdengar mengisi alunan music Chanyeol

_I wouldn't leave, wanna keep you near__  
__Cause i feel the same way too__  
__Love you, Love you….__  
__Want you to know that I'm with you_

_I will love you and love you and love you__  
__Gonna hold you and hold you and squeeze you__  
__I will please you for all time__  
__I don't wanna lose you and lose you and lose you__  
__Cause I need you and need you and need you__  
__So I want you to be my lady__  
__You've got to understand my love…._

_You are beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful girl__  
__You are beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful girl_

Perpaduan musik dan yang mereka tampilkan memang benar-benar mampu menghipnotis penonton.

_I will love you and love you and love you__  
__Gonna hold you and hold you and squeeze you__  
__I will please you for all time__  
__I don't wanna lose you and lose you and lose you__  
__Cause I need you and need you and need you__  
__So I want you to be my lady__  
__You've got to understand my love…._

_You are beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful girl__  
__You are beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful girl_

Penampilan mereka selesai dengan tepukan penonton yang menggema.

"kita berhasil Baekkie yeay!" ucap Chanyeol kegirangan sambil mengajak Baekhyun ber-highfive.

"cie Baekkie kkk" ucap seseorang yang baru menghampiri mereka

"Luhan?!" panggil Baekhyun dan langsung memeluk orang tersebut, "kau kemana saja Lu?" Tanyanya saat melepaskan pelukan mereka

"kau ini seperti tidak bertemu bertahun-tahun saja"

"wajar saja kalau aku kangen dengan saudara kembarku kan kkk"

"ah iya! kalian saudara kembar?" Tanya Chanyeol, yap mungkin mereka melupakan masih ada orang selain mereka disitu

"ne sunbae, dia Luhan"

"aku sudah tau, kau couple-nya Sehun kan" Tanya Chanyeol yang sukses membuat blush-on alami di wajah Luhan

_/pletak/ _sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepala Chanyeol

"aish, jangan kurang ajar Hun-ah" protes Chanyeol pada tersangka yang bernama Sehun itu

"apanya kurang ajar, kita hanya berbeda beberapa bulan"

"tetap saja aku lebih tua darimu. Lagipula sejak kapan kau disini?"

"sejak aku ingin tampil, ayo Luhan" Sehun langsung menarik tangan Luhan menjauhi Chanyeol-Baekhyun.

"aish anak itu benar-benar" ucap Chanyeol

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara tepukan penonton memberikan isyarat Sehun dan Luhan akan tampil. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun segera mencari tempat agar bisa melihat penampilan Sehun dan Luhan dengan jelas. Dan akhirnya mereka mendapatkan tempat disamping Kai juga Kyungsoo

"hai Kai chagi"

"Chan, menjijikan" Chanyeol membalas dengan tawa bahagianya

"tadi penampilanmu sangat menakjubkan dengan ….. Baekhyun" Kai mengubah arah pandangnya, memandang kesamping Chanyeol

"ne, ini Baekhyun"

"ne, aku tau"

"hahaha"

Percakapan mereka terhenti karena sudah terdengar alunan musik yang diikuti oleh teriakan penonton yang sangat heboh

_Uuuu Tell me now now now__  
__uuuu Tell me now now now__  
__uuuu oneul-i kkeutnagi jeon-e__  
__Tell me now now now now now now_

"KYAAAAAAAAAA HUNHANNNN" teriak yeoja disamping Kai, "aish berisik Kyung" protes Kai yang hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Kyungsoo

"WAHHH SEHUN DAEBAK" teriakan dari samping Kai terdengar lagi, tapi bedanya kini suaranya terdengar berat. Yap, itu suara Park Chanyeol

_geudaero meomchun nega nal tto mangsori ge hago__  
__amumaldo anhaneun neol geujeo eojewa gata__  
__yeogwa eobsi malhaebwa nae nuneul jom barabwabwa__  
__I bami gabeori gi jeone bul bichi sarajigi jeone_

"WHOAAA LUHANNNNN" kini teriakan Baekhyun menggema saat melihat penampilan Luhan

"_sepertinya hanya aku disini yang tidak teriak" _gumam Kai

_Ireoke neun deo nagaji malja__  
__mangseorineun dongansiganeun tto ganda go go go go__  
__I don't wanna go__  
__ige majimak jigeumi majimagira oooo_

"SEHUN OPPAAAA"

"SEHUNNIEEEE"

"SEHUN SUNBAEEEE"

"OH SEHUNNNN"

"HUNHANNNNNNN KYAAA"

Teriakan penonton benar-benar tidak berhenti saat Sehun dan Luhan memperlihatkan aksinya.

_jigeum na-e ge wa malhaejwo uriege naeireun eobseo  
mangsorijima  
deo neukki jeone Now  
deo meoli deo meoli nal mireo naejimalgo  
uri duri jigeum yeogiseo  
sarajigi jeon-e_

_Uuuu Tell me now now now  
uuuu Tell me now now now  
uuuu oneuri kkeutnagi jeon-e  
Tell me now now now now now now_

Sehun dan Luhan benar-benar membuat reaksi yang sangat asdfghjklmnbvcxz dari berbagai penonton.

_Uuuu Tell me now now now__  
__uuuu Tell me now now now__  
__uuuu oneuri kkeutnagi jeon-e__  
__Tell me now now now now now now_

Gerakan mereka terhenti dengan pose Sehun mendekap Luhan dari belakang. Penampilan mereka sangat menakjubkan. Menunjukkan kalau mereka seperti sudah memiliki chemistry tersendiri. Dan semenjak itu muncul grup HunHan Shippers di website sekolah mereka.

**To be continue :P**

**.**

**sebenernya ga tega end disini tapi nanti takut kepanjangan(?) aku biasanya update kan pendek wkwk mungkin chapter selanjutnya baru panjang karna konflik akan dimulai(?)**

**.**

**Balesan review aku gabungin aja ya(?)**

**Ini udah dilanjut YEHETTTTT**

**Awkkwkwkwk sebelumnya aku pengen kasih tau di Chapter kemarin itu banyak yang salah faham dengan kata-kata "****Dentuman organ vital yang saling bersahutan pun seolah menggantikan irama musik bagi mereka" ****itu maksudnya degup jantung antara Sehun sama Luhan XD kkk lucu banget aku sampe ngakak gara-gara banyak yang berfikir ambigu awkwk**

**Oh iya disini kayanya bakal All Official Couple EXO tapi bertahap ya, soalnya aku belum bisa bikin ff yang dimunculin semua couple kaya gitu**

**Tetap nantikan FF ini ya. Kritik dan saran sangat diterima .2***

**.**

**Big Thanks to all of Reviewers aku seneng banget banget banget kalo ff aku direview.**

**.**

**princess jewel shiny - kristin . exofashion - hunhanexo - asdfghjkaisoo - byuniechan - younlaycious88 - ****overdosebcsexo - blueUEE - elizabethrach15 - Kralicearra - fxjnriw - bbomiju - princess eliza - Guest - YoonHye - saY . You - rizqibilla - RZHH 261220 II - BabyHimmie - lisnana1 - himecan - rasya - zuhrohlulu . shiners - ibf - akusayangluhan - zoldyk- lolitasylva23 - yeoljja - gbrlaxy - Fuji jump910 - ruixi - purplesky12 -**

**.**

**REVIEW JUSEYO **


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 : Beginning**

**.**

**.**

**note : sorry kalo telat update wkwkwkwkk semoga ga mengecewakan ya :)))))) **

**.**

**enjoy the story~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Love In Highschool-**

Acara penutupan mos kemarin dibuat sederhana namun terkesan meriah. Dan tentunya siswa-siswi atau bahkan guru-guru yang datang untuk menonton masih sangat ingat bagaimana chemistry yang diciptakan oleh pasangan-pasangan siswa baru ft pembimbing kelompok, apalagi foto-foto perform mereka kini dipajang di mading sekolah. Mau tidak mau itu menambah kepopularitasan mereka. Popularitas? ya tentu, siswa baru yang tampil di acara penutupan mos kemarin langsung popular karena namanya sering disebut-sebut oleh sunbae mereka.

Banyak sekali komentar yang keluar dari sunbae ataupun siswa baru lainnya yang ditunjukkan untuk mereka yang tampil kemarin. Itu semua berupa pujian, kritikan, atau bahkan hujatan. Yap, fans fanatik lah yang memberi hujatan-hujatan karena mereka tidak rela idolanya perform dengan siswa baru. Hfffft kekanakan sekali. Tapi tidak semua fans seperti itu, banyak dari mereka yang menikmati penampilan idolanya. Bahkan ada yang memberi nama couple seperi HunHan untuk pasangan Sehun-Luhan, ataupun ChanBaek untuk pasangan Chanyeol-Baekhyun. Tenang, itu bukan nama pasangan capres dan cawapres kok kkk~. Hanya saja banyak sekali yang nge-ship mereka setelah melihat perform mereka kemarin hingga akhirnya para shippers membuat nama untuk couple mereka. Bahkan di website sekolah sudah diramaikan dengan mereka-mereka yang bergabung di grup HunHan Shippers. Ternyata memang benar-benar popular ya, terutama HunHan couple itu. Lihat saja komen yang muncul dari foto yang di-upload oleh Yixing di website sekolah mereka :

** zyxzjs : [image] manisnya pasangan ini ^^ kkk~ 18hours ago. 1k likes. 500comments**

** exoxm90** : oh apakah itu sehun dan luhan?

** zyxzjs **: ne minnie^^** exoxm90**

** real_pcy** : wah mereka mendahuluiku(?)

** himchanchan **: apakah mereka berpacaran?

** zyxzjs** : semoga secepatnya ^^** himchanchan**

** missa_suzy **: oppa, ini apa? :(** oohsehun**

** exoxm90** : kuharap mereka benar berpacaran xingie kkk

** zyxzjs** : ne minnie aku setuju! ^^

** oohsehun** : .

** sexykai** : kau harus mentraktirku chicken hun-ah

** real_pcy** : kalian harus mengajakku ya :D

** exoxm90** : apeng ** real_pcy**

** oohsehun **: minta saja sama zhang yixing

** kjmsuho** : apa maksudnya dengan zhang yixing hun-ah? bukankah kau berpasangan dengan luhan?

** real_pcy **: wah hyung cemburu rupanya kkk tenang hyung, sehun hanya sedang kesal karena kemesraannya dipublikasi. yakan hun? ** oohsehun **:D

** exoxm90** : wah ternyata yixing punya penggemar kkkk

** real_pcy** : ne noona :D ** exoxm90**

** oohsehun** : berisik kalian ini

** zyxzjs **: wah ada yang muncul, aku off dulu ya bye ^^ HUNHAN JJANG!

** exoxm90** : HUNHAN JJANG!

** real_pcy** : HUNHAN YEAH :D

** sexykai** : ne, hunhan kutunggu traktiranya

**next comments...**

Yap, itu adalah sedikit banyak cuplikan komentar yang muncul dari account pribadi Yixing. Yeoja berdimple itu meng-upload foto saat Luhan sedang memakaikan dasi untuk Sehun. Ternyata Yixing tidak benar-benar kabur saat itu, melainkan mengawasi Sehun dan Luhan dari kejauhan dan sempat mengabadikan moment saat Luhan memakaikan dasi untuk Sehun.

Semenjak saat itu grup HunHan shippers semakin ramai membicarakan mereka dan ternyata pencetus grup HunHan shippers adalah Yixing sendiri kkk. Mungkin kalian bingung dengan keadaan mereka semua, sama saya juga XD /abaikan/.

Sebenarnya Yixing adalah kakak sepupu Sehun yang hanya berbeda 1 tahun dan satu sekolah dengannya. Yixing juga suka berkunjung kerumah Sehun dan bermain bersama noonanya Sehun. Oleh karena itu mereka sangat dekat. Yixing yang sudah hapal gelagat dari Sehun sejak kecil dengan mudahnya ia menyadari kalau tatapan Sehun ke Luhan itu berbeda, begitu juga sebaliknya. Walaupun Yixing belum mengenal Luhan, tapi ia cukup yakin kalau yeoja keturunan China itu juga mempunyai perasaan terhadap Sehun. Saat penutupan mos kemarin, ia dan orang-orang disana pun cukup menyadari dengan banyaknya jumlah HunHan shippers, kemudian entah ide darimana Yixing langsung membuat grup HunHan shippers di website sekolah mereka dan semoga saja dengan adanya grup itu pasangan HunHan couple bisa benar-benar ada.

**-Love In Highschool-**

Pagi ini terlihat 4 orang namja sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah. Hari ini merupakan hari pertama belajar bagi para siswa baru setelah 3 hari kemarin melaksanakan mos, oleh karena itu sekolah menjadi ramai dengan siswa baru yang berlalu lalang mencari kelasnya. Keadaan sekolah menjadi lebih ramai lagi dengan bisikan-bisikan berupa pujian dari fans 4 namja tadi, bahkan beberapa orang yang menyebut dirinya 4-ever, kini telah meneriaki nama mereka satu persatu.

WU YIFANNNNNNNN

PARK CHANYEOOOOOL

KIM JONGINNNNNNNNNN

OH SEHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN

Ya, 4-ever merupakan nama fandom yang mengagumi 4-star -sebutan untuk mereka berempat, entah siapa pencetusnya tapi yang jelas 4-ever telah menyebar luas di XOXO Performing Art Highschool. Beberapa diantara mereka pun telah menjelma menjadi paparazzi. Terbukti dengan sering munculnya foto-foto mereka berempat di grup khusus 4-ever ataupun account pribadi 4-ever yang suka meng-upload foto di website sekolah mereka, tapi selama masih di batas wajar mereka berempat pun tidak mempermasalahkannya. Karena sesungguhhnya kalau difikir-fikir 4-star memang seperti bintangnya sekolah mereka

Wu Yifan, Ketua OSIS XOXO Performing Art Highschool yang sangat menawan. Pesona namja yang mempunyai darah China ini tidak dapat diragukan lagi, karena diam-diam Kris -panggilan kerennya- menjadi model sebuah majalah. Tubuh tingginya dan wajah tampannya tidak lagi sia-sia/

Park Chanyeol, namja yang terkadang idiot ini juga mempunyai banyak pesona bagi siswi-siswi disekolah mereka, iya siswi karena tidak mungkin siswa, atau mungkin saja kalau disekolah mereka ada siswa manis yang ternyata uke/ Park Chanyeol ini sangat terkenal dengan keramahannya. Ia selalu tersenyum dan membalas sapaan para fans-nya. Jangan salahkan Chanyeol kalau kau benar-benar terpikat olehnya saat ia bermain gitar. Semua orang pun bisa meleleh karena tingkat ketampanannya menjadi sangat maksimal aigoo kkk

Kim Jongin, namja yang terkenal dengan panggilan Kai ini menjadi bintang sekolah karena kemampuan dancenya. Sudah banyak perlombaan yang ia menangi sebagai perwakilan dari sekolah. Juga dengan ketampanannya yang tidak dapat diragukan, apalagi warna kulitnya yang -agak tan, menambah pesonanya terhadap para fans-nya.

Oh Sehun, namja ini bisa dibilang sebagai maknae dari 4-star. Ya walaupun mereka semua seumuran tapi Sehunlah yang paling muda. Jangan salahkan fans mereka yang terlalu rajin mencari data-data tentang idolanya kkk. Namja berkulit albino ini bisa dikatakan yang paling tampan diantara mereka berempat. Kulitnya yang putih, hidungnya yang mancung, bibirnya yang kecil, dan tubuhnya yang tinggi dan tegap. Serta sifatnya yang terkesan dingin entah kenapa malah membuat ketampanannya menjadi-jadi. Dan jangan lupakan kemampuan dancenya yang hampir sama dengan Kai, hanya saja Sehun saat menari telihat santai namun tegas berbeda dengan Kai yang energic.

Tak terasa teriakan-teriakan tadi sudah mereda karena 4 namja itu sudah memasuki kelasnya. Sebenarnya mereka memang jarang sekali datang bersamaan ke sekolah, tapi entah kebetulan hari ini mereka sampai di sekolah besamaan.

4 namja itu memang bersahabat, tapi gaya bersahabat mereka tidak seperti yang harus menempel kemana-mana setiap hari seperti kumpulan geng yang menyebut dirinya tenar dan bermain bersama anggotanya saja. Tidak, mereka tidak sepeti itu, mereka bisa membaur dengan yang lainnya. Ya kecuali Oh Sehun, ia lebih sering terlihat berduaan dengan Kai daripada membaur karena memang sifatnya yang malas membaur dengan orang lain, bahkan ia hanya membalas perkataan orang seadanya saja. Tapi sejauh ini tidak ada yang mempermasalahkannya karena Sehun sendiri terkenal dengan sifatnya yang dingin. Berbeda jika Sehun sudah berada dengan orang terdekatnya, image dinginnya menghilang entah kemana. Termasuk jika ia sudah berkumpul dengan 3 namja tadi.

Sepertinya 4 namja tadi tidak berada dalam satu kelas, karena hanya Sehun dan Kai yang memasuki kelas bersamaan. Mereka memang ditakdirkan selalu bersama kkk. Tapi bisa dibayangkan kalau 4-star berada di dalam satu kelas, pasti di koridor depan kelas mereka akan sangat berisik dan ramai setiap harinya dengan kemunculan para 4-ever yang ingin melihat aktivitas idolanya/?

**-Love In Highschool-**

"LUHAN?!" teriak seorang yeoja yang berlarian di koridor sekolah. Membuat beberapa pasang mata langsung melihat ke yeoja itu, namun alih-alih minta maaf sepertinya yeoja itu lebih kepada tidak peka akan suasana-_-

"Hai Kyungie" sapa Luhan saat Kyungsoo sudah berada di dekatnya

"Hai Kyungsoo" yeoja yang disebelah Luhan pun ikut menyapa

"Oh, hai Baekhyun" balas Kyungsoo tersenyum, lalu kemudian yeoja bermata bulat itu teringat sesuatu "Oh iya, kalian sudah melihat pengumuman kelas?"

"sudah, kau sekelas dengan kembaranku kkk" jawab Luhan

"wah, aku sekelas denganmu Baek?" Baekhyun menganggguk, "lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Kyungsoo beralih menatap Luhan

"Aku hanya terpisah oleh tembok. Tenang saja aku berada persis di sebelah kelas kalian"

"ah baiklah, yasudah kita kekelas sekarang saja sepertinya bel masuk akan berbunyi"

"ne, lagipula siapa yang menghentikan aku dan Baekhyun tadi saat ingin ke kelas" sindir Luhan, lalu mereka tertawa

Sementara itu di belakang mereka ada seorang namja yang ternyata memperhatikan mereka dari tadi, "tunggu saja, aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu" ucap namja itu dalam hati

**-Love In Highschool-**

"Baekki!" terdengar suara berat seorang namja namun nadanya tampak bersemangat dan lantang, membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya akan menghentikan aktivitasnya sekejap karena terkejut. Begitu juga dengan yeoja yang merasa namanya dipanggil itu hampir saja menjatuhkan minuman kaleng yang baru saja ia beli dari kantin

"oh, Chanyeol sunbae?"

"Ne, kau sedang apa Baek? tanya Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun

"aku habis dari kantin, ingin ke kelas" jawab Baekhyun seadanya. Chanyeol mengangguk, "ehm Baek, ikut aku yuk"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung, "ikut kemana sunbae?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, "ketempat rahasia, kajja" ajaknya langsung menggandeng tangan Baekhyun. Gadis cantik itupun hanya menurut saja

"ini... atap?" tanya Baekhyun setelah sampai

"ne, aku dan teman-temanku sering kesini saat sedang bosan ataupun ingin merasakan kesunyian" Chanyeol berjalan ke satu sisi dibalik dinding. Baekhyun yang penasaran pun mengikutinya "wah aku tidak pernah tau ada tempat seperti ini" matanya membesar karna takjub. Didepannya kini ada sebuah ayunan dan kursi-kursi beserta mejanya yang berada di depan sebuah ruangan yang terdapat banyak foto yang tergantung disana.

"ini sebenarnya adalah tempat khusus untuk aku dan teman-temanku dan tidak ada yang mengetahui tempat ini kecuali kami" jelas Chanyeol

"apa aku boleh masuk ke sana?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah yang membuat Chanyeol gemas, "karena aku sendiri yang mengajak kau, tentu saja boleh" jawab Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tersenyum sumringah "yeay, ayo masuk" ajak gadis itu sambil menggoyangkan lengan Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol terkikik lalu mengajaknya sedikit berlari memasuki ruangan itu "kajja"

"wah ini bagus sekali" ucap Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya tersenyum, membuat Chanyeol yang melihatnya juga ikut tersenyum

"em.. sunbae? apakah yang dimaksud dengan -teman-temanmu- itu Kris sunbae, Kai sunbae dan Sehun sunbae?" tanya Baekhyun

"ne, benar sekali", Baekhyun menaik-turunkan kepalanya

"lalu mengapa sunbae mengajakku kesini?" tanya Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol membuatnya menjadi seperti orang yang sedang bertatapan, karena sejak tadi Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun, "em.. maksudku kan ini tempat khusus untuk sunbae dan teman-teman sunbae, lalu kalau aku disini berarti ini bukan tempat khusus lagi?"

Chanyeol terkikik tidak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun,

_*teettttt teetttttttttt* ceritanya bunyi bel istirahat selesai_

_"_sudah bel, ayo Baekkie aku antar ke kelasmu" ajak Chanyeol

**-Love In Highschool-**

Sesosok namja yang masih berada di koridor depan kelasnya sedang memperhatikan pasangan yeoja dan namja yang sedang tertawa bersama.

"sudah Baekkie masuk kelas sana"

"seharusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu sunbae kkk, cepat kembali ke kelasmu" ucap yeoja itu sambil mendrong si namja

"siap kapten, bye" setelah itu si namja langsung melesat ke kelasnya

Namja yang melihat aktivitas mereka mengepalkan jari-jarinya sambil menggerutu dalam hati.

"Chen, kau sedang apa disitu? ayo cepat masuk" ajak seorang yeoja yang muncul dari dalam kelas

"Ne, Luhan" ucap namja yang tadi langsung menghampiri Luhan

**-Love In Highschool-**

"Baek, kudengar ada restaurant yang baru dibuka di ujung jalan dekat sekolah ini. Bagaimana kalo kita kesana dulu kan hari ini pulang cepat" ujar Kyungsoo. Kini ia dan Baekhyun sedang merapikan buku. Teman-teman sekelasnya sudah banyak yang keluar, hanya tersisa beberapa orang saja yang masih merapikan bukunya.

"ide bagus! ayo kita ajak Luhan" Baekhyun langsung menyeret Kyungsoo keluar, begitu melihat sosok Luhan yang baru keluar dari kelasnya. Mengingat kelas mereka yang bersebelahan.

"LUHANNN" panggil Baekhyun sambil menghampiri Luhan dengan suara yang -lumayan keras. Orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya pun sampai ikut menoleh ke arahnya, tapi seperti biasa Baekhyun seperti tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun dengan cueknya tetap berjalan mengghampiri Luhan. Ah iya jangan lupakan dengan Kyungsoo yang masih diseretnya ckckc

"Hai Baek, Hai Kyungsoo" ucap Luhan

"Hai Baek" ucap namja yang disamping Luhan

"Oh? Hai Chen. Kau kenal dengan Luhan?"

"Ne, dia sekelas denganku Baek" ucap Luhan

"perasaan yang aku tanya Chen" ucap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi yang cuek tapi menggemaskan. Membuat Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya

Chen dan Kyungsoo hanya tertawa melihat tingkah laku saudara kembar itu

"Oh iya Chen, kenalkan ini Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo ini Chen" ucap Baekhyun

Kemudian mereka berjabat tangan, "Chen imnida" "Kyungsoo imnida"

"Ah iya Luhan, aku dan Baekhyun ingin mengunjungi restaurant yang baru buka di sebrang jalan itu. Ayo ikut kami, Chen juga bisa ikut" Ucap Kyungsoo

"Kurasa tidak buruk, bagaimana Chen?" tanya Luhan

"Baiklah" jawab Chen sambil tersenyum

Sesampainya di restaurant itu mereka langsung mencari tempat duduk karena ternyata walaupun masih baru, restaurant itu sudah banyak pengunjungnya.

"Wah aku kira restaurant apa, ternyata Yehet resturant kkk" ucap Chen

"Ne, kkk hebat ya restaurant ini sudah banyak sekali cabangnya di berbagai daerah" ucap Kyungsoo disertai anggukan yang lainnya. Dan dilanjutkan dengan perbincangan ringan lainnya sambil menunggu pesanan datang

"ini pesanannya, silahkan dimakan'' ucap pegawai itu dengan senyum ramah

"wah pegawainya masih muda sekali seperti masih highschool" ucap Baekhyun setelah pegawai itu sudah pergi

"iya Baekkie, sepertinya yang tadi memang masih highschool"

"maksudmu restaurant ini menerima pegawai part time, Kyungie?" tanya Luhan dengan sedikit antusias

"ne, sepertinya begitu" jawab Kyungsoo

"Lu, jangan bilang kalau kau ingin..." ucap Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan sedikit keraguan

"jebal Baek, aku akan kebosanan jika dirumah sendiri terus" Luhan memohon

"kalau begitu kau tinggal dirumahku saja" jawab Baekhyun cuek

"Baekkie jebal" mohon Luhan dengan puppy eyes membuat Baekhyun tidak tega untuk menolaknya

"aish sudahlah terserah kau saja, Lu" ucap Baekhyun dengan sok cuek, kemudian Luhan langsung memeluk Baekhyun sambil mengucapkan terimakasih

Sementara itu Chen dan Kyungsoo lagi-lagi hanya menonton perdebatan saudara kembar yang tidak mereka mengerti.

"Baiklah aku akan menemui pengurus restaurant ini dulu ya, kalian tunggu disini okey" ucap Luhan langsung meninggalkan tempatnya membuat teman-temannya hanya menggelengkan kepala

"Baek sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo. Lalu Baekhyun menceritakan tentang Luhan mulai dari mereka saudara kembar tapi hanya sepupu, tempat tinggal Luhan, sampai sifat-sifatnya yang sederhana dan pekerja keras, walaupun harta orang tuanya terbilang banyak.

"Bagaimana, Lu?" tanya Kyungsoo saat Luhan sudah kembali menghampiri mereka

"aku diterima, mulai besok aku sudah bisa bekerja disini" jawab Luhan dengan raut wajah yang bahagia

"chukkae"

"chukkae Lu"

"Ne, kau tidak mengucapkan selamat untukku Baek?" tanya Luhan dengan senyuman yang mulai pudar

"memangnya kau berfikir aku akan mengucapkan selamat untukmu?" jawaban Baekhyun sukses membuat raut wajah Luhan menjadi sedih. Kyungsoo dan Chen pun sempat kaget mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Tapi kemudian...

"CHUKKAEYO MY HANNIE" ucap Baekhyun sambil memeluk Luhan, "mana mungkin aku begitu tega padamu, tanpa kau suruh pun aku pasti mengucapkan selamat. Tapi tadi aku hanya ingin mengerjaimu saja kkk"

"aigoo Baek, kau itu iseng sekali" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menggelengkan kepala

"Bukan Byun Baekhyun namanya kalau tidak iseng" Luhan yang menjawab

"sudah-sudah, lebih baik kita pulang sekarang. Langit sudah mulai gelap" ucap Chen

"Ne"

**-Love In Highschool-**

Malam ini di website sekolah mereka sedang ramai dengan beberapa topik, seperti Oh! Yehet Restaurant yang ternyata adalah restaurant milik Orangtua Oh Sehun, Para siswa baru yang sudah mulai mengaktifkan akun mereka diwebsite itu, sampai berita keberangkatan Kris ke Amerika.

** galaxy_fanfan : Tomorrow and 3 months later will be my day. Fighting! 28minutes ago. 998likes. 365comments.**

__**zyxzjs : **kau mau kemana Kris?

** llama_ajol : **kudengar dia akan ke Amerika

** zyxzjs **: selama 3 bulan? yang benar saja

...**tbc...**

**hehehehe gimana? masih pendek? mian kkkk tapi ini udh lumayan panjang kok dari sebelumnya-sebelumnya.**

**aku mau minta maaf ya sebulan kedepan kayanya bener-bener sibuk buat prakerin jadi gabisa buat ff. Mungkin bulan besoknya lagi :)))**

**sekali lagi aku ngucapin BIG THANKS TO ALL REVIEWERS semoga pahalanya diterima/?/? juga para siders, favoriters/? dan followers ff ini. Semoga penanti ff ini masih ada ya, jadinya aku juga semangat buat ngetiknya hehe.**

**yaudah sampai disini dulu. Bye~**

**KAMSAHAMNIDA**

**LOVE !**

**Kachimato**


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kenapa kamu diam saja, padahal kamu tahu?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

** Sorry telat banget updatenya kkk~ semoga ga pada lupa sama ceritanya ya**

**.**

**Let's enjoy the fiction**

**.**

**galaxy_fanfan : **Tomorrow and 3 months later will be my day. Fighting! **2days ago. 5klikes. 3,65kcomments.**

**zyxzjs : **kau mau kemana Kris?

**llama_ajol :**kudengar dia akan ke Amerika

**zyxzjs : **selama 3 bulan? Yang benar saja

**exoxm90 : **lama juga, apa yang dia lakukan selama itu

**kjmsuho: **masa kalian blm tau kalau Kris akan menjadi perwakilan pertukaran pelajar tahun ini?

**zyxzjs : **wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh aku baru tau

**baekhyunee : **chukkae Kris sunbae ^^

**exoxm90 : **CHUKKAE KRIS!

**real_pcy : **wah baekkie sudah mengaktifkan akun rupanya

**exoxm90 : **ah kau ini tidak dimana mana modus mulu **real_pcy**. Sudah cepat tembak saja dia

**luexolu : **chukkaeyo sunbae~

**real_pcy : **tunggu tanggal mainnya saja nuna^^ **exoxm90**

**chenchen : **chukkae sunbae

**sexykai : **wah sudah ada baekhyun dan luhan, lalu kyungsoo mana

**cutesoo : **aku disini, btw chukkae Kris sunbae^^

**sexykai : **wah cute benar-benar cute. Cute dan sexy jika disatukan akan daebak sepertinya kkk

**oohsehun : **jika disatukan akan jadi kopisusu **sexykai**

**luexolu : **kkkkk

**real_pcy : **HAHAHAHA BENAR SEKALI KAU SEHUN

**zyxzjs : **KASIAN SUSUNYA NANTI TERNODAI HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH

**exoxm90 : **#PRAYFORKOPI HHAHAHAHAHA

**sexykai : **huh kalian. Sakitnya. Tuh. Disini.

**baekhyunee : ** kkkkkk seperti lagunya nomnom

**real_pcy : **benar kau baekkie kkkkk

**sexykai : **nomnom siapa tuh?!

**Next comments…**

"huh apa apaan mereka. Malah membahas hal yang tidak penting. Percuma saja aku mengemis ngemis kepada eomma untuk pertukaran pelajar ini jika respon mereka hanya seperti itu." Gerutu seorang namja seusai men-stalk comment dari status yang di-updatenya di website sekolahnya.

Memang benar jika Kris –panggilan namja itu- mengemis ngemis pada eommanya meminta dijadikan perwakilan pertukaran pelajar tahun ini. Tujuannya hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari orang-orang disekitarnya dan menjadi orang yang dapat dibanggakan. Tentu pasti ada latar belakang yang membuat Kris berbuat seperti itu.

Kris, atau Wu Yifan merupakan anak dari pemilik perusahaan besar Wu Coorporation. Tapi sayang, orang tua mereka sudah berpisah sebelum Kris memulai sekolahnya. Dan hak asuh Kris jatuh kepada eommanya. Walaupun seperti itu, ayah Kris masih menginginkan mengasuh Kris sampai sekarang. Tujuannya jelas, untuk menjadikan Kris sebagai penerus Wu Coorporation. Berbeda dengan ayahnya, walaupun eomma Kris juga berasal dari kalangan atas. Tapi eommanya tidak akan berbuat sesukanya demi kesenangan anaknya ataupun keluarganya. Mungkin karena itu juga orang tua Kris berpisah.

Mungkin kalian berfikir mengapa eomma Kris dengan sifatnya yang seperti itu bisa mengabulkan permintaan Kris yang cenderung –semena-mena. Tentu saja dengan _sedikit ancaman _yang Kris ucapkan.

"_kalau begini caranya lebih baik aku tinggal bersama ayah saja. Toh ayah akan menerimaku dengan senang hati dan akan mengabulkan semua permintaanku. Apalagi hanya pertukaran pelajar, jika aku masuk sekolah yang dibuat ayah dalam hitungan detik pun permintaanku akan dikabulkan."_

Jika sudah seperti itu, eommanya bisa apa. Eommanya pasti akan susah bertemu Kris nanti. Ayahnya itu tidak pernah menetap disuatu daerah lebih dari 3bulan, dikarenakan pekerjaannya yang selalu berpindah-pindah tempat. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana nasib Kris nanti, apalagi ayahnya yang juga akan menjadi _single parent _tidak pernah terbayangkan bagaimana nantinya.

Seperti menambah kekesalannya, Kris –namja itu- menyadari kalau gantungan boneka panda yang selalu menggantung di tasnya tiba-tiba terlepas dari habitatnya. Karena kekesalannya memuncak, saat itu juga gantungannya ia lempar jauh sesuka hatinya. Tapi detik berikutnya ia tersadar kalau gantungan itu pemberian ayahnya sebelum orangtuanya bercerai. Tanpa berfikir lagi, ia langsung mencari keberadaan gantungan yang baru saja dilemparnya.

**-Love in HighSchool-**

Matahari sedang teriknya bersinar, banyak siswa yang berlalu-lalang seakan sedang berlomba untuk cepat-cepat sampai kerumah mengistirahatkan badan dan fikirannya setelah seharian beraktivitas disekolah. Begitu juga dengan yeoja cantik yang satu ini, ia sedang berjalan untuk mengistirahatkan badan dan fikirannya dibawah pohon rindang yang menghadap kearah lapangan. Ia tidak langsung pulang kerumahnya karena mulai hari itu ia akan bekerja part-time di restaurant yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari sekolahnya.

"hahhhhhh sejuk sekali disini" ucapnya saat sudah duduk bersandar di bawah pohon. Awalnya ia hanya mengistirahatkan badannya tapi secara tak terduga matanya pun terpejam dan ia memasuki dunia mimpinya.

Sesosok namja sedang berjalan santai di koridor sekolah. Ditangannya terdapat sebotol air mineral yang baru saja ia beli dari kantin. Pandangannya mengelilingi sudut sekolah, nampaknya ia sedang mencari tempat yang cocok untuk melepas lelah setelah berlatih dance. Dan pandangannya terhenti pada pohon rindang yang membelakangi lapangan.

Segera ia menghempaskan badannya pada pohon tersebut –agak keras. Ia meringis sebentar lalu tanpa mengulur waktu lagi ia langsung meneguk air mineral yang tadi dibawanya.

Karna hempasan seseorang, satu buah yang tadinya bertengger manis diatas pohon tersebut terlepas dari tempatnya dan turun mengikuti gravitasi bumi tepat mengenai kepala yeoja cantik dibawahnya.

"aww.." ringis seorang yeoja sambil mengelus kepalanya, dan jangan lupakan ia yang baru terbangun dari mimpi indahnya.

Suara yeoja itu mengagetkan sosok namja _dibelakangnya-_disisi belakang pohon- yang sedang minum, akibatnya namja itu terbatuk karena tersedak.

Yeoja itu menengok mengikuti arah suara, dan membulatkan matanya kaget "sehun sunbae…"

Yang dipanggil pun menoleh, tak kalah kagetnya dengan yang memanggil. Namja itu masih terbatuk-batuk

"sunbae, gwaenchana?" Tanya Luhan, karena yang ditanya tidak menjawab –masih terbatuk, secara refleks Luhan mengusap-usap punggung namja itu berharap batuknya segera selesai(?)

"ne, gwaenchana" jawab Sehun setelah batuknya mereda. Refleks Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya lega.

"ehm, Luhan apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sehun

"aku hanya beristirahat sebentar, lalu kemudian tertid…. Oh astaga jam berapa sekarang?!" jawab Luhan kemudian melihat jam tangannya panik

"maaf sunbae, aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa" pamit Luhan segera berlari meninggalkan tempat itu

"ne, hati-hati Luhan" jawab Sehun setelah Luhan melesat pergi.

Secara tak sadar bibir Sehun tertarik mengembangkan senyum hanya dengan membayangkan perlakuan Luhan tadi –saat mengusap-usap punggungnya. Perlakuannya sangat manis. Sama seperti orangnya.

Lamunannya terhenti karena ponselnya bergetar

_Whatsapp : 3 unread message_

Kemudian ia membuka aplikasi Whatsapp, yang ternyata semuanya dari sahabat gelapnya(?)

_**Kkamjong**_

_Hey albino, Dimana kau sekarang?_

_Aku mencarimu daritadi_

_Bales!_

"dasar anak alay" ucap Sehun. Baru saja ia ingin mengetik balasan tapi namanya sudah diteriaki oleh sahabatnya itu

"ALBINOOO" Sehun sedikit bersyukur karena keadaan sekolah sudah sepi. Kalau saja masih ramai, mungkin seisi sekolahpun mendengar teriakan sahabatnya itu

"hei, kita ingin kemana setelah ini?" Tanya Kai atau Sehun memanggilnya Kkamjong

"pulang, memang ingin kemana lagi?" jawab Sehun

"baru jam segini masa ingin pulang?" Kai menaikkan alisnya. Membuat Sehun memberikan tatapan yang aneh kepadanya

_Cause all of me. Loves all of you…_

_Noona calling…_

"_yeoboseyo?"_

"ya, ada apa noona?"

"_jawaban apa itu, apa kau tidak rindu pada noona mu ini?"_

Noonanya tidak tau jika Sehun sedang memasang tampang malas disana. Walaupun Sehun memang merindukan noonanya tapi ia malas saja mendengar sifat narsis noonanya itu

"ne, noona bogosippeo" ucap Sehun kemudian. Fyi itu adalah kalimat langka yang keluar dari mulut seorang Oh Sehun. Maka dari itu Kai yang tadinya sibuk dengan ponsenya sampai berteriak tidak jelas(?)

"_nado Sehunnie kkk~ apa disitu ada kai?"_ Tanya noonanya karena samar-samar mendengar suara Kai

"ne, noona"

"_oh iya Sehun, mampir saja ke restaurant dekat sekolahmu. Sekalian ajak Kai juga. Noona rindu dengan kalian" _

"ne noona, sebentar lagi kami kesana" jawab Sehun

"_yasudah, noona tunggu ya"_

"ne" dan Sehun langsung memutuskan sambungan telpon itu

"kita ke restaurant dekat sekolah" ucap Sehun pada Kai

"pasti noona mu rindu denganku ya" ucap Kai kepedean, walaupun memang kenyataannya seperti itu

Sehun hanya menatap Kai dengan pandangan khasnya kemudian segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

**-Love in HighSchool-**

"semoga aku tidak dipecat" ucap Luhan setelah berada di depan Oh Yehet Restaurant. Yeoja itu terlambat sepuluh menit di hari pertama kerjanya. Lucu juga jika ia sudah dipecat padahal belum melakukan pekerjaan apapun.

Saat ia masuk kedalam restaurant itu sudah dipenuhi oleh pelanggan yang kebanyakan adalah siswa sekolah yang mampir hanya sekedar membeli bubble tea atau cake yang terkenal enak.

"LUHAN!" panggil seorang yeoja dengan senyum yang merekah seperti menemukan air ditengah gurun pasir(?). Luhan segera menghampiri yeoja itu –yang ternyata adalah atasan dari Yehet Restaurant

"mian sajangnim, aku terlambat" ucap Luhan sambil membungkuk

"ne, gwaenchana. Ah iya, panggil aku eonnie saja, Hani eonnie" ucap yeoja itu sambil tersenyum. Rupanya pemilik restaurant tersebut baik sekali

"ne, eonnie" balas Luhan sambil tersenyum

"ayo cepat ganti pakaianmu, lihat itu pelanggan sudah banyak"

"siap, eonnie" jawab Luhan imut membuat Hani gemas

Oh Hani merupakan atasan sekaligus anak dari pemilik Oh Yehet Restaurant. Itu berarti ia adalah kakak dari seorang namja tampan bernama Oh Sehun. Bekerja di restaurant dekat sekolah adiknya merupakan ide dari Hani sendiri, selain mencari suasana baru, ia juga bisa sering-sering bertemu dengan Yixing dan Sehun.

"Eonnieeeeeeeeee" panggil yeoja berdimple.

"YIXING!" Panjang umur sekali. Kemudian mereka berpelukan dan bercerita-cerita melepas rindu(?)

Tak lama kemudian datang dua namja tampan yang membuat perhatian orang-orang yang ada disana teralihkan melihat mereka

"albino, itu noonamu dan yixing noona" ucap Kai pada Sehun

Tanpa berkata apapun Sehun segera menghampiri noonanya

"Sehun, Kai" ucap Yixing yang lebih dulu menyadari kedatangan dua namja tampan itu

"Hunnieeee" ucap Noonanya sambil memeluk Sehun. Dan Sehun membalas pelukannya

"sweet sekali kakak adik ini" ucap Yixing

"noona mau seperti itu? Sini sama aku saja" ucap Kai sambil merentangkan tangannya

"dalam mimpimu saja" jawab Yixing sambil menjitak Kai

"kkkkkk sudahlah lebih baik kita berkumpul di ruanganku saja, kaja" ajak Oh Hani

Ruangan kerja Oh Hani memang dibuat senyaman mungkin, bahkan disana ada playstation. Siapa yang menyangka jika yeoja cantik itu juga suka bertanding game dengan namjachingunya jika ada waktu luang. Kkkk. Jadilah Kai dan Sehun betah berlama-lama disana. Jangan tanyakan Yixing, ia dan Hani pun mempunyai dunia sendiri.

"noona, aku ingin bubble tea" ucap Sehun pada noonanya

"aish Sehun ini manja sekali" ucap noonanya. Dan Sehun memasang muka memohonnya seolah memberikan isyarat kata _"jebal"_

Kai yang melihat itu mengeluarkan gerakan seperti ingin muntah yang lainnya dan sukses membuat yang lainnya tertawa

"kkk baiklah noona ambilkan. Kalian juga mau kan?" pertanyaan Hani yang sepertinya adalah sebuah pernyataan. Karena dua makhluk yang ada disana pun pasti menginginkan apa saja –jika gratis kkk

Sambil menunggu bubble teanya datang, Sehun melihat-lihat sekitar. Kebetulan ruangan Oh Hani memang dindingnya terbuat dari kaca yang hanya bisa dilihat dari dalam, dari luar hanya terlihat gelap saja.

Tak lama kemudian Sehun seperti melihat Luhan memakai seragam kerja. Karena kurang yakin dengan penglihatannya, maka Sehun bertanya pada Kai dengan berbisik –takut kedengaran Yixing=_=

"kkamjong, apa yang memakai seragam disana itu Luhan?"

"yang benar saja, itu kan namja hun" jawab Kai enteng

"seragam kerja, bodoh" ucap Sehun kesal

"ah, iya benar itu Luhan. Dia bekerja disini?"

"mana ku tau" jawab Sehun cuek padahal dalam hatinya banyak sekali pertanyaan seperti itu

Tak lama kemudian Oh Hani datang dengan beberapa bubble tea

"thank you noona" ucap Sehun langsung merebut bubble teanya

"dasar, kau ini"

Siapapun yang ada diruangan itu sebenarnya sudah tau kalau Sehun menyukai Luhan. Jangan salahkan Yixing dengan mulutnya yang ember itu. Dan noonanya sebenarnya sangat setuju jika Sehun bersama dengan Luhan. Tapi ia bersikap biasa saja seolah tidak tau apa-apa –di depan Sehun- ingat ya hanya di depan Sehun. Berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat jika di depan Yixing.

Semua yang ada disana juga tau jika Sehun selalu melihat ke kaca jendela hanya untuk melihat Luhan. Tapi mereka pura-pura tidak tau saja kkkk

"ah iya, tumben sekali kalian hanya berdua, kemana si Chanyeol dan Kris itu?" Tanya Hani

"kalau Chanyeol, sepertinya ia sedang kencan dengan pacarnya. Dan Kris itukan sedang menjalani pertukaran pelajar" jawab Yixing

"what? Park Chanyeol berkencan dengan siapa?" Tanya Hani mewakili pertanyaan kedua namja disitu

"siapa lagi kalau bukan Byun Baekhyun"

"ah jadi mereka sudah berkencan?" Tanya Kai

"kenapa? Kau patah hati? kkk" ledek Yixing

"tidak akan, kan kopi sudah punya susu sendiri" ucap Sehun membuat yixing tertawa

"ah kalian membicarakan apasih" ucap Hani

"sudah abaikan mereka saja noona" ucap Kai dengan wajah malasnya

"kkk sudah-sudah, ah iya bagaimana dengan Kris? Hebat sekali dia" ucap Hani membuat Sehun langsung berada dalam mood yang buruk.

Hanya Kai dan Yixing yang menjawab pertanyaan dari Hani, sementara Sehun yang dasarnya malas berbicara semakin menjadi-jadi. Bagaimana tidak, pembicaraannya mengarah seperti _siapa yang lebih baik, Kris atau Sehun? _Dengan perbandingan Sehun selalu dengan fakta yang buruk ckckck

"noona aku ingin pulang ini sudah malam" ucap Sehun mengingatkan semuanya

"ah iya benar, tidak terasa ya cepat sekali waktu berlalu" ucap Yixing

"yasudah, hati-hati ya kalian semua"

"noona tidak pulang?" Tanya Sehun

"mungkin nanti setelah semuanya sudah rapi"

"yasudah noona hati-hati ya, apa perlu aku minta Seungjo hyung menemani noona?"

"tidak usah Sehun, paling sebentar lagi noona pulang"

"aduh, Sehun ini perhatian sekali" ucap Kai membuat semua yang disana terkikik

**-Love in HighSchool-**

Luhan sedang menunggu bus di halte, jam kerjanya memang sudah selesai sebelum Sehun pulang dari restaurant tadi. karena sudah malam, maka bus yang lewat pun sudah jarang. Sebenarnya Luhan sudah ingin berjalan kaki saja lewat jalan tembusan, tapi karena sudah malam juga jadi ia agak takut.

Tak lama kemudian ada sebuah motor yang berhenti di depannya

"…..Sehun sunbae?" ucapnya ketika sang pemilik motor membuka helmnya

"kau sedang menunggu bus untuk pulang kerumah kan? Lebih baik aku antar saja" ucap Sehun dengan keberanian yang cukup asal kalian tau

"ah tidak usah sunbae, merepotkan" jawab Luhan

"mana ada yang merepotkan kalau itu untukmu Luhan" ucap Sehun –dalam hatinya- ulang, biar mendramatisir, DALAM HATINYA. Huh payah sekali Sehun ini

"tidak apa kok, lagipula aku tidak sedang buru-buru"

"yasudah kalau begitu"

"pegang yang erat ya" ucap Sehun sekalian modus(?)

Kemudian ia melesatkan motornya dengan kecepatan yang sedang. Selama diperjalanan tidak ada pembicaraan apapun. Mereka sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing, dan detak jantung masing-masing.

**-Love in HighSchool-**

**1 Bulan Kemudian…**

"Baek, aku ingin bertanya suatu hal" ucap Kyungsoo. Saat ini mereka sedang menunggu pesanan makanan di kantin.

"Tanya apa, Soo?" jawab Baekhyun sambil memainkan handphonenya

"tapi janji, kau harus jawab dengan jujur"

"iya, apa Kyungsoo chagi?" ucap Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari handphonenya

"Baek please…" saat ini mereka sudah benar-benar dekat setelah lebih dari satu bulan selalu bersama. Dan Baekhyun pun tau jika Kyungsoo tidak terlalu suka jika _diperlakukan manis, _seperti dipanggil chagi dsb

Baekhyun terkekeh"ne, ne, kau ingin bertanya apa?"

"sebenarnya kau berpacaran atau tidak dengan Chanyeol sunbae? Sudah sejak pertama masuk dan sampai sekarang kau tidak pernah jauh-jauh darinya, malah semakin menempel seperti perangko dan amplop"

"lalu apa bedanya dengan kita, Soo?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Baekhyun please, kita ini kan sama-sama yeoja" Kyungsoo memasang wajah malas

"iya, iya, maafkan aku Soo. Jangan terlalu serius seperti itu" ucap Baekhyun sambil mencolek dagu Kyungsoo –menggodanya

"Baek!" peringatan Kyungsoo entah yang keberapa.

"kkk~ ah masalah itu, doakan saja secepatnya ia menembakku(?)" jawab Baekhyun dengan serius

"ah jadi karna itu, payah sekali Chanyeol sunbae. Mau menunggu kau direbut Chen?" ucap Kyungsoo kesal dan pada kalimat akhir suaranya mengecil,

"hah? Direbut? direbut siapa soo?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran

"tidak, aku hanya asal bicara" ucap Kyungsoo

"wooo Kyungsoo"

Yap, sudah lebih dari satu bulan mereka bersekolah di sana. Satu bulan memang bukan waktu yang lama tapi juga bukan waktu yang cepat untuk mereka beradaptasi dan mengenal lebih dekat bagaimana sifat-sifat dari teman mereka dan bagaimana seharusnya mereka bersikap. Dan Kyungsoo merupakan salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang peka akan keadaan sekitar. Ia memang tidak berniat memperhatikan keadaan, tapi keadaan tersebut memang sudah jelas tertangkap olehnya.

Seperti Luhan dan Sehun yang saling menyukai namun sama-sama gengsi. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang semakin hari semakin dekat, dan Chen yang tidak menyukai itu. Entah orang lain tau atau tidak, tapi Kyungsoo tau semuanya. Hanya satu yang ia tidak tau, yaitu perasaannya pada namja bernama Kim Jongin

**-Love in HighSchool- **

"kenapa kamu diam saja padahal kamu tahu" Kyungsoo kaget dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan Chen. Kini mereka sedang berada di Yehet Restaurant. Menghabiskan waktu dan melihat pekerjaan Luhan

"apasih Chen?" Baekhyun mewakili pertanyaan Kyungsoo diotaknya

"sebentar ini lagi loading gambarnya…" ucap Chen masih focus dengan ponselnya

"HAHAHAHAHAHA TERNYATA TAHU" ia tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah gambarnya terlihat semua

"apasih Chen, coba aku lihat" Baekhyun merampas ponsel Chen

"kenapa kamu diam saja padahal kamu tahu HAHAHAHAHA LUCU SEKALI" Baekhyun pun mengikuti tingkah Chen. Rupanya mereka berdua tidak ingat dimana mereka berada.

"Lihat ini Soo!" Baekhyun menyerahkan ponsel Chen

Tak lama kemudian Kyungsoo ikut tertawa.

"hahah sudah-sudah, kalian tidak ingat dimana kita berada sekarang? Banyak sekali orang-orang yang melihat kearah kita. Apa kalian tidak malu?" ucap Kyungsoo menyudahi tawa diantara mereka(?)

"ne, mian aku kelepasan hahaha" ucap Chen

"iya Soo mian, salahkan saja Kai sunbae yang memasang profil foto seperti itu hahaha"

"Baekhyun jangan mulai lagi" ucap Kyungsoo

Dan Baekhyun hanya memberikan cengiran serta salam dua jarinya(?)

Tapi Kyungsoo jadi memikirkan apakah Kai –Kim Jongin- mempunyai suatu maksud dengan memasang foto seperti itu, atau hanya untuk lelucon saja. Karena baru kali ini Jongin memasang foto lucu seperti itu. Gambar tahu dan diatasnya terdapat tulisan "kenapa kamu diam saja padahal kamu tahu" itu benar-benar lucu. Kyungsoo jadi tertawa lagi jika mengingat-ingat itu.

Sementara itu hanya jarak beberapa meja dari mereka ada beberapa namja tampan yang memperhatikan mereka dengan beberapa pemikiran juga

"_senang rasanya melihat Baekhyun tertawa lepas seperti itu" –Park Chanyeol_

"_ternyata Kyungsoo lebih manis saat tertawa" –Kim Jongin_

"_mereka tertawa tidak kenal tempat sekali" –Oh Sehun_

Ah jangan fikirkan yang terakhir itu. Memang dia seperti itu. Coba saja jika ada Luhan disana sedang tertawa, mungkin pemikirannya akan berubah seratusdelapanpuluh derajat.

"Sehun, noonamu memanggil" ucap Chanyeol

Sehun segera menghampiri noonanya, tapi pandangannya tetap pada Luhan yang tidak jauh dari tempat noonanya berada.

"ada apa noo…." Baru saja ia ingin bertanya tapi noonanya sudah memeluknya, erat. Sehun yang bingung dengan sikap noonanya hanya membalas pelukannya.

Tidak disangka ternyata adegan itu menghasilkan banyak penonton(?)

"wah Sehun enak sekali bisa dipeluk yeoja secantik itu" ucap Chanyeol

"itu kan noonanya, bodoh" jawab Kai

"iya, tapi noona ku tidak pernah memelukku seperti itu, jika aku memeluknya pasti di hadiahi sebuah jitakan manis"

"itu sih deritamu hahahahahahahahahahahah" tawa Kai

Tapi ada seorang yeoja yang berubah mood saat melihat adegan itu.

**To be continue. . .**

**Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Gadanta ya? Maaf banget ini aja nyuri" waktu bikinnya**

**Lagi bener-bener sibuk dikejar deadline –garis kematian- kkkk**

**Semoga ga mengecewakan ya**

**Tadinya pengen dipanjangin lagi tapi waktu sudah tidak memungkinkan, ini juga udah panjang kok ;)))) lagian takut bosen kalo kepanjangan(?)**

**Kripik dan saran sangat terbuka bagi yang pengen ngasih(?)**

**Tulis di kotak review aja apa pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini**

**Sekali lagi big thanks to all of you~**

**.**

**LOVE!**

**Kachimato**


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**kau harus bisa membawa Luhan ke rumah ini"-Sehun | "Byun Baekhyun, jadilah pacarku" -Chanyeol**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

** Nih udah mulai confessnya~ yang masih geregetan gigit bantal aja(?)**

**.**

**Let's enjoy the fiction**

**. **

**-Love in HighSchool-**

"Sehunaaaa"

"Chagi"

"Hunnie"

"Sehun!"

Habis sudah kesabaran seorang yeoja yang tidak mendapat tanggapan sama sekali dari orang yang dipanggilnya, bahkan dilirik pun tidak. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di kamar Sehun, dengan Sehun yang duduk dikasur sambil memetik gitarnya tidak jelas, dan noonanya -Oh Hani- duduk di kursi belajar Sehun yang diputar menghadap adiknya.

"baiklah, baiklah, noona minta maaf dengan sungguh-sungguh dan tidak akan mengulanginya lagi"

Sehun yang berpura-pura sibuk pun akhirnya menoleh juga kearah noonanya.

"Kau yakin noona?" Tanya Sehun dengan raut wajah serius

"ne, noona sangat yakin" ucapnya dengan percaya diri

"hm. Tapi aku punya syarat" ucap Sehun sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Noonanya pun mendesis "apa syaratnya?"

"kau harus bisa membawa Luhan ke rumah ini" jawab Sehun

Noonanya berfikir sebentar, _sepertinya ini akan mudah_ kemudian yeoja cantik itu mengangguk yakin "Baiklah, hanya itu kan?"

"tidak, aku ingin 5 cup bubble tea sekarang"

"dasar maniak"

Sejak insiden –berpelukan- kemarin, Luhan mendadak dingin kepada Sehun. Jelas saja, melihat orang yang disukainya berpelukan dengan orang lain dengan sangat erat membuat daerah di sekitar dadanya menjadi sesak. Pemikiran Luhan tentang Sehun yang belum mempunyai kekasih dibuang jauh-jauh, dan lebih parahnya kekasih Sehun adalah atasan kerjanya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri juga. Tapi tenang saja, itu hanya pemikiran Luhan, karena nyatanya Sehun bahkan belum memiliki kekasih. Karena yang akan dipilih Sehun untuk menjadi kekasihnya yaitu Luhan sendiri. Hanya saja Luhan belum mengetahui kalau yang menjadi atasan kerjanya itu adalah kakak kandung dari orang yang disukainya. Salahkan saja otaknya yang tidak berfikir sejauh itu(?)

Dan masalah berpelukan kemarin itu, ahem, itu sebenarnya sudah ada skenarionya. Yap, siapa lagi kalau bukan ide Yixing dan juga noonanya Sehun sendiri. Tapi naas, Sehun dengan mudahnya mengetahui itu. Alhasil ia ngambek/? Pada Yixing dan Noonanya.

**-Love in HighSchool-**

Hari liburan atau weekend memang saatnya menghabiskan waktu untuk berjalan-jalan mengunjungi tempat-tempat wisata. Seperti sepasang yeoja dan namja yang sedang berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan ditengah keramaian tempat wisata itu. Kalau dilihat sekilas, mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang sangat sempurna. Si namja tampak tinggi dan tampan dengan setelan jeans hitam dan kaos lengan panjangnya yang berwarna putih serta snapback yang juga berwarna putih. Sedangkan si yeoja terlihat cantik dan imut dengan tingginya yang hanya sebatas dada si namja, ia memakai dress diatas lutut berwarna putih dengan corak hitam serta bandana berwarna putih. Keduanya berjalan beriringan dengan menggunakan sneakers yang sama persis. Benar-benar sepasang couple yang serasi.

Tapi sayang, mereka tidak benar-benar menjadi sepasang couple –mungkin belum-. Entah ini yang keberapa kalinya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun –namja dan yeoja itu- menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti layaknya sepasang kekasih.

"Baekkie, kita mau kemana setelah ini?" Tanya Chanyeol pada yeoja disampingnya

"aku bingung, terserah kau saja oppa" yap, Baekhyun memang sudah lama memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan oppa.

"baiklah, kita ke wahana rumah hantu saja. Kaja" ajak Chanyeol dengan wajah yang ceria. Sementara Baekhyun sedang berperang dengan pemikirannya.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun paling tidak suka –takut- jika dihadapkan dengan hantu, dan sialnya Chanyeol belum mengetahui fakta itu.

Antrian menuju wahana itu memang agak panjang, bahkan sangat. Wajar saja karna itu termasuk salah satu wahana baru yang diminati banyak orang. Selama mengantri Baekhyun lebih banyak melamun –memikirkan bagaimana nasibnya jika ia benar-benar masuk ke wahana itu- dan Chanyeol tau itu.

"Baek?" panggil Chanyeol. Baekhyun agak sedikit menaikkan bahunya kaget.

"ya, ada apa oppa?" Jawab Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol

"kau kenapa Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol yang menyadari wajah Baekhyun mulai memucat.

"tidak apa-apa kok oppa" jawabnya memaksakan senyum. Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin menolak, tapi ia tidak enak dengan Chanyeol karena melihat Chanyeol yang sangat semangat.

Chanyeol pun menghembuskan nafasnya "baiklah Baekkie, lebih baik kita istirahat dulu" kemudian Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun keluar dari antrian itu.

Mereka memilih beristirahat di salah satu stand makanan. Menaiki beberapa wahana membuat lambungnya berteriak minta diisi.

"Baek, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah selesai memesan makanan

"ne" jawab Baekhyun namun terlihat keraguan di wajahnya

"sungguh?" Tanya Chanyeol meyakinkan

"hm.. sebenarnya.. aku sangat takut dengan hantu-hantu, tapi melihatmu yang sangat bersemangat aku tidak tega menolaknya" Baekhyun menjelaskan sambil menunduk, takut-takut _Chanyeolnya _marah

"Baekkie, kalau kau takut bilang saja. Aku tidak akan marah" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusak rambut Baekhyun

"mianhae oppa" ucap Baekhyun masih menunduk, bedanya sekarang pipinya sedikit bersemu merah akibat perlakuan manis Chanyeol

"ya, kalaupun kau jadi masuk, kau tidak akan takut karena ada aku disana yang akan melindungimu kkk" ya Tuhan, Chanyeol _cheesy _sekali, Baekhyun makin merona mendengarnya

"nah gitu dong senyum, kan cantiknya bertambah" ucap Chanyeol –lagi-lagi- menggoda Baekhyun

Tak lama kemudian pesanan mereka datang. Bersyukurlah Baekhyun bisa menghentikan Chanyeol untuk saat ini.

Mereka makan dalam diam. Memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka jika sedang makan tidak membicarakan apapun. Setelah beberapa menit, Baekhyun menyadari kalau Chanyeol hanya memandanginya dan tidak lagi memakan makanannya.

"oppa, kenapa kau tidak mak…an?" ucapan Baekhyun terhenti karena ia melihat piring Chanyeol yang sudah bersih dari makanan.

"oppa makan cepat sekali" ucap Baekhyun terkagum.. atau terkaget/?

"kau saja yang makannya lama" jawab Chanyeol meledek

"biar saja, makan itu harus dihayati dan dirasakan. Kita harus ingat banyak orang diluar sana yang tidak bisa merasakan makanan seperti ini. Jadi kita harus bersyukur" ucap Baekhyun yang sungguh _bijaksana _yang Chanyeol sadari itu hanya alasan Baekhyun saja untuk pembelaan dirinya karna tidak mau di tuduh pemakan terlama/?

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan bergumam "ooohh"

"benar kan oppa?" Tanya Baekhyun ceria. _Yaampun polos sekali anak ini_ –gumam Chanyeol

"ne, ne, benar sekali. Sekarang selesaikan makananmu, kau masih ingin mengunjungi wahana lainnya kan?" Tanya Chanyeol dibalas anggukan oleh Baekhyun

**-Love in HighSchool-**

"Chen, mian aku hanya bisa sampai sekarang, nanti kau kirim saja materinya biar aku yang meyusunnya" ucap Luhan usai kerja kelompok mereka selesai

"tidak apa Luhan, ne nanti pasti aku kirim" jawab Chen

"ah iya aku buru-buru. Bye Chen" Luhan segera meninggalkan kelas itu karena ia masih harus bekerja _part time_. Mereka memang mengerjakan tugas kelompok hanya berdua di sekolah, dan murid-murid lainnya sudah meninggalkan sekolah. Ya, kecuali seorang yeoja yang tidak sengaja melihat Luhan dan Chen yang masih berada di kelas. Yeoja itu tidak mengira kalau Luhan dan Chen mengerjakan tugas, karena saat ia melihat Luhan dan Chen sedang tertawa bersama. Dan saat itu juga yeoja itu langsung berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

**-Love in HighSchool-**

"Luhan?" panggil seorang yeoja menghampiri Luhan

"ya, eonnie ada apa?" jawab Luhan pada seorang yeoja yang lebih tua darinya

"hari ini apakah ada waktu luang?" Tanya Hani, yeoja yang dipanggil eonnie

"eum, sebenarnya aku ingin mengerjakan tugas. Memangnya ada apa eon?"

Hani merubah raut wajahnya menjadi sedih "ah begitu, padahal aku ingin sekali mengajakmu mampir kerumahku"

Luhan yang melihat itupun menjadi tidak tega, "tapi sepertinya kalau hanya mampir, aku bisa"

"benarkah?" raut wajah Hani berubah menjadi cerah kembali, dasar.

"ne" jawab Luhan dengan wajah yang ceria juga

"baiklah, tunggu sebentar" kemudian Hani meninggalkan Luhan sebentar dan kembali dengan membawa tas.

"kaja Luhan" ajak Hani membuat Luhan mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"sekarang ganti seragammu, kita akan menghabiskan waktu bersama" ajak Hani dengan wajah sumringah

"tapi eonnie, bukankah ini masih jam kerja?"

"apakah kau lupa kalau aku ini bosnya? Kkkk lagipula 30 menit lagi jam kerjamu sudah habis kok" Luhan hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tapi dengan raut wajah yang masih bingung, membuat Hani gemas dan melampiaskannya dengan mencubiti pipi Luhan.

"eonnie…" protes Luhan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. _Lucu sekali anak ini pantas saja Sehun menyukainya _gumam Hani dalam hati

"hahaha sudah sana cepat ganti bajumu" ucap Hani sambil mendorong Luhan

**-Love in HighSchool-**

"oppa, kita foto yuk" ajak Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di taman. Mereka terlihat lelah usai menjajali semua wahana itu, namun tetap saja raut gembira ada pada wajah mereka.

"kaja," Chanyeol segera mendekat ke Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun langsung mengambil gambar.

"aish, kenapa kau tidak memberi aba-aba?" ucap Chanyeol sedikit kesal

Baekhyun hanya terkikik dan mengucapkan kata "mian". Foto itu memang terlihat lucu, karena Chanyeol sedang melihat kearah layar sambil membenarkan rambutnya, dan Baekhyun berpose seperti orang menyebalkan sambil melirik kearah Chanyeol.

"baiklah, baiklah. Ayo kita foto lagi" kemudian mereka berselca-ria dengan berbagai pose.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Chanyeol merebahkan badannya di rerumputan. _Fyi, _mereka sekarang duduk di rerumputan hijau yang luas. Baekhyun sedang sibuk mengedit foto-fotonya dengan Chanyeol tadi, tak lupa ia meng-upload di _accountnya._

**baekhyunee : [image] **menyenangkan sekali weekend kali ini ^^** 2minutes ago. 22 likes. 12comments.**

**exoxm90: **benarkah itu Chanyeol?

**luexolu: **kau berhutang cerita padaku Baekkie-ya

**sexykai: **heffffff kalian selalu membuatku envy saja

**view next comments…**

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan dari ponselnya, ia melihat Chanyeol berbaring sambil memejamkan matanya dengan kedua tangannya sebagai alas kepalanya. _Tampan sekali… _gumam Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba ide jahil terlintas di kepalanya…

Layaknya photographer handal –atau paparazzi handal- langsung saja ia memotret Chanyeol dari arah samping. Dan benar saja, hasil jepretannya terlihat bagus. Kemudian segera ia upload ke accountnya

**baekhyunee: [image] **kasihan sekali orang ini tidak mempunyai tempat tidur sampai-sampai terlelap di rumput kkkk~ **28secs ago. 1likes. 1comments.**

**real_pcy: **nice paparazzi.

Baekhyun yang sedang asyik terkikik sambil bermain dengan ponselnya langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya karna melihat sebuah comment yang muncul di accountnya. _Mati aku_ ucapnya dalam hati.

Dengan perlahan ia menoleh menghadap Chanyeol yang sudah duduk sambil menghadap kearahnya dengan wajah yang serius. Ia merutukki dirinya karena terlalu asik mengerjai orang hingga tidak sadar kalau orang yang dikerjainya sedang menatap ke arahnya.

"m-mianhae.." ucapnya menunduk dengan suara yang pelan

"apa? Aku tak dengar" ucap Chanyeol

"mianhae oppa" Baekhyun benar-benar takut karena baru pertama kali ia melihat Chanyeol seperti ini. Chanyeol hanya diam dengan masih menatap Baekhyun yang membuat Baekhyun mati kutu. Ia tidak berfikir Chanyeol akan benar-benar marah hanya karena hal ini.

"maafkan aku oppa, aku benar-benar tidak tau jika kau akan marah seperti ini" ucapnya dengan takut-takut

"bagaimana kau bisa tau jika tidak bertanya" jawab Chanyeol benar-benar dingin

"baiklah aku akan melakukan apapun asal oppa tidak lagi marah padaku"

"kau yakin?"

"ne" jawab Baekhyun masih dengan menunduk

"kalau kau yakin, tatap aku" ucap Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun perlahan menatapnya

"Byun Baekhyun, jadilah pacarku" ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap manik mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun membeku, rasanya seperti bumi berhenti berputar.

"a-apa?" tanyanya

"aku tidak tau harus memulai dari mana, aku sudah lama menyukaimu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu, dan sekarang aku benar-benar jatuh dalam pesonamu, Byun Baekhyun saranghae. Would u be mine?" Chanyeol mati-matian menahan gugupnya ia berbicara dengan tetap menatap lurus ke mata Baekhyun. Detakkan jantung mereka beriringan. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tau bagaimana menjawabnya, ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya

"jadi?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan senyum kemenangannya

"aku juga mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol nado saranghae" ucap Baekhyun sambil bersemu

Kemudian percakapan itu diakhiri dengan pelukan serta senyum bahagia satu sama lain. Jika di film-film pasti disekitar mereka sudah ada gambar berbentuk hati yang turun dari langit.

**-Love in HighSchool-**

"eonni kita mau kemana?" Tanya Luhan yang saat ini telah dibawa kabur ke salah satu mall di daerah itu

"sudah, turuti saja kata boss mu. Ini kan masih jam kerjamu" jawab seorang yeoja yang membawa kabur Luhan. Dan Luhan pun hanya mendengus dan menurut saja

"nah, sekarang pilihlah pakaian yang kau suka" ucap Hani –yeoja tadi- setelah berada di sebuah toko pakaian

Luhan menatapnya bingung, awalnya Luhan menolak, tapi karena Hani memohon kepadanya ia jadi tidak tega untuk menolaknya.

Tampak seorang yeoja yang mondar-mandir melihat-lihat pakaian, Luhan masih bingung memilih pakaian apa karena semuanya terlihat bagus dimatanya, andai disini ada Baekhyun, pasti dengan senang hati Baekhyun akan memilihkan pakaian yang cocok untuknya_._

Kelakuan Luhan membuat Hani gemas. Dan berakhirlah ia disini, diruang ganti dengan membawa setelan pakaian yang telah dipilihkan Hani untuknya. Nampaknya Luhan sedikit menyesal tidak memilih salah satu pakaian tadi, bisa saja kan ia menunjuk asal pakaian disana, toh semuanya bagus. Tapi tidak dengan yang ini… pakaiannya sedikit –ahem- terbuka. Awalnya Luhan menerima saja karena pakaian itu memang bagus. Tapi, jika Luhan tau kalau pakaian itu akan dipakai untuk saat itu juga lebih baik Luhan memilih sendiri. _Ah sudahlah tidak ada gunanya juga menyesali apa yang telah terjadi –_pikirnya

Luhan melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin, iya tampak cantik dengan dress diatas lutut tanpa lengan berwarna peach. "baiklah ini tidak terlalu buruk" Luhan menghela nafas sambil menyemangati dirinya sendiri/?

"wah… kau cantik sekali Luhannie" puji Hani begitu melihat Luhan keluar dari ruang ganti.

"gomawo, ah… eonnie juga cantik" ucapnya begitu menyadari kalau Hani juga telah mengganti pakaiannya. Benar kata Luhan, Hani terlihat cantik dan lebih muda dengan pakaian casualnya. Kini mereka terlihat seperti para gadis yang menghabiskan waktunya dengan shopping. Walaupun kenyataannya memang benar apa adanya kkk

"kaja kita kerumahku" ucap Hani sambil meggandeng Luhan

Mereka telah sampai dirumah Luhan, rumahnya terlihat megah dengan halaman yang luas. Sebelum keluar dari mobil, Hani meminta Luhan untuk melepaskan ikatan rambutnya. Luhan sedikit bingung namun ia tetap menuruti permintaan yeoja yang 4 tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

Luhan sedang berdiri menunggu Hani memarkirkan mobilnya. Entah kenapa dirinya menjadi gugup begini, seperti ingin bertemu dengan orang special. [kachi: memang kau akan bertemu dengan orang special Luhan kkkk]

"kau melamun Luhan" ucap Hani yang melihat Luhan melamun

"ah eonni sudah selesai?"

"ah iya Luhan, sebentar.." ucap Hani sambil mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya

"nah.. pakai ini dirambutmu" Hani memberikan sebuah jepitan rambut. Luhan menerimanya sambil mengucapkan terimakasih

"sini sini biar aku yang memakaiakan" terlihat sekali Hani yang sedari tadi exited mendandani Luhan. Sebenarnya dari dulu Hani memang menginginkan adik perempuan, namun naas yang keluar dari rahim ibunya malah seorang laki-laki. Tidak mungkin kan ia mendandani Sehun dan mengajaknya bermain barbie kkkk

"nah kau sekarang sudah mirip Barbie kkk" ucap Hani puas akan hasil karyanya/?

"ah eonni ini bisa saja" Hani hanya terkikik dan segera mengajak Luhan masuk

"aku pulanggggg" ucap Hani saat memasuki rumahnya. Kebiasannya sejak kecil memang tidak bisa dihilangkan.

"eonni sepertinya dirumahmu tidak ada orang" ucap Luhan

"ada kok, memangnya kita bukan orang?" jawab Hani enteng

"ish eonni bukan itu maksudku"

"kkkk iya aku mengerti. Aku tinggal dengan adikku. Sepertinya dia sedang tidur dikamar" Luhan pun menganggukkan kepalanya

"Luhan…. Ayo kita memasak!"

"Sehun yang sedang tidur tiba-tiba terbangun karena lapar, dan beruntungnya ia mencium wangi masakan yang sepertinya nikmat. Segera ia menuju dapur dan menghampiri seorang yeoja yang sedang menaruh botol minuman dengan membelakanginya.

"noona, kau memasak ap…..a?" ucapannya terhenti saat orang yang tadinya ia kira sebagai noonanya itu menoleh. Ia mengucek matanya sebentar _apakah aku masih bermimpi_ Tanya Sehun dalam hatinya.

"kau sudah berada di dunia nyata Sehunnie, cepat cuci wajahmu lalu bergabung bersama kami" ucap Hani –noonanya Sehun-

"n-ne" Sehun segera melesat ke kamar mandi meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terdiam terkejut dan bingung dengan sosok yang baru saja menampakkan dirinya

_Apakah tadi benar-benar Sehun?_

_Mengapa aku bisa dirumah Sehun?_

_Lalu Hani eonnie?_

_Tadi ia bilang tinggal dengan adiknya?_

_A-apakah Sehun adalah adiknya?_

_Jadi, selama ini aku tertipu?_

_Arrrggh. . . Luhan menyesal telah mengambil kesimpulan sendiri_

"nah sudah selesai, Luhan bisa tolong ambilkan serbet di dinding dekat kamar mandi?" pinta Hani

"okay eonni"

Luhan hendak mengambil serbet namun serbet itu terlalu tinggi hingga ia kesulitan menggapainya. Saat serbet itu berhasil ia ambil dengan cara melompat, ia terjatuh karena pendaratan kaki yang tidak bagus/?

Saat itu juga Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat Luhan terjatuh, segera ia menghampiri Luhan.

"gwaenchana?" Tanya Sehun berjongkok di depan Luhan

"n-ne" jawabnya sambil meringis. Sepertinya kaki Luhan terkilir. Kemudian Sehun membantu Luhan berdiri, tapi baru sedetik Sehun melepaskan tangannya dari Luhan, Luhan sudah oleng karena berusaha berjalan sendiri, beruntung Sehun dengan sigap menangkapnya. Dan. Sesaat dunia berhenti berputar. Sehun dan Luhan bertatapan dengan posisi Sehun mendekap Luhan.

Sialnya moment itu tertangkap mata oleh Hani yang menyusul Luhan karena penasaran Luhan belum juga kembali. Tapi begitu melihat pemandangan di depannya, ia mengulas senyum lebar dan segera mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk mengabadikan moment indah ini yang akan menjadi bahan gossipannya dengan Yixing.

Sehun dan Luhan segera tersadar dari posisinya dan saat itu juga Hani menghampiri mereka. Ia menanyakan keadaan Luhan karena melihat Luhan yang dibopong Sehun. Setelah mengetahui kejadiannya, Hani segera mengambil salep dan menyuruh Sehun untuk membawa Luhan ke sofa.

"apa masih sakit?" Tanya Sehun setelah selesai memberikan pijatan pada kaki Luhan

"masih, tapi tidak sesakit tadi. Terimakasih, maaf merepotkan kalian" ucap Luhan untuk sepasang adik kakak di ruangan itu.

"tidak, aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf kunjungan pertamamu jadi seperti ini. Jangan kapok main kerumahku ya" ucap Luhan

"gwaenchana, tidak akan eonni kkk" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum manis membuat satu-satunya namja disana seperti kehabisan oksigen

"ah iya, aku akan menaruh salep ini. Kalian segera ke meja makan. Okay" ucap Hani yang dijawab "ne" oleh dua orang lainnya disana

Luhan mencoba berjalan sendiri namun sialnya kakinya benar-benar sakit untuk menahan berat badannya. Sehun yang melihat itupun langsung membantu Luhan tanpa aba-aba.

"maaf merepotkanmu, Sehun" rasanya canggung sekali seperti baru pertama bertemu

"tidak apa" jawab Sehun sambil menuntun Luhan. Perjalanan dari sofa ke meja makan terasa jauh Sekali bagi mereka berdua, karena atmosfer diantara mereka belum kembali normal

Sehun mendudukkan Luhan di kursi. Sehun meneguk liurnya sesaat. Ia baru menyadari kalau Luhan memakai dress tanpa lengan kelewat pendek menampilkan bahu dan paha mulusnya.

"gomawo Sehun" ucapan Luhan menyadarkan Sehun dari fikiran kotornya.

Rupanya di sisi lain, Luhan tampak mengagumi ketampanan Sehun yang hanya dengan memakai kaos ketekkan/? Dan celana selutut.

"ayo kita makan"ucap Hani menyadarkan dua orang yang saling mengagumi dari dalam hati/? Ckckckc

"ahiya… Luhan aku baru ingat kau ingin mengerjakan tugas. Apa ini tidak terlalu malam? Kapan tugasmu akan dikumpulkan?" Tanya Hani bertubi-tubi. Yang ditanya menepukkan keningnya, ia juga baru ingat.

"lusa eonni, tapi hari ini harus kuselesaikan karna besok kita –maksudku aku dan temanku- harus mencari narasumber….. ah sebentar" Luhan mengecek ponselnya, dan viola, sudah ada 7 panggilan tak terjawab dan 10 pesan yang semuanya dari Chen yang menanyakan tugasnya. Luhan segera mengetik balasannya dan mengirimya.

"memangnya tugas apa? Kau bisa meminta bantuan Sehun kalau mau, lagipula dia kan sunbaemu" ucap Hani sambil melirik Sehun

"hm.. sebenarnya tugas ini memang membutuhkan narasumber dari seorang sunbae" ucap Luhan

"nah kebetulan sekali kan, tidak usah mencari kemana-mana. Kau dengan Sehun saja. Bagaimana Hunnie?" Sehun pun mengangguk

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**Apa ini? Kkkk masih pendek ya**

**;)))) lagian takut bosen kalo kepanjangan(?)**

**Kripik dan saran sangat terbuka bagi yang pengen ngasih(?)**

**Tulis di kotak review aja apa pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini**

**Bay de wey aku seneng banget tiap kali ada yang review ff aku kkk**

**Rasanya pengen deh nulis semua nama reviewers tapi ribet binggow/?**

**Thankyou to all reviewers followers dan favorites. XOXO for you**

**Sekali lagi big thanks to all of you~**

**.**

**LOVE!**

**Kachimato**


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**.**

Sehun berterimakasih pada noonanya dalam hati, ternyata noonanya lebih baik dari yang dia kira kkk. Setelah makan malam itu, Luhan segera diantar pulang oleh Sehun. Jangan ditanya bagaimana perasaan mereka berdua, apalagi Luhan. Ia senang bukan main setelah mengetahui bahwa Sehun belum memiliki kekasih. Lihat saja sekarang ia sedang memeluk jaket Sehun yang dipinjamkan karena Sehun tidak tega melihat Luhan dengan pakaian seterbuka itu.

Luhan tampak seperti orang yang kurang waras, hanya dengan mencium bau Sehun dari jaketnya saja sudah bisa membuat dirinya susah untuk berhenti tersenyum. Ah, Luhan hampir lupa dengan tugasnya.

**luexolu : **Chenchen, Aku sudah menemukan narasumbernya, kau tidak perlu mencari lagi.

**chenchen :** benarkah? Kalau begitu bagus lah. Jangan lupa kerjakan tugasmu

**luexolu : **okay

Keadaan Luhan tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sehun. Sepulang mengantar Luhan, ia segera memeluk noonanya dan mengucapkan terimakasih, setelah itu ia langsung menuju kamarnya tanpa babibu, membuat noonanya hanya menggelengkan kepala ckckck

Ah, apakah kalian masih ingat saat noonanya memotret Sehun dan Luhan di dapur? Ternyata ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk bergossip dengan Yixing. Sepertinya Oh Hani memiliki ide yang lain? Entahlah Author pun tak tahu

Saat sedang berbaring di tempat tidur Sehun tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar

**luexolu : **sehun terimakasih untuk hari ini, kau sangat membantuku

Sehun senang bukan main melihat siapa yang telah membuat ponselnya bergetar itu, segera ia mengetik balasan

**oohsehun : **tidak masalah apapun itu asal itu untukmu, Lu kkk

Oh tidak, Sehun terlihat seperti om om yang sedang merayu gadisnya kkkk

**luexolu** : halah gombal

**oohsehun **: haha sudah kerjakan tugasmu sana, jangan tidur malam malam

**luexolu **: kkk okay, kau juga jangan tidur malam malam

**oohsehun **: siap captain kkk

**-Love in Highschool-**

Terlihat seorang yeoja yang sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah sambil tersenyum. Aura bahagianya seperti sedang ia bagikan kepada orang-orang yang melihatnya/?

"DO KYUNGSOOOOO" teriak yeoja itu sambil melambaikan tangannya dan senyum yang tak berkurang sesenti pun saat melihat orang yang mempunyai nama Do Kyungsoo sedang berjalan ingin memasuki kelas.

"oh, hai Baekkieeeee" jawab Kyungsoo saat melihat orang yang memanggilnya

"ada apa Baek, sepertinya kau bahagia sekali" Tanya Kyungsoo, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum senyum tidak jelas, membuat Kyungsoo bingung. Tapi kemudian sekelebat pikiran terlintas di otaknya

"Baek… jangan bilang kemarin.. kalau kau dan Chanyeol sunbae? …" ucap Kyungsoo menuntut jawaban dari Baekhyun. Kemudian Baekhyun mengangguk masih dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"WAHHHHH CHUKKAE BAEKKIE" ucap Kyungsoo sambil memeluk Baekhyun

"gomawo Kyungie" jawab Baekhyun sambil membalas pelukannya Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo senang sekali mendengar berita bahwa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol telah resmi berpacaran, sungguh ia sangat senang. Tapi jauh dari dalam hatinya ia sedih, hubungannya dengan Jongin yang tidak jelas seperti apa. Sudahlah lupakan saja, memikirkannya malah membuat Kyungsoo semakin sedih.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi, sebagian bahkan hampir seluruh murid bergegas ke kantin untuk mengisi perutnya yang sudah mengkode minta diisi bahkan sejak jam pelajaran belum berakhir. Begitu juga dengan yeoja dan namja yang sedang duduk berdua menunggu seseorang

"jadi Luhan, siapa sunbae yang akan kita jadikan narasumber?" Tanya Chen, entah yang keberapa kali. Pasalnya Luhan tidak mau memberitahukannya dari kemarin.

"sudahlah tunggu saja, sebentar lagi juga orangnya akan datang" jawab Luhan

"ya ya ya baiklah. Aku sebaiknya pesan makanan dulu ya. Kau mau apa?" Tanya Chen

"Bubble tea rasa taro dan coklat, gratis!" ucap Luhan sambil memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi

"huh dasar" gerutu Chen kemudian tetap membelikan pesanan Luhan kkk andai semua teman seperti Chen, bahagianya hidup ini.

Tak lama kemudian ada seseorang yang mencubit pipi Luhan.

"oh, Sehun?" Luhan membulatkan matanya kaget

"yap, benar itu namaku" jawab Sehun terkekeh

"ya, kau benar" ucap Luhan

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya kemudian bertanya pada Luhan, "kemana teman sekelompokmu?"

"ah itu, dia sedang membelikan makanan"

"kalau begitu kita mulai saja, bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun

"baiklah" kemudian sesi tanya jawab Luhan dengan Sehun dimulai. Mereka tampak serius sekali sampai tidak menyadari hadirnya seseorang.

"hahhh pantas saja Luhan tidak mau memberitahu siapa orangnya, ternyata pangerannya" ucap Chen menyadarkan kedua orang yang sangat serius

"oh, hai Chen. Terimakasih ya" ucap Luhan sambil mengambil kedua bubble tea di tangan Chen. Yang satu ia berikan pada Sehun "ini untukmu" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Chen yang melihat itu hanya mendengus kesal.

"ah, jadi kalian hanya berdua?" Tanya Sehun setelah Luhan menjelaskan tentang kelompoknya

"ne, sekali lagi terimakasih telah membantu kami" ucap Luhan

"tidak apa-apa, senang bisa membantu kalian. Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku saja" jawab Sehun

"ne, sunbae kamsahamnida" ucap Chen

**-Love in Highschool-**

Kyungsoo sedang duduk di taman sekolah sambil menyeruput minumannya. Ia jadi sendirian karena Baekhyun yang berdua dengan Chanyeol juga Luhan dan Chen yang sibuk dengan tugasnya. Bukannya Kyungsoo tidak mempunyai teman lagi, bahkan ia mempunyai Kim Jongin yang katanya akan selalu siap setiap saat untuk Kyungsoo, tapi orang itu yang bahkan Kyungsoo tidak ingin temui sekarang, ia benar-benar sedang ingin sendiri.

Ia tidak tau mengapa tiba-tiba air matanya menetes, dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang sesenggukan kecil.

"hei cantik, kenapa sendirian disini?" Kyungsoo merasa tidak asing dengan suaranya, segera ia menghapus air matanya.

"hei, kau menangis?" Tanya orang itu sambil memegang bahu Kyungsoo, namun segera ditepis secara halus oleh Kyungsoo, "tidak, jongin sunbae" ternyata orang yang sedang tidak ingin ia temui malah menemui dirinya sekarang.

Jongin tau Kyungsoo berbohong, ia memegang dagu Kyungsoo agar menatapnya. Lalu mengapus sisa-sisa air mata. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba membeku dengan perlakuan manis Jongin

"kalau ada masalah, ceritakan saja padaku jangan sungkan sungkan" ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum manis. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo terpaku melihatnya.

_Bagaimana aku bisa menceritakannya denganmu jika ini masalahnya menyangkut dirimu, _ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Kyungsoo merasa sangat bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Ia sangat sangat menyukai Jongin, dan ia rasa Jongin pun begitu. Bahkan mereka sudah lebih lama dekat jika dibandingkan Luhan-Sehun dan Baekhyun-Chanyeol yang sering 'berseteru'. Kyungsoo bingung dengan perlakuan special Jongin kepadanya, apa… jongin hanya mempermainkan perasaan Kyungsoo saja?

Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo hanya terdiam menjadi semakin bingung, "kau ini kenapa, Soo?"

"aku tidak tau, aku kekelas dulu, sampai jumpa sunbae" ucap Kyungsoo lalu meninggalkan Jongin yang bertanya-tanya dalam otaknya

**-Love in Highschool-**

Saat ini Luhan, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Chen sedang berkumpul di rumah Baekhyun. Sepertinya Chen memang akan selalu menjadi yang paling tampan diantara teman-temannya kkkkkk. Kali ini mereka ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan bermain Truth or Dare. Permainan yang simple namun cukup menarik.

Peraturannya kali ini adalah setiap orang hanya boleh bertanya ataupun memberikan dare hanya sekali. Dan satu orang terakhir yang belum terpilih akan terbebas dari truth or dare.

Baekhyun telah memutar botol yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Perlahan botol itu berputar menjadi pelan dan mulai berhenti. Tiba-tiba perasaan tegang melanda mereka semua. Botol itu mengarah pada.. .. ..

"Chen…" ucap Baekhyun, dan sisanya menghembuskan nafas lega, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Baekhyun bertanya pada Chen, "Truth or Dare?", yang ditanya berperang dengan fikirannya dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjawab "Truth"

Baekhyun langsung memulai pertanyaannya "Chen, apakah kau pernah menyukai seseorang?"

"pernah" jawab Chen dengan cepat dan tegas

"sejak umur berapa kau menyukai seseorang?" kali ini pertanyaan Luhan

Chen Nampak berfikir, namun langsung ia jawab "mungkin kelas 4 sekolah dasar" dan ketiga perempuan langsung bersorak "wowww"

"lalu, apakah sekarang kau sedang menyukai seseorang?" Tanya Kyungsoo membuat Chen dan Luhan tertegun, namun langsung merubah ekspresinya menjadi sebiasa mungkin

"hm.. iya" jawab Chen sambil melirik Baekhyun/

"ah benarkah? Siapa orang itu?" Tanya Baekhyun semangat

"sayang sekali sudah 3 pertanyaan Baek kkk aku tidak akan menjawabnya" ucap Chen lalu langsung bersiap memutar botolnya

"Baekhyun!" ucap Chen saat botol itu telah berhenti dari putarannya

"hmmmmmmmmmmm apa ya, truth apa dare ya, truth deh, eh dare, eh" ucap Baekhyun dengan ragu-ragu

"Baekkie serius dong" ucap Kyungsoo yang sudah mulai kesal dengan sifat 4D Baekhyun

"hmmm Truth deh" ucap Baekhyun dihadiahi seringai oleh Luhan

"hal paling jauh apa yang kau dan Chanyeol sunbae lakukan?" Tanya Luhan, membuat semua mata melihat kearahnya lalu ikut menyeringai, kecuali Baekhyun tentunya. Ia tampak sedikit bingung

"paling jauh? Hm.. apaya" ucapnya membuat Kyungsoo ingin memakan Baekhyun

"Baek, cepat atau aku lempar botol ini kewajahmu" Kyungsoo sudah mengangkat botol yang digunakan untuk permainan itu setinggi-tingginya untuk mengancam Baekhyun

"santai Kyung, kkk" ucap Chen sambil terkikik

"Baekkie cepat jawab" Luhan sudah mulai hilang kesabarannya

"hmm. Kisseu" jawab Baekhyun dengan wajah merona

"benarkah Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata besar yang makin membesar/

"ne" jawab Baekhyun

"dimana Baek? Pipi? Dahi? Atau bibir?" Tanya Kyungsoo semangat

"maaf Soo, tadi kau sudah bertanya padaku kkkkkkkk" Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya

"yang benar saja, aish Byun Baekhyun jinjja" Kyungsoo dibuat kesal oleh Baekhyun

"baiklah aku akan bertanya, Bagaimana jika diluar sana ada namja yang akan melakukan apapun untukmu karena dia benar-benar mencintaimu, atau bahkan lebih mencintaimu dibanding Chanyeol itu?" ucap Chen membuat hening seketika

"hm.. aku akan tetap bersama Chanyeol oppa. Karena aku benar-benar mencintainya dan dia juga sebaliknya, jadi tidak mungkin ada kesempatan orang lain untuk masuk dalam hubungan ini" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum, membuat Chen terdiam dan hanya mengangguk

"ne, sekarang aku akan memutar botolnya lagi kkk" ucap Baekhyun girang

Perlahan botol itu berhenti dan menghadap Luhan

"LUHANNIEEEEE AHAHAHAHA" Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas lega karena ucapan Baekhyun

Baekhyun senang sekali, sepertinya ia akan membalas perbuatan Luhan tadi, "diam kau Baek" ucap Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya

"truth or dare?" Tanya Chen

"dare" ucapnya lantang membuat semua yang disana membelalakkan matanya

"wowwwwwww hebat" ucap Baekhyun –lagi-

"ne, cepat berikan aku dare" ucap Luhan

"wah wah tidak sabaran sekali Luhannie ini" sepertinya Baekhyun senang sekali menggoda Luhan kkk

"Byun Baekhyun" Luhan melirik sebal kearah Baekhyun

"ne. ne. ah iya. Dare untuk Luhan-ku tercinta. Kau harus memanggilku eonnie selama 3 hari. Dimanapun kau berada kkk" ucap Baekhyun membuat Luhan membelalakkan mata rusanya

"mulai dari sekarang!" ucap Baekhyun sambil terkikik membuat Luhan memberikan Death glare dengan cuma-cuma, tapi akhirnya ia menerima dare itu

"dare dariku.. kau harus. Bertingkah centil, paling tidak seperti Baekhyun lah" ucap Chen

"apa apaan aku?" protes Baekhyun

"sudahlah, terima saja Baek" ucap Kyungsoo balas dendam/

"baiklah, hanya bertingkah centil kan?" Tanya Luhan

"ne, hanya untuk besok" dan Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya tapi kemudian terhenti karena ucapan Chen, "dan hanya kepada Sehun"

"MWO?" Luhan membulatkan matanya lagi, jangan sampai karena permainan Truth or Dare ini membuat bola mata Luhan keluar dari tempatnya… oh tidak, itu mengerikan –sangat-

"hm tinggal dariku ya, darenya, hm, kau harus memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan oppa!" ucap Kyungsoo

"'MWO?" teriak Luhan

"wae? Kurasa itu biasa saja, tidak usah berlebihan Lu" ucap Baekhyun

"ne, lagian kau ini ada ada saja, sejak kapan pula memanggil Sehun tanpa embel-embel, Sehun itu kan sunbae mu" ucap Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya

"Baiklah akan kulakukan itu"

**-Love in Highschool-**

Mungkin hari ini akan menjadi awal hari buruk untuk beberapa hari kedepan bagi Luhan. Tentu saja apalagi kalau bukan tentang dare yang harus dijalankan Luhan mulai hari ini. Awalnya Luhan memang ragu, namun segera ia yakinkan demi membuat teman-temannya 'bahagia'

Sekarang memang bukan jam istirahat, namun ada beberapa guru yang harus mengikuti seminar, sehingga ada beberapa kelas yang mendapatkan kebebasan pada jam pelajaran terkait dengan guru-guru tersebut.

Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Chen seperti biasa mereka sedang berkumpul. Kebetulan –dan juga keberuntungan- sekali bagi mereka yang memiliki setidaknya satu jam dari guru-guru yang sedang seminar di hari itu. Karena mereka dapat keluar kelas dengan bebas.

Entah kenapa, kali ini mereka ber empat sedang menuju perpustakaan. Tidak, bukan karena ingin membaca buku, namun mereka mendapat informasi kalau 'Sehun sunbae sedang berada di perpustakaan' dan benar saja, perpustakaan yang awalnya mungkin hanya terisi dengan siswa kutu buku, kini telah ramai dengan penggemar Sehun yang ingin modus.

Sehun yang asik membaca buku –komik- mulai terganggu dengan bisikan-bisikan para penggemarnya yang memuji ketampanannya dan sebagainya. Ia memutuskan beranjak dari tempat itu.

Luhan dan kawan-kawan sempat heran karena keadaan perpustakaan yang sepertinya lumayan ramai, tapi keheranan itu langsung hilang mengingat ada Sehun 'sang idol' disana. Mereka sempat bingung ingin masuk atau tidak, karena keadaannya memang benar-benar ramai

Sementara itu, mereka melihat Sehun yang baru keluar dari perpustakaan

"Luhannie, itu Sehun. Ayo cepat mulai dare mu" ucap Baekhyun semangat

"ne, Baekkie"

"hey, jangan lupa dare mu masih 2 hari lagi"

"iya Baekkie eonnie" jawab Luhan malas dan membuat Baekhyun tersenyum puas

"sana cepat Lu" ucap Kyungsoo, lalu Chen mendorong Luhan sedikit agar langsung menghampiri Sehun, "fighting Luhan!"

Luhan menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya, baiklah salahkan dirinya saja yang memilih dare, mengingat semua temannya itu mempunyai sifat yang jahil.

Baru saja Luhan ingin menghampiri Sehun, yang dituju sudah memanggilnya terlebih dulu. Luhan menjawabnya sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"kau sedang apa Lu?" Tanya Sehun

"hm, ingin menghampirimu" Sehun terkejut dengan jawaban Luhan, dan Luhan pun merutuki jawabannya sendiri

Sementara itu Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Chen menghampiri mereka, seakan mengingatkan Luhan untuk menjalankan darenya.

"annyeong, Sehun sunbae. Luhan kau ingin ikut ke kelas atau bagaimana?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengedipkan matanya

"hm, aku disini saja bersama Sehun…oppa" jawab Luhan membuat teman-temannya tersenyum puas –menyeringai-

"baiklah, nanti kami tunggu di kantin ya saat istirahat" ucap Kyungsoo

"kau juga bisa ajak Sehun sunbae kok hehe" ucap Baekhyun

Luhan dan Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"ah baiklah kami pergi dulu, jangan lupakan 'pesan' kami okay" ucap Chen

Luhan tentu tidak bodoh untuk mengartikan kata 'pesan' tadi, dan dia juga tau pasti teman-temannya tidak benar-benar pergi. Pasti mereka sedang mengawasi Luhan di ujung koridor sana. Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia harus memberanikan diri.

"Sehun oppa, ikut aku yuk?" ajak Luhan sambil menggelayut di lengan Sehun

DEG

Keduanya merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Kalau bisa lari, daritadi Luhan ingin sekali lari sejauh mungkin. Ia sangat malu, jangan lupakan para fans Sehun yang daritadi memperhatikan Sehun-Luhan moment. Bahkan sepertinya ada yang memotret mereka.

"mau kemana Lu?" Sehun menatap Luhan, jangan lupakan Luhan yang masih menempel di lengan Sehun

"ke suatu tempat, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum, mencoba menutupi kegugupannya.

"ah baiklah. Kaja" Sehun mengusak kecil rambut Luhan sebelum mengajaknya pergi dari tempat itu. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan mereka. pergerakkan itu terjadi begitu saja.

Setelah melihat Luhan dan Sehun pergi dari tempat tadi, Baekhyun, Chen dan Kyungsoo yang benar berada di ujung koridor langsung ber-highfive ria, mereka terlihat puas dengan pemandangan yang tadi terjadi.

Sementara itu, Luhan membawa Sehun menuju atap sekolah. Entahlah, tempat yang difikirkan Luhan saat ini hanya atap sekolah.

"baiklah, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Lu?" Tanya Sehun saat mereka sudah berada di atap sekolah

"hm.. bagaimana bicaranya ya" ucap Luhan dengan dirinya sendiri sambil menunduk. For your information, lengan Sehun masih diambil alih oleh Luhan sampai saat ini

Sehun yang melihat Luhan hanya menunduk segera mengambil bahu Luhan, dan membawanya agar berhadapan dengan Sehun. "ada apa heum?" Tanya Sehun lembut

Luhan merasa dirinya seperti ingin meleleh. Perlakuan Sehun terasa manis sekali baginya.

"hmmm, maafkan aku Sehun oppa, sebenarnya…"

Sehun menunggu ucapan Luhan selanjutnya. Akhirnya setelah mengumpulkan keberaniannya, Luhan menjelaskan perihal dare dari teman-temannya itu.

"ah,, seperti itu" ucap Sehun dengan nada yang sepertinya sedikit kecewa

"mianhae" Luhan merasa sangat bersalah

"gwaenchana, lagipula tidak masalah kau memanggilku oppa. Kurasa itu lebih baik" ucap Sehun sambil mengusak rambut yeoja dihadapannya

Luhan yang mendengar ucapan Sehun segera mendongak dan tersenyum. Dan apa yang dia lihat? Sehun sedang tersenyum –sangat- manis kepadanya, sontak membuat kedua pipi Luhan merona.

**-Love in Highschool-**

Sejak kejadian ditaman kemarin, Kyungsoo seperti menghindari Jongin. Entah apa alasannya ia bersikap seperti itu tapi yang jelas hal itu membuat Jongin uring-uringan seperti saat ini. Jongin dan Chanyeol sedang berkumpul dirumah Sehun, tepatnya dikamar Sehun. Mereka memang bersama, namun seperti memiliki kesibukan sendiri dengan ponselnya. Sehun sedang sibuk dengan Luhan di ponselnya, Chanyeol? Jangan ditanya ia pasti sibuk dengan yeojachingunya –Baekhyun, kontras sekali dengan Jongin atau yang akrab dipanggil Kkamjong oleh sahabatnya itu, ia memang sibuk dengan ponselnya, tapi sibuk membolak balikkan layar untuk melihat balasan yang tak kunjung datang dari Kyungsoo. Setelah beberapa puluh menit ia menunggu, akhirnya ia menyerah juga. Ia lempar ponselnya ke kasur Sehun. Membuat dua manusia diruangan itu lantas mengalihkan pandangan dari ponsel masing-masing.

"hei kkamjong, tidak begitu caranya jika ingin membuat ponselmu rusak. Sini aku ajari" Chanyeol segera mengambil ponsel Jongin di kasur Sehun dan membuat ancang-ancang untuk membanting ponsel itu kelantai/?

Kai membulatkan matanya, walaupun seperti itu ia masih sayang dengan ponselnya. "hey park idiot jangan bercanda. Sini kembalikan ponselku" ucap Kai pada Chanyeol.

"enak saja, siapa suruh membuang-buang ponsel" Chanyeol semakin bersemangat menggoda Kai

"park idiot cepatlah kembalikan padaku"

"tidak mau"

Sehun yang melihat kejadian itu hanya tertawa dan tidak ada niatan untuk membantu Kai

"hah sudahlah terserah kau saja" akhirnya Kai menyerah, ia sedang malas berdebat

"hey, ada apa dengan kkamjong ini. Tidak biasanya ia menyerah" ucap Sehun

Kai hanya menatap datar Sehun

"ini aku kembalikan, jangan ngambek gitu dong chagiya" ucap Chanyeol

"habisnya kau menyebalkan sih chagi" jawab Kai sambil berekspresi seperti yeoja yang merajuk pada namjanya

"iya iya, maafkan aku ya chagi" kini Chanyeol memeluk bahu Kai. Membuat Sehun menatap horror kedua sahabatnya

"hei kalian jika ingin homo-an jangan dirumahku" ucap Sehun jijik

"ah Sehunnie jangan cemburu begitu dong. Hatiku hanya untukmu kok tenang saja" ucap Kai. Hey Kim Jongin dimana perasaan sedihmu tadi? kkk sepertinya jika sudah berkumpul dan gila-gilaan dengan sahabatnya, perasaan sedih apapun akan meluap entah kemana.

**-Love in Highschool-**

Sudah dua hari terakhir ini website sekolah mereka ramai dengan ChanBaek Couple dan yang paling utama HunHan Couple. Berita tentang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sudah resmi berpacaran telah tersebar luas dan memunculkan beberapa ChanBaek Shipper. Dan juga kedekatan Luhan dan Sehun yang menggemparkan HunHan Shipper di seluruh permukaan sekolah mereka.

Belum berhenti sampai disitu, mereka sudah digemparkan dengan Kris yang mengupload foto mesra dengan seorang yeoja. Nampaknya yeoja itu berasal dari kalangan atas juga, dan desas desusnya yeoja itu akan ikut Kris pindah ke sekolah mereka.

**galaxy_fanfan : [image] **beautiful pearl **2hours ago. 2,3k likes. 2k comments**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**HEHE**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf ya aku blm bisa fast update wkwk. Mungkin akan dicoba minggu bsk coznya(?) aku udah mulai libur kkk.**

**Ayo di review lagi ya, aku serius seneng banget bacain review kalian. Rasanya pengen balesin tapi males banget ngetiknya wgwggwgwg. Mau curhat dikit, dari kemarin-kemarin aku diomelin orang mulu garagara males wkwkwk**

**Udahlah ya cuap-cuapnya**

**Tak lupa aku mengucapkan BIG THANKS TO ALL OF YOU, yang sudah membaca, memfavorite, memfollow, dan mereview.**

**Jangan lupa review **

**Bhay**

**Kachimato **


	10. Chapter 9

**-Love in Highschool-**

Hari ini matahari terlihat begitu semangat menampakkan wujudnya, hal itu membuat beberapa siswa menjadi malas untuk beraktivitas diluar ruangan. Terbukti dengan dua orang lelaki yang nampak begitu lesuh, tidak seperti biasanya. Kai dan Sehun, dua orang tersebut baru saja selesai dari aktivitas bermain sepak bola. Tentu saja karena mereka ada kelas olahraga. Kalau tidak, mana mau mereka bermain sepak bola di tengah teriknya matahari. Bukan karena mereka takut hitam, apalagi Kai, karena dia memang sudah hitam kkk. Mereka berdua memang tidak terlalu suka berada di tempat terik yang begitu lama. Kalau saja dibolehkan memakai kacamata hitam, mereka sudah pakai alat itu saat bermain bola tadi. oh ayolah siapa yang memilih bermain sepak bola ditengah terik matahari jika ada permainan futsal di tempat indoor yang lebih nyaman.

Sehun segera beranjak mencari tempat yang lebih sejuk dari pada berada di tengah lapangan yang jelas-jelas diterangi oleh sinar matahari yang begitu terik. Setelah mendapatkan tempat yang cocok, lelaki berkulit putih nyaris albino itu langsung merebahkan tubuhnya.

"hey albino, kau tidak ingin mengganti pakaianmu?" Tanya Kai yang kini sudah berada disamping Sehun

"nanti saja" jawab Sehun dengan mata tertutup tidak menoleh sedikitpun kearah Kai

"baiklah" kemudian Kai memutuskan untuk ikut memejamkan matanya juga

"hey Sehun?" panggil Kai masih dengan mata terpejam.

"ne?" Sehun mengerti, kali ini pasti sahabatnya akan memulai sesi curhatnya

"kau merasa tidak, akhir-akhir ini Kyungsoo seperti menjauhiku?" Tanya Kai langsung pada topiknya

"aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan, tapi sepertinya kau memang jarang bersama Kyungsoo jika dibandingkan dengan biasanya" jawab Sehun

Lalu Kai menceritakan seluruh unek-uneknya pada Sehun. Ia tidak takut ada yang mendengar, karena memang keadaan di lapangan sepak bola hanya ada mereka berdua saat itu.

"kurasa aku mengerti mengapa Kyungsoo bersikap seperti itu" Kai yang mendengar ucapan Sehun langsung mendudukkan dirinya dan menghadap Sehun seolah meminta penjelasan yang lebih lanjut.

Sehun yang sudah mengerti dengan tingkah laku sahabatnya itu nampaknya ingin mengerjainya sedikit. Sehun segera mendudukkan dirinya, dan berpura-pura sibuk. Ia menyadari kalau Kai masih menatapnya, menunggu penjelasan darinya.

"jangan menatapku seperti itu, menjijikan" ucap Sehun

"sialan" Kai langsung melempar botol minum yang ada di dekatnya kearah Sehun. Sehun tidak marah sama sekali, ia tertawa lepas karena berhasil mengerjai sahabatnya ini. Sehun sepertinya lupa dimana ia berada, karena jarang sekali ia tetawa seperti itu di lingkungan sekolah. Ia tidak ingin merubah image-pangeran-es-nya /ewh

"Sehun ayolah" ucap Kai frustasi dengan tingkah sahabatnya. Kini ia tau kenapa Sehun sering menyebut Kai menyebalkan. Karena biasanya keadaannya terbalik, Kai yang lebih sering mengerjai Sehun

"baiklah baiklah" ucap Sehun sambil menetralkan ketawanya/

"kurasa Kyungsoo sudah lelah dengan sikap ketidak-pekaanmu kkamjong-ah" ucap Sehun membuat kai mengerutkan dahinya bingung, "maksud _ketidak-pekaanmu_ itu apa?"

"oh ayolah, zaman sekarang itu yang dibutuhkan wanita hanya kepastian. Selama ini kau selalu memperlakukan Kyungsoo seperti wanita yang special dan kurasa Kyungsoo pun begitu. Tapi sampai saat ini, kau pasti belum pernah mengungkapkan perasaanmu pada Kyungsoo" jelas Sehun

"memangnya dari sikap dan perlakuanku saja tidak cukup Sehun-ah?"

"paboya, tadi sudah kubilang. Wanita butuh kepastian. Mau kau memperlakukan Kyungsoo seperti tuan putri sekalipun. Jika kau tidak mengungkapkan perasaanmu, dia tidak akan tau apa maksud perlakuan special mu. Bahkan bisa saja ia berfikir jika kau hanya memepermainkan perasaannya saja"

"tapi yeojachingu ku yang sebelumnya tidak pernah seperti ini" ucap Kai

"hey ingat, apa kau pernah mengungkapkan perasaanmu lebih dahulu pada mereka?" Tanya Sehun

"sepertinya tidak" jawab Kai sambil berfikir

"nah, Kyungsoo itu berbeda dengan mereka. Kau harus selalu ingat itu" ucap Sehun

"ah, tidak pernah kusangka. Kau ternyata lebih pintar dalam masalah ini daripada aku, Sehun-ah gomawo" ucap Kai tersenyum

"ne aku memang selalu lebih pintar darimu kkamjong"

"sialan" mereka tertawa bersama.

"Sehun oppa?" terdengar sebuah suara yang menghentikan aktivitas tertawa mereka.

"Luhan-ah.. ada apa?" jawab Sehun

"maaf sebelumnya sudah mengganggu kalian. Bisakah oppa ikut denganku sekarang? Ini penting"

"gwaenchana Luhan-ah, ambil saja albino menyebalkan itu sekarang kkk" ucap Kai yang dihadiahi death glare oleh Sehun

"baiklah, kaja" ucap Sehun seraya meninggalkan tempat itu

"hm, kita ingin kemana Luhan-ah? Apa perlu aku mengganti pakaianku dulu?" Tanya Sehun

"sebaiknya sih iya. Ada tugas lanjutan dari wawancara yang kemarin itu oppa dan harus dikumpulkan besok"

"ah begitu, baiklah aku akan mengganti pakaianku dulu"

"ne, aku tunggu di kantin ya oppa" Sehun pun mengangguk dan menuju lokernya untuk mengambil pakaian

"tunggu dulu oppa"

"ne, ada apa Luhan-ah?"

"hm.. karena nanti kita bersama Chen, dan ini masih hari dimana aku melaksanakan dare, jadi nanti," ucap Luhan sambil terbata

"ne aku tau, gwaenchana. Lakukan saja sebisamu nanti aku bantu kkk. Sekarang aku ingin mengganti pakaianku, apa kau mau ikut?" goda Sehun

"aish oppa" ucap Luhan tertunduk malu

"haha aku hanya bercanda" Sehun mengusak rambut Luhan lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menghampiri loker.

**-Love in Highschool-**

"bagaimana? Sudah bertemu pangeranmu?" Tanya Chen saat melihat Luhan sudah menghampirinya

"aish kau ini" Luhan melempar sedotan bekas minumnya kearah Chen

"wae? Bukankah benar dia itu pangeranmu? By the way dimana dia" protes Chen

"dia sedang mengganti pakaiannya"

"hey, kalian habis melakukan apa sampai dia harus berganti pakaian?" goda Chen

"dia habis olahraga, pabo" ucap Luhan kesal

"wah… 'olahraga' rupanya" Luhan hanya menatapnya malas, membuat Chen terkikik

"arra.. arra.. hey jangan lupa dare mu masih berlaku"

"ya ya aku tau"

"oppa, bantu aku mengerjakan tugas menyebalkan ini ya" ucap Chen dengan suara dibuat-buat seperti yeoja dan menggelayut di lengan Luhan. Membuat Luhan menatapnya dengan pandangan jijik. Kemudian Chen tertawa terbahak. Ia senang bisa mengerjai Luhan.

Tak lama kemudian terlihat namja tampan yang baru memasuki kantin. Kini Luhan bersiap menjalankan aksinya. Yeoja cantik itu berlari kecil menghampiri si namja

"Sehun oppa?" Luhan sudah bergelayut di lengan namja itu

"ne, Luhan-ah" Sehun mencubit hidung Luhan

"woah daebakkkk. Aku tidak menyangka mereka bisa seperti itu" ucap Chen kaget dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat. Jangankan Chen, Luhan pun tidak mengira Sehun akan membalasnya seperti ini. Sekarang Luhan sedang bersusah payah menyembunyikan detak jantungnya. Kini mereka menjadi tontonan gratis orang-orang di kantin. Bel pulang sekolah memang sudah berbunyi sejak tadi, tapi masih ada beberapa siswa yang belum pulang dan menghabiskan waktunya di kantin.

Luhan mengajak Sehun menghampiri Chen. "nah, sunbae duduk dulu. Aku pesankan makanan sebentar ne" ucap Luhan sambil memberikan wink pada Sehun

"sunbae, kau terlihat cocok sekali dengan Luhan. Sudah seperti sepasang kekasih kkk" ucap Chen

"gomawo Chen" _tak lama lagi pasti kami akan menjadi sepasang kekasih. _Lanjutnya dalam hati

"maaf menunggu lama" ucap Luhan menghentikan aktivitas Chen dan Sehun yang sudah memulai mengerjakan tugasnya.

"gomawo Luhan-ah" ucap Chen langsung mengambil salah satu makanan yang ada

"ne, ini untuk oppa. Sebaiknya kita makan dulu baru nanti melanjutkan tugasnya" ucap Luhan

"oppa, aaaaaa" ucap Luhan sambil menyodorkan makanannya ke mulut Sehun dan Sehun menerimanya

"ah aku seperti obat nyamuk saja disini" ucap Chen membuat yang lainnya terkikik

Chen dan Sehun sudah selesai dengan makanannya, hanya Luhan yang baru akan menyelesaikan makannya.

"Luhan-ah" ucap Sehun yang daritadi memperhatikan Luhan

"ne?" jawab Luhan sambil menatap Sehun

_Deg…_

Sehun mengelap bibir Luhan dengan ibu jarinya. "makanmu berantakan sekali"

Luhan hanya tersenyum kikuk. Chen menatapnya dengan ekspresi cengo/

**-Love in Highschool-**

Setelah mendapat 'pencerahan' dari Sehun. Kai segera menyusun rencana untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo. Benar kata Sehun, ia bodoh sekali tidak peka pada masalah seperti ini.

Ia sempat bimbang ingin menelfon Kyungsoo atau tidak, ia takut Kyungsoo tidak akan menjawab telfonnya. Setelah meyakinkan dirinya. Pria berkulit gelap itu segera men-dial nomor yang sudah disimpan sebagai favorite contact di ponselnya itu.

_Tuuut… tuuuuttt…._

"_Yeoboseyo?"_ jawab seseorang diujung sana

"Kyungie?"

"_ya, ada apa Jongin sunbae?" _

"kau sedang apa?" ya, pertanyaan macam apa itu Jongin. ia merutuki dirinya sendiri

"_ha?"_ kyungsoo sempat bingung dengan Jongin yang tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu. Namun akhirnya ia menjawab, _"aku sedang membaca novel, memangnya kenapa?"_

"hm… maukah kau menemaniku jalan-jalan?" bagus Jongin.

"_hm.. sekarang?" _Tanya Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut

"ne, aku akan menjemputmu. 15menit lagi aku sampai. Dandan yang cantik ya" Kyungsoo yang bingung hanya bisa mengiyakan saja. Kemudian jongin langsung mematikan sambungannya setelah mengucapkan "sampai bertemu nanti"

Awalnya Jongin memang tidak merencanakan bertemu Kyungsoo sekarang. Tapi saat menelfon Kyungsoo, kata-kata itu langsung saja meluncur dari bibirnya. Dan sekarang ia harus mempersiapkan dirinya sebaik mungkin.

Kyungsoo sudah selesai bersiap, sesaat setelah Jongin mematikan telfonnya ia langsung bersiap-siap. Yeoja cantik itu sempat bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri mengapa ia begitu mudahnya menerima tawaran Jongin untuk menemaninya berjalan-jalan. Bukankah Kyungsoo sedang dalam fase-melupakan-jongin/?

Entahlah sepertinya memang Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan sesosok Kim Jongin

_Drrrt… drrrttt.._

_Kim Jongin calling…_

"yeoboseyo?"

"_aku sudah ada di depan rumahmu" _

"baiklah, aku akan kesana" ucap Kyungsoo kemudian menarik nafasnya. Tiba-tiba dirinya menjadi gugup seperti ini

"hai" sapa Jongin sambil tersenyum saat Kyungsoo sudah berada dihadapannya. Kyungsoo balas tersenyum manis

"sudah siap?" Tanya Jongin

"ne" jawab Kyungoo mengangguk.

Entah dorongan darimana kini mereka telah jalan berdampingan dengan tangan Jongin yang menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Perasaan Kyungsoo saja atau bagaimana. Mereka sudah seperti sepasang kekasih yang akan pergi berkencan.

Langit sudah semakin menggelap, kini sepasang yeoja dan namja itu sedang duduk di pinggir sungai han. Yap, Jongin memang mengajak Kyungsoo berjalan-jalan di sungai han.

"apa kau lelah, Soo?" Tanya Jongin

"ya, sedikit. Tapi aku senang" itulah yang akhirnya keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo. Mau tidak mau Jongin yang mendengarnya tersenyum senang.

"kau ingin ice cream?" Tanya Jongin

"ne"

"tunggu disini, aku akan membelikannya untukmu" ucap Jongin langsung melesat pergi

Jongin mengantri membeli ice cream sambil tersenyum-senyum membayangkan jika nanti akan muncul momen-momen romantis sepasang yeoja dan namja yang diakibatkan oleh ice cream ala-ala drama yang akan dialaminya juga dengan Kyungsoo/?

"hey kkamjong" sapa seseorang yang menepuk bahu Jongin

"ah, Park yoda. Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Jongin setelah melihat siapa orang tersebut

"hey, seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Kalau aku, tentu sedang berkencan dengan my baby Baekkie. Ya kan?" ucap Chanyeol sambil merangkul Baekhyun yang berada disampingnya. Sengaja memamerkan jika Baekhyun adalah miliknya.

"ah iya, aku sampai tidak menyadari jika ada Baekhyun disini. Mianhae Baekkie"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sambil merona. Ia malu diperhatikan oleh dua namja tampan di dekatnya.

Karena sudah mendapatkan ice creamnya, Jongin segera berpisah dari pasangan kekasih itu. "baiklah aku pergi dulu, silahkan lanjutkan kencan kalian"

**-Love in Highschool-**

Jongin melihat Kyungsoo yang menunggunya seperti sedang kedinginan. Terbesit rasa bersalah dalam diri Jongin. segera ia melepaskan jaket yang dipakainya lalu menghampiri Kyungsoo

"maaf membuatmu menunggu lama" ucap Jongin sambil memasangkan jaketnya pada Kyungsoo

"ah.. t-tidak apa" ucap Kyungsoo sedikit bingung dengan perlakuan Jongin

"aku tau kau kedinginan, jadi biarkan saja seperti itu, ne?" ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum.

Entahlah Kyungsoo tidak pernah kuat menolak senyuman Kim Jongin.

"apa kau masih menginginkan ice creamnya? Kau bahkan sudah kedinginan seperti itu" ucap Jongin, ia memang sedang bercanda karena ia tau kalau Kyungsoo sedikit addict dengan ice cream.

Kyungsoo hanya memanyunkan bibirnya. Membuat Jongin terkekeh

"arra, aku hanya bercanda. Ini ice creamnya. Apa perlu aku suapi?" ucap Jongin lagi-lagi menggoda Kyungsoo.

Setelah selesai dengan ice creamnya mereka sempat sibuk dengan fikirannya masing-masing.

"Kyungsoo?" ucap Jongin memecah keheningan

"ne?" jawab Kyungsoo menatap Jongin

"apa kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Jongin

"n-ne?" Kyungsoo gugup setengah mati

"aku hanya ingin tau jawabanmu. Apakah sama atau tidak. Karena kurasa aku sudah lama menyukaimu" ucap Jongin sambil menatap mata besar Kyungsoo

"ani.. sekarang aku mencintaimu. Saranghae Do Kyungsoo" ucapnya lagi tegas

Kyungsoo tak mampu menahan bendungan air matanya lagi.

_Tes_

Jongin segera menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi Kyungsoo yang mulus itu, "hei, kenapa menangis?"

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng. kemudian beberapa tetes air mata kembali membasahi wajah cantiknya. Jongin yang tidak tau harus berbuat apa segera memeluk Kyungsoo. Membiarkan ia menangis dalam dekapannya.

Jongin tidak berkata apa-apa, ia hanya mengelus rambut Kyungsoo dan membiarkannya menyelesaikan tangisannya/?

Setelah dirasa Kyungsoo sudah tidak terisak lagi, ia mendengar kalimat yang mampu membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat

"ya, aku menyukaimu. Aku juga mencintaimu Kim Jongin" ucap Kyungsoo yang masih berada dalam dekapan Jongin.

Perlahan Jongin melepaskan dekapannya. Ia menghapus sisa-sisa air mata yang masih ada di wajah Kyungsoo. "aku ingin mendengar kalimatmu yang tadi, Soo. Katakan sekali lagi"

"nado saranghae Kim Jongin" ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang merona

Jongin tersenyum lalu mengecup kening Kyungsoo dan membawanya dalam dekapannya lagi.

Mereka tidak sadar jika ada sepasang kekasih yang menyaksikan adegan live tadi.

"so sweet sekali Jongin sunbae" ucap seorang yeoja setelah melihat adegan itu

"hey, jangan coba-coba berpaling dariku Byun Baekhyun" protes si namja membuat yeoja tertawa senang

"tidak akan, Chanyeol oppa selalu dihatiku" ucap Baekhyun sambil merona

"hei sudah berani menggombal. Sini aku peluk" kemudian Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya

**-Love in Highschool-**

"baby, kau yakin ingin ikut aku ke Seoul?" Tanya seorang namja pada sosok yeoja disampingnya

"ne, apa kau kau tidak ingin aku ikut bersamamu?" Tanya si yeoja sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

"bukan seperti itu Tao-ah" ucap namja itu frustasi

"iya aku tau Kris, lagipula aku bisa memulai lagi karirku di Seoul" ucap Tao, yeoja itu sambil tersenyum

"sudahlah tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku lagi" Kris pun tersenyum mendengarnya

Flashback…

_Seperti menambah kekesalannya, Kris –namja itu- menyadari kalau gantungan boneka panda yang selalu menggantung di tasnya tiba-tiba terlepas dari habitatnya. Karena kekesalannya memuncak, saat itu juga gantungannya ia lempar jauh sesuka hatinya. Tapi detik berikutnya ia tersadar kalau gantungan itu pemberian ayahnya sebelum orangtuanya bercerai. Tanpa berfikir lagi, ia langsung mencari keberadaan gantungan yang baru saja dilemparnya._

"_mencari sesuatu?" Tanya seorang yeoja dengan bahasa inggris yang fasih_

"_ya, aku mencari gantungan tasku yang hilang" ucap Kris masih sibuk mencari_

"_apakah seperti ini?" yeoja itu menunjukkan sebuah gantungan berbentuk panda. Kris tersenyum lega_

"_tadi seseorang melemparnya dan mengenai kepalaku" ucap yeoja itu_

"_ah, mianhae" ucap Kris refleks dengan bahasa Korea_

"_hey kau orang Korea?" Tanya yeoja itu_

"_ne, sebenarnya aku ada keturunan China, Kanada dan Korea"_

"_wah kebetulan aku juga keturunan China dan keluargaku ada yang tinggal di Korea jadi aku sedikit menguasai bahasa Korea" ucap yeoja itu riang_

"_kalau begitu kenalkan aku Wu Yifan, kau bisa panggil aku Kris" ucap Kris menyodorkan tangannya_

"_aku Huang Zitao panggil saja Tao" yeoja itu menjabat tangan Kris_

Flashback end.

Dari perkenalan itu mereka menjadi dekat, apalagi Tao bersekolah di tempat pertukaran pelajar yang diikuti Kris. Yeoja itu memang sangat cantik dan memiliki postur tubuh yang bagus, di usianya yang masih muda, Tao sudah menjadi model untuk beberapa majalah di Negara tersebut. Sama seperti Kris di Korea. Banyak sekali hal yang sama-sama mereka sukai. Tidak heran jika setiap harinya Kris selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama Tao.

3 bulan kurasa bukan waktu yang lama. Bahkan mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai.

**-Love in Highschool-**

Sepasang namja dan yeoja sedang berjalan memasuki gerbang. Bahkan mereka seperti berjalan diatas red carpet dimana semua pasang mata menatap ke arah mereka.

"_ah benarkah itu Kris oppa? Dia makin tampan saja" _

"_tapi lihat yeoja disampingnya. Apakah itu yeojachingu Kris oppa? Oh tidak. Mereka terlihat cocok sekali"_

"_bukankah itu yeoja yang ada di foto yang di upload Kris oppa kemarin?"_

"_apakah dia akan bersekolah disini juga?"_

"_sepertinya iya"_

_Teeeeet.. teettttt…_

Bel masuk membubarkan siswa yang berkerumun di koridor sekolah. Kris dan Tao, yang menjadi objek perhatian tadi kini sedang berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

"bagaimana? kau dikelas mana Tao-ah?" Tanya Kris setelah Tao keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah

"XI-2, dimana itu?"

"ah kau sekelas dengan Park Chanyeol, baiklah ayo aku antar" ucap Kris sambil menggandeng Tao

"chagi?" panggil Tao membuat Kris menatapnya

"Park Chanyeol itu siapa?" Tanya Tao dengan wajah polos membuat Kris ingin tertawa

"ah itu, dia sahabatku. Kau nanti jangan dekat-dekat dengannya dia itu idiot" canda Kris dengan wajah serius

"hah? Yang benar? Masa kau bersahabat dengan orang idiot?" Tanya Tao membuat Kris terbahak

"chagiya kau lucu sekali" ucap Kris mencubit pipi Tao, "nah ini sudah sampai, kelasku ada di ujung sana. Ayo kita masuk ke kelasmu"

_Tokkk tokkk_

"permisi Jung ssaem" ucap Kris setelah membungkuk

"ah Kris, ada apa?"

"aku mengantar murid baru, dia akan ditempatkan di kelas ini" ucap Kris samba menuntun Tao

"terimakasih Kris. Baiklah perkenalkan dirimu murid baru" ucap Jung ssaem setelah Kris pamit.

**-Love in Highschool-**

"ayo jelaskan ini semua Kris" ucap Kai, kini 4 namja tampan dan seorang yeoja sedang berkumpul diruangan khusus di atap sekolah mereka

"apa yang harus aku jelaskan?" ucap Kris santai

"mengapa kau tidak pernah menghubungi kami selama disana? Apa saja yang kau lakukan disana? Mengapa kau muncul dengan membawa seorang yeoja?" ucap Chanyeol tidak santai/

"hey, apakah kalian pernah menghubungi Kris?" Tanya Sehun untuk Chanyeol dan Kai

"hm, tidak" jawab Chanyeol dan Kai membuat Sehun ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding

"yasudahlah, tolong kenalkan kami pada yeoja itu saja Kris-ah" ucap Kai

"hey, kau sudah punya Kyungsoo kalau kau lupa, kkamjong-ah" ucap Sehun

"sudah-sudah, ini Huang Zitao, panggil saja Tao. Dia kekasihku. Tao pindah kesini karena ada keluarganya juga yang tinggal disini. Kalau kalian ingin bertanya bagaimana aku kenal dengannya, kapan-kapan saja aku ceritanya karena aku sedang malas bercerita kkk" Ucap Kris

"annyeonghaseyo, Tao imnida" ucap Tao memperkenalkan dirinya

"annyeong, aku Kim Jongin panggil saja Kai"

"annyeong, Sehun imnida"

"annyeong, Park Chanyeol imnida"

"ya, aku sudah tau Chanyeol" ucap Tao terkekeh

"kan sudah kubilang, Chanyeol idiot" ucap Kris

"lalu kau alien" ucap Chanyeol membuat yang lain tertawa

_Ddrrrrt.. drrrt.._

Ponsel Sehun berbunyi

_1 message from Luhannie_

**Luhannie : **oppa, kau dimana?

**Sehunnie : **di atap, memangnya kenapa?

**Luhannie : **aku bawa bekal untukmu, aku tunggu di taman ne )

**Sehunnie : **ne, aku akan kesana

"hm, aku pergi dulu ya. Sampai jumpa" ucap Sehun kemudian langsung meninggalkan tempat itu

"hey, tumben sekali anak itu seperti orang sibuk" ucap Kris

"dia mempunyai kesibukan mencintai Luhan" ucap Chanyeol

"whoaaaa, kukira dia akan menjadi pasangan homo bersama Kim jongin hahaha" ucapan Kris membuat Kai membelalakkan matanya

"ku kira juga begitu hahahahah" timpal Chanyeol yang sukses membuat Kai badmood

**-Love in Highschool-**

Sehun melihat Luhan sedang menunggunya di taman, langsung saja ia menghampirinya.

"hey" sapa Sehun membuat Luhan tersenyum melihatnya

"ini aku bawakan bekal" Luhan menyodorkan kotak makannya dan langsung diterima Sehun dengan senang hati, "gomawo"

"apa kau membuatnya sendiri?" Tanya Sehun saat memakan bekalnya. Luhan hanya mengangguk malu

"ini enak. Kau sudah makan?" Luhan menggeleng, "melihatmu makan sudah membuatku kenyang kkk"

"hey mana bisa begitu, sini aku suapi" ucap Sehun. Kemudian terjadi acara suap-suapan ala mereka.

"_gomawo Luhan-ah kau memang yang terbaik" _

**To be continue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hahahahahahahaha aku belum bisa bikin yang panjang-panjang. Segini aja cukup kan wkwk. Gimana? Udah banyak yang jadian nih cieee PJ dong/**

**Sekali lagi Thankyou buat semua readers**

**Kritik saran tulis di kotak review aja okay**

**See you in next chapter**

**Bhay**

**Kachimato **


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Love in Highschool-**

"hahahaha"

"Oppa….."

"bwahahahahaha"

"ish"

"ahahahahaa"

"oppa jeballl"

"hahaha kau lucu sekali luhannie"

"huh terserahlah"

"ya… luhan-ah jangan marah.. haha kemari" ucap Sehun masih sambil tertawa

"jangan berbicara denganku jika masih menertawakanku" ucap luhan tanpa melihat sehun

Yap, suasana seperti itu sudah sering terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Sehun yang mempunyai rutinitas untuk menggoda luhan. Entahlah, seperti ada kesenangan sendiri bisa membuat luhan merajuk padanya, menurut sehun.

Kini mereka berada di rumah luhan. Sebenarnya karena luhan yang ingin meminjam buku catatan sehun, namun sehun yang memaksa untuk mengantarnya sendiri. Jadilah acara "apel" dadakan.

Pertengkaran mereka berawal dari sehun yang tak sengaja menemukan album foto luhan di meja ruang tamu luhan, kemudian berakhir dengan ditemukannya foto luhan masa kecil yang sedang melindungi boneka rusanya dari teman yang ingin merebutnya sambil memasang wajah super kesal hahahaha sungguh pemandangan yang sangat menggemaskan bagi seorang sehun.

"sudahlah luhan aku minta maaf" ucap sehun yang sudah duduk disamping luhan

"mana ada orang minta maaf yang seperti itu" jawab luhan sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Mendengar jawaban luhan, tiba-tiba muncul seringaian di bibir sehun. Ia langsung menempatkan diri berlutut di depan luhan

"baiklah tuan putri luhan, pangeran mohon maaf dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam. Apakah permohonan maaf ini diterima?" ucap sehun menatap mata luhan yang diakhiri dengan mengecup tangan luhan.

"op-pa sudahlah" luhan kaget dengan perlakuan sehun hanya menunduk sambil merona

"hey apakah tuan putri sedang malu?" goda sehun menawil dagu luhan

"oppa…." Luhan memukul lengan sehun yang diakhiri dengan tawa sehun –lagi-

"hahahahahaha"

Sungguh benar-benar kesenangan tersendiri bagi oh sehun jika berhasil menggoda luhan

**-Love in Highschool-**

Cuaca pagi ini memang cerah sekali, secerah hati seorang yeoja manis yang sedang menyirami tanaman di pekarangan rumahnya. Walaupun ini adalah hari libur, tapi yeoja itu tetap semangat bangun pagi, apalagi kalau bukan karena ia mempunyai janji dengan seorang namja yang menyandang status 'spesial' baginya.

Selesai dengan acara menyiram tanaman, yeoja itu langsung menyiapkan dirinya supaya terlihat cantik dan fresh. Satu persatu pakaian dan sedikit aksesoris telah ia gunakan, tentu ia tidak akan berdandan seperti tante-tante diluar sana karena usianya yang masih terbilang remaja. Satu tahap lagi, ia hanya tinggal memoleskan sedikit bedak dan memakai lipbalm yang berwarna soft pink. Kemudian ucapkanlah selamat pada yeoja itu, ia terlihat puas dengan penampilannya sekarang. Pipi yang sedikit tembam terangkat keatas karena senyuman yang tidak dapat ditahannya. Ia tidak sabar menunggu si namja, yap xiumin semoga hari mu menyenangkan.

_Teng neng_

Terdengar bel rumah xiumin, sepertinya si namja sudah datang. Dengan segera ia membukakan pintu.

"morning noona" sapaan itu yang langsung didengarnya saat pertama kali membuka pintu

"morning chenchen" jawab xiumin pada namja yang ditunggu-tunggu sedari tadi

"sudah siap?" Tanya chen yang diangguki oleh xiumin

"let's go"ajak chen sambil mengamit tangan xiumin

**-Love in Highschool-**

Chen dan xiumin sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Mereka tampak antusias dengan apa yang ada disekitar mereka sekarang.

"noona, aku sebenarnya masih belum mengerti mengapa kau mengajak ke tempat seperti ini di kencan pertama kita" ucap chen dengan raut wajah yang sedikit bingung. Xiumin tersenyum mendengarnya.

"sebenarnya ini tempat yang pertama kali terfikir diotakku, entah kenapa. Atau mungkin saja aku teringat boneka doraemon yang kau berikan waktu itu dan kalau boleh jujur, menurut aku kau itu sedikit mirip dengan nobita hahaha" jelas xiumin yang diakhiri dengan tawanya

Benar saja, beberapa hari yang lalu chen memberikan xiumin hadiah boneka doraemon yang bisa mengeluarkan suara "saranghae". Itu sekaligus pernyataan cinta chen kepada xiumin. Sekarang mereka sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih dan ini adalah kencan pertama mereka. Jika kalian ingin tau, mereka sedang berada di doraemon center, tempat khusus apapun yang berkaitan dengan doraemon.

Mereka baru saja selesai menonton film doraemon "stand by me" yang baru-baru ini rilis di bioskop. Banyak sekali penonton yang terbawa suasana oleh jalan cerita dari film tersebut, seperti xiumin yang hidungnya masih sembab habis menangis karena terharu.

"sudahlah noona, kau seperti yeoja yang habis diputusi oleh namjachingunya" ucap chen

"jangan asal berbicara, jelas-jelas aku habis terharu dengan film tadi" jawab xiumin sambil mencari tempat di salah satu stand makanan disana

"tapi apakah semua orang yang melihat kau mengetahuinya? Tidak kan"

"sudahlah jangan fikirkan orang-orang itu, sekarang ini adalah dunia kita, nikmati saja"

"ne, mian. Tapi sungguh aku tidak tahan melihat kau dengan muka sembab dan hidung merah seperti itu" xiumin hanya diam mendengarkannya. Chen yang melihatnya menjadi ingin tertawa

"hahaha sudahlah noona, kau mau makan apa?" Tanya chen

"aku samakan saja denganmu"

"baiklah aku pesankan dulu"

Sepeninggalan chen, xiumin segera mengambil cermin dari dalam tasnya dan benar saja, ia terkejut dengan penampilannya sekarang. Wajahnya benar-benar sembab dan masih ada sisa-sisa air mata. Segera ia merapikan wajahnya.

Karena terlalu serius, xiumin tidak menyadari jika chen sudah kembali. Ia baru menyadari setelah meletakkan cerminnya di tas.

"nah kalau begitu kan terlihat lebih cantik" ucap chen yang sepertinya sudah lama memperhatikan xiumin

"aish kau ini" jawab xiumin sambil tersipu

"haha noona neomu yeppeo"

**-Love in Highschool-**

Sementara di lain tempat, ada dua orang yeoja yang sibuk melakukan kegiatan yang berbeda. Yang satu sedang membuat suatu kerajinan tangan dan yang satunya lagi sibuk melihat layar ponselnya yang tidak berubah sejak pertama kali ia liat.

"hahhhhhhhhh kyungsooooooo akuuuuuuu booooooossssaaaaannn" ucap baekhyun sambil melempar ponselnya ke atas tempat tidur kyungsoo. Yang diajak berbicara hanya berdecak malas

"siapa suruh di weekend seperti ini kau hanya berdiam diri diatas tempat tidurku" omel kyungsoo

"habis kufikir kau tidak akan melakukan hal-hal aneh seperti itu" jawab baekhyun

"apanya yang aneh sih baek, jelas ini bernilai seni dan bermanfaat" kyungsoo menjelaskan dengan semangat sedangkan baekhyun yang mendengarnya hanya memasang wajah malas.

"ya terserah kau sajalah" jawab baekhyun sambil diakhiri dengan menelungkupkan wajahnya di kasur kyungsoo.

Yang punya kasur hanya terkikik sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu. Kyungsoo memulai sesi nasehatnya "seharusnya kau itu punya kebiasaan lain baek, jangan terlalu sering menghabiskan waktumu dengan park itu. Tidak baik bagi kesehatanmu, coba liat sekarang? Park itu sedang sibuk belajar untuk ujian besok. Dan kau apa? Tidak punya kegiatan sama sekali seperti hidup enggan, mati pun tak mau"

Mendengar celotehan kyungsoo, baekhyun mendadak duduk. "kyung?" panggil baekhyun

"ne?" jawab kyungsoo masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya

"bukankah hari ini Yehet restaurant tutup?" Tanya baekhyun membuat kyungsoo memberhentikan kegiatannya

"ne! benar sekali!" jawab kyungsoo dengan wajah yang cerah

"ayo kita kerumah luhan!" ucap mereka berdua

**-Love in Highschool-**

"luhaen…" ucap baekhyun setelah masuk kerumah luhan. Kebetulan pintu rumah luhan tidak dikunci saat itu.

"oh…. Baekkie, kyungsoo, sini masuk" luhan segera menghentikan kegiatannya dan hendak membuatkan minum.

Baekhyun dan kyungsoo segera duduk di sofa luhan dan agak bingung melihat kekacauan di meja luhan. Sebelum baekhyun hendak mengambil sesuatu yang berada disana, luhan sudah berteriak "JANGAN SENTUH APAPUN YANG BERADA DI ATAS MEJA. OKAY" itu sukses membuat baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan kyungsoo yang melihatnya hanya terkikik

Luhan kembali dengan membawa dua gelas jus yang langsung disambut oleh kedua sahabatnya itu. "terimakasih luhan" ucap kyungsoo sekaligus mewakili baekhyun yang langsung meminum jusnya.

"sebenarnya kau sedang membuat apa han?" Tanya baekhyun

"hm.. besok itukan ulangtahun sehun. Jadi… aku membuat…" ucap luhan dengan malu-malu

"apakah itu scrapbook?" Tanya kyungsoo

"ne, benar sekali" jawab luhan dengan ceria

"wah hebat sekali kau luhan, aku pernah ingin membuatnya tapi jadi bingung sendiri" ucap kyungsoo

"mengapa bingung, disitu kau bebas mengekspresikan apapun, soo"

"bolehkah aku ikut membuat itu han?" Tanya baekhyun

"maaf baek, bukannya aku tidak mau, tapi ini tidak akan menjadi special jika bukan hanya aku yang membuat"

"aahhhhh jadi luhannie ingin yang special" goda baekhyun dan luhan hanya tersenyum

"baek, soo, maaf ya aku sedikit mengacuhkan kalian, karena ini harus diselesaikan hari ini"

"baiklah tidak apa, lu"

Dan setelah itu mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan bercurhat ala perempuan sma tentu dengan luhan yang mendengarkan dan menjawabnya sambil menyelesaikan scrapbook untuk sehun

"ahhhhhh akhirnya selesai juga" ucap luhan setelah beberapa jam mengerjakan.

"bolehkah kami lihat hasilnya?"

"baiklah, tapi hati-hati ya" jawab luhan memberikan scrapbooknya

"iya hannie" jawab baekhyun sambil tersenyum menggoda. Luhan tidak mempedulikannya, ia sibuk membersihkan kertas-kertas yang berserakan

"ini bagus sekali, lu" "kau hebat"

"terimakasih" jawab luhan sambil tersenyum

**-Love in Highschool-**

"_yeoboseyo..?"_

"_ne, Luhan? Kau sudah siap?" _Tanya seorang yeoja di sebrang sana

"_sudah eonnie"_ jawab Luhan

"_baiklah aku otw" _

"_ne, terimkasih hani eonnie"_ucap Luhan setelah itu menutup panggilannya dengan oh hani, noona-nya sehun. Yap, mereka sedang bekerjasama membuat kejutan untuk sehun. Tidak mempedulikan lusa-nya sehun akan ujian. Tetapi kalau difikir memang bagus juga, karena harus ada hari tenang sebelum ujian. Jadi sehun tidak bleh terus menerus berkutat dengan buku-bukunya atau kepalanya akan berasap.

Hani sengaja pulang malam seperti ini untuk membuat kejutan ulang tahun adik tersayangnya. Setelah restaurantnya tutup, ia diantar seungjo-namjachingunya untuk membelikan kado untuk sehun. Setelah itu hani segera menghubungi luhan untuk menjalankan aksi kejutannya. Dan saat ini ia sudah berada di depan rumah luhan.

"hai eonnie" sapa luhan

"ah~ luhannie cantik sekali dengan pakaian itu" ucap hani yang membuat luhan tersipu

"terimakasih, eonnie juga cantik sekali"

"baiklah, ayo kita berangkat" setelah luhan menaiki mobil hani, mereka segera menuju rumah sehun, tentu rumah hani juga karena mereka tinggal bersama kkk

"baiklah, aku parkirkan mobil ini dulu. Kau langsung masuk saja. Ini kuncinya, sehun pasti sudah tidur jam segini" ucap hani sambil memberi kunci rumahnya pada luhan

Luhan segera memasukan kunci dan memutarnya kemudian pintu terbuka. Luhan mendorong pintunya lebih lebar agar ia bisa masuk kedalam. Benar sekali tebakannya, didalamnya sepi sekali pasti sehun sudah tidur. Kemudian ia duduk dan menaruh kotak kue yang ia pegang di atas meja.

Saat luhan sedang membuka kotak itu, oh hani masuk dansegera membantu luhan menyiapkan lilin dan korek api. Kemudian ia menyuruh luhan untuk membawa kue itu masuk ke kamar sehun

"ah, aku tidak enak eonnie" ucap luhan

"tidak apa-apa, masuk saja. Kamar sehun tidak akan dikunci kok" luhan masih menatap ragu oh hani.

"baiklah ayo aku antar dan bukakan pintunya, kau tinggal masuk saja, ayo" ucap hani setelah itu luhan mengikutinya dari belakang

"nah, kaja masuk" ucap hani

Luhan menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya, oh hani berbisik "hwaiting" setelah itu menutup pintu kamar sehun. Membiarkan luhan berdua dengan sehun di dalam. Yap, itu semua adalah rencana oh hani. Noona-nya sehun itu memang terkadang jahil sekali. Tadinya ia berbicara kepada luhan untuk memberi kejutan berdua, tapi tiba-tiba ada ide melintas di otaknya, jadilah luhan yang memberi kejutan sendiri

"oppa.." panggil luhan

Sehun yang sedang tidur sedikit terusik

"sehun oppa…" panggil luhan lagi lebih keras, sehun sedikit menggeliat tapi tetap saja memejamkan matanya

Luhan kemudian menaruh kue di atas meja belajar sehun dan mulai mendekati sehun. Ia berbisik tepat di telinga sehun, "sehun oppa.. bangun"

Sehun yang seperti mendengar suara luhan mengira itu adalah mimpi, jadi ia hanya bergumam saja. Luhan agak kesal, ia membelai pipi sehun sambil memanggil sehun. Tapi sehun malah menarik tangan luhan, dan langsung memeluknya.

Luhan sangat gugup berada di pelukan sehun, dan sehun yang baru sadar kalau ini seperti nyata segera membuka matanya. Walaupun dalam penerangannya yang redup, ia dapat dengan mudah mengenali sosok yang berada di depannya saat ini. Yeoja cantik yang sedang menatapnya.

Luhan segera menormalkan dirinya dan mengulas senyum kemudian berucap "selamat ulang tahun sehun oppa"

Sehun yang melihat itu mengerjapkan matanya masih setengah sadar. Kemudian luhan turun dari kasur sehun dan mengambil kue yang tadi ia letakkan di atas meja

"saengil chukkahamnida… saengil chukkahamnida.. saranghaneun sehun oppa.. saengil chukkahamnida" nyanyi luhan sambil membawa kue ke hadapan sehun

Sehun bergumam "nado saranghae, luhan" entah luhan mendengarnya atau tidak, ia hanya diam saja menunggu sehun meniup lilinnya.

sehun yang sudah duduk diatas kasurnya segera membuat permintaan dan meniup lilin, luhan memberikan kuenya pada sehun dan segera menyalakan saklar lampu.

"oppa, aku tunggu di luar ya bersama hani eonnie"

"ne, …luhan?"

Luhan yang baru akan keluar membalikkan badannya "ne?"

"gomawo" ucap sehun sambil tersenyum. Manis. Sekali.

Luhan sampai dibuat meleleh karenanya

**-Love in Highschool-**

"bagaimana luhan?" Tanya hani

"sehun terkejut eon, berhasil kkk" ucap luhan

"tentu, bagaimana tidak terkejut kalau saat membuka mata ada sesosok bidadari yang cantik mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kkkkk" goda hani

"ah eonnie bisa saja"

Tak lama kemudian sehun menghampiri mereka, fyi mereka membuat pesta bbq di tengah malam di belakang rumah sehun

"hai sehunnie, saengil chukka" ucap noonanya kemudian diakhiri dengan sebuah pelukkan

"noona, apa tidak dingin malam-malam seperti ini mengadakan bbq?" ucap sehun. Ia dan noonanya sedang merapikan barang-barang, sedangkan luhan sedang memanggang dagingnya

"tidak, noona kan sudah pakai baju tebal seperti ini. Ah iya, noona hampir lupa dengan luhan. Kau ambilkan jaket yang tebal untuknyacepat" perintah hani yang tanpa disuruh pun sehun akan menjalankannya

Luhan masih sibuk memanggang daging. Sesekali ia mengusapkan tangan ke tubuhnya karena suhunya yang dingin, walaupun ia sedang di depan pemanggang. Tiba-tiba ada jaket yang melingkar di bahunya. Ia menengok ke samping, ternyata sehun yang memakaikannya jaket. "terimakasih oppa"

"maaf, aku telah membiarkanmu kedinginan beberapa menit yang lalu" ucap sehun

"tidak apa" jawab luhan

"sini aku bantu" ucap sehun setelah itu mereka berdua sibuk dengan dunianya. Hani yang melihat pemandangan itu tersenyum senang tetapi terbesit dalam otaknya mengapa ia tidak mengajak seungjo saja sekalian agar tidak merasa seperti jones kkkk

"ah iya, hadiah sehun" kemudian ia mengambil hadiah yang sudah dibungkus kado dan menaruhnya di atas meja dikamar sehun. Ia dan luhan sudah sepakat untuk tidak memberikan hadiah kepada sehun secara langsung

Saat ini mereka semua sedang menikmati bbq

"ehm.. terimakasih untuk hari ini, noona dan juga kau, luhan. Jeongmal gomawo"

"ne, sama-sama sehunnie" ucap hani

"ne, oppa" ucap luhan

"ah iya, luhan. Apakah kau akan menginap disini?" Tanya sehun

"ne, dan jangan mencoba-coba menyelinap ke kamar tamu" hani yang menjawab dan membuat mereka semua tertawa

**To be continue**

**.**

**Ahahaha maaf ya baru dilanjut, dan HBD MY FUTURE kkk, maaf ya ini fict gajelas banget dan gadiedit lagi huahaha tapi makasih banget sama kalian kalian yang masih mau baca dan review. Laf laf banget deh.**

**Aku mau minta maaf ya sama kalian semua kalau aku ada kesalahan atau apapun hehehe**

**Keep RnR**

**.**

**KACHIMATO**


	12. Chapter 11

"ehm.. terimakasih untuk hari ini, noona dan juga kau, luhan. Jeongmal gomawo"

"ne, sama-sama sehunnie" ucap hani

"ne, oppa" ucap luhan

"ah iya, luhan. Apakah kau akan menginap disini?" Tanya sehun

"ne, dan jangan mencoba-coba menyelinap ke kamar tamu" hani yang menjawab dan membuat mereka semua tertawa

**.**

**.**

**-Love in Highschool-**

**CHAPTER 11**

**.**

**.**

Di tengah gelapnya malam, terdapat sepasang manusia berparas cantik dan tampan sedang berbaring di halaman menatap ke langit yang bertabur bintang

"ehm.. Luhan" ucap sehun memecah kesunyian

Luhan menolehkan pandangannya menatap sehun, "ne?" jawabnya

"apa kalau dirumah kau suka menatap langit?" Tanya sehun ambigu masih dengan posisinya menatap langit

"hmm… tidak" mendengar jawaban luhan seperti itu, sehun menghela nafasnya

"tapi dulu saat aku masih kecil, hampir setiap hari aku menatap langit" sambung luhan, kali ini nada suaranya sedikit lebih ceria dari sebelumnya

"benarkah?" Tanya sehun yang langsung menghadap ke luhan. Kini posisi mereka berbaring sambil berhadapan. Jarak mereka pun tidak bisa dibilang jauh karena sampai bisa merasakan aroma parfum satu sama lain. Tiba-tiba muncul semburat merah di pipi luhan. Ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Sengaja menghindar dari tatapan menghipnotis milik sehun.

Luhan berdehem sebentar untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya

"dulu sebelum ibuku sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, hampir setiap hari sebelum tidur ibuku selalu mengajak aku menatap langit yang dipenuhi bintang. Sambil mendongengkan sebuah cerita. Aku selalu mendengarkan setiap detail ceritanya sampai aku kadang terlelap di bahu ibuku" cerita luhan sambil menerawang masa lalunya

"kemudian setelah ibuku masuk ke dalam perusahaan ayah, ia jadi sangat sibuk sampai melupakan kesehatannya sendiri. Dan beberapa tahun yang lalu ibuku meninggalkan aku dan ayah ke tempat yang sangat jauh" lanjutnya dengan nada yang berubah sendu

Sehun diam mendengarkan luhan bercerita. Membiarkan gadisnya meluapkan kesedihannya selama ini

Tunggu, gadisnya? Yap mungkin sebentar lagi luhan akan benar-benar menjadi gadisnya

"ah.. maaf oppa aku jadi curhat seperti ini" ucap luhan buru buru mengubah suasana akibat ceritanya

"tidak apa luhan" jawab sehun sambil mengelus kepala luhan

Entah mengapa luhan sudah merasa sangat nyaman bila berada disamping sehun. Dan sejujurnya ia sangat menantikan saat-saat sehun akan menyatakan perasaan kepadanya. Oh sepertinya luhan terdengar sangat percaya diri. Tapi bagaimana tidak, kalau dilihat dari sikap sehun selama ini sudah sangat menunjukkan kalau dirinya begitu menyukai luhan

"sepertinya sudah hampir pagi, Lu" ucap sehun sambil melihat jam yang berada di ponselnya

"ah iya benar" jawab luhan

"ayo kita tidur, aku tau kau lelah" ajakan sehun sambil menggandeng tangan luhan terdengar seperti seorang suami yang mengajak istrinya tidur, membuat luhan langsung terdiam menatapnya

"apa?" Tanya sehun bingung

"ah, pasti kau mengira yang tidak-tidak" goda sehun dengan wajah yang menyebalkan

"a-ah t-tidak" jawab luhan tergagap langsung mengalihkan pandangannya

"jangan coba-coba membohongiku" sehun mulai mengejar luhan yang mulai berjalan

"apasih oppa" luhan mempercepat jalannya menuju kamar tamu

Saat sudah di depan pintu kamar, luhan membalikkan badannya dan mengucapkan selamat tidur untuk sehun tentu dengan senyuman manisnya dan dibalas senyuman yang mampu membuat luhan bermimpi indah

**-Love in Highschool-**

Seluruh siswa tingkat akhir XOXO Performing Art Highschool sedang bersiap-siap untuk graduation hari ini, karena Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol adalah anggota OSIS tentu mereka ikut menyaksikan graduation sunbae mereka. Disana sudah ada Yixing, Suho dan Xiumin yang terlihat sangat cantik dan tampan dengan penampilan mereka masing-masing. Semburat wajah bahagia pun tak lepas dari wajah mereka.

Usai memberikan sambutan sebagai perwakilan dari siswa tingkat akhir, suho segera menghampiri sehun, kai dan chanyeol. Rasa-rasanya mereka akan merencanakan sesuatu setelah ini

"dan sambutlah siswa lulusan terbaik tahun ini….. Zhang Yixing, silahkan mengisi tempat yang sudah disediakan" ucap MC graduation kali itu

Tepuk tangan dan ucapan selamat dari semua yang hadir disana langsung meriuhkan suasana.

"…. Sekali lagi terimakasih semuanya" ucap yixing setelah itu ia hendak kembali ke tempat duduknya semula

"noona…." Panggil sehun disamping panggung yang telah menunggu yixing

"sehun-ah" yixing segera menghampiri saudara sepupunya itu

"congrats noona" ucap sehun memeluk yixing yang langsung dibalas pelukannya oleh yixing

"haha terimakasih sehuna"

"ah iya noona, ayo ikut aku" ucap sehun setelah yixing melepas pelukannya

"_baiklah mungkin sampai disini acara graduation kali ini…"_ samar-samar masih terdengar suara MC

"mau kemana hun-ah?" Tanya yixing setelah tangannya sudah diambil sehun

"sudahlah, hanya sebentar kok" yixing hanya pasrah saat sehun telah menarik tangannya

**-Love in Highschool-**

Dari kejauhan ada seorang lelaki yang resah melihat pemandangan yang sedari tadi ia dan dua lelaki lainnya sedang perhatikan

"aish, apa itu peluk-peluk" ucapnya jengkel

"wajarlah hyung, mereka kan saudara sepupu" ucap chanyeol

"hey apa lagi itu pegang-pegang tangan" kesal suho, lelaki yang sedang jengkel itu

"tck" kai hanya berdecak melihatnya

"hyung, mereka sudah dekat. Apa aku dan chanyeol tunggu sehun atau langsung pergi?" Tanya kai

"tunggu sehun saja" balas suho sambil tersenyum, tapi senyumnya ia perlihatkan untuk yixing bukan untuk kai

"hey xing, selamat ya" ucap suho dengan muka berbinar sambil menatap yixing intens

Yixing yang ditatap seperti itu langsung merona, "ne, kau juga selamat ya"

"wah sepertinya kita harus pergi, hyung dan noona selamat ya akhirnya kalian lulus juga" ucap chanyeol langsung pergi dan menyeret kai serta sehun

"hey, apakah itu babybaekki?" ucap chanyeol tibatiba saat melihat yeoja kesayangannya sedang berjalan dengan ditemani kembarannya

"ne, benar. Ia sedang bersama luhan. Lalu dimana kyungsoo-ku?" jawab kai

"mana kutau, coba tanyakan mereka saja" ucap sehun

"hey baekhyun, luhan" sapa kai sambil melambai kearah mereka

"hai oppa" balas mereka kemudian menghampiri para lelaki itu

"kalian sedang apa disini?" Tanya sehun

"heyyyy jutek sekali" goda chanyeol

"biarkan saja oppa, dia memang seperti itu" ucap luhan tidak sadar akibat dari kata-katanya itu. Kini chanyeol kai dan baekhyun sedang melihatnya dengan pandangan yang menggoda

"ah sudahlah, ayo kita ke dalam gedung. Tadi suho oppa mengundangku dan baekhyun katanya akan ada kejutan hari ini. Kyungsoo juga sudah datang duluan bersama chen. Mungkin akan ada kris oppa dan zitao unni" ucap luhan mengalihkan

Kai yang mendengar kata kyungsoo langsung bersemangat masuk ke dalam gedung, disusul dengan yang lainnya

**-Love in Highschool-**

Keadaan di gedung itu sudah sepi, hanya ada petugas yang sedang merapikan kursi-kursi. Disana hanya tersisa 10 kursi ditambah 2 kursi di atas panggung.

Sudah ada kris dan zitao, chen dan xiumin, kyungsoo dan kai, chanyeol dan baekhyun, yixing dan suho, serta sehun dan luhan.

Suho yang sedang duduk dengan yixing langsung pergi ke atas panggung hendak mengumumkan sesuatu

"ehm cek cek, hai semua disini suho dan yixing akan mengumumkan sesuatu. Sebenarnya kami sudah berpacaran sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dan kejutan ini akan kami buat special untuk pasangan yang membuat kami tidak sabar melihatnya. Ini juga kado special untuk kalian semua. Semoga kalian tidak merindukan kami haha"

"ne, karna kami sudah menerima beasiswa untuk melanjutkan kuliah di London" Ucap yixing dan suho di atas panggung

"baiklah mari kita lihat videonya" kemudian lampu padam hanya ada cahaya dari layar yang menampilkan video itu

Sementara itu tak sengaja ada dua orang siswa yang lewat gedung dan terkejut melihat video yang sedang menampakkan idol sekolah mereka dengan pasangannya. Mereka langsung memamggil teman-temannya.

Tiba-tiba gedung sudah ramai dengan puluhan siswa yang histeris melihat kemesraan idol mereka.

"awww suho dan yixing cocok juga ya"

"TAORISSSS OMAIGATTTT"

"CHENMIN LUCUNYAA"

"KAISOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"CHANBAEK AH OTOHKE"

"HUNHAN SHIPPER IS HERE"

Begitu banyak teriakan dari fans fanatic mereka membuat suho dan yixing hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"baiklah sekarang saatnya sehun dan luhan menyampaikan sesuatu" ucap suho dan yixing yang kemudian memaksa hunhan maju kedepan

Sehun dan luhan sedang dilanda kegugupan karena tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Tiba-tiba sehun menangkap tangan luhan yang sedang meremas bajunya sambil menunduk karna gugup. luhan langsung mendongak dan melihat senyum tulus sehun yang seakan berkata jangan-gugup-kan-ada-aku-disini lewat tatapan matanya

Seketika fans hunhan sudah heboh dengan dunia di depannya

"ehm" ucap sehun

"ini bukan karena paksaan hyung dan noona, tapi karena aku memang sudah lama ingin mengungkapkan ini. Mungkin karena terlalu lama menunggu moment yang tepat dan kurasa sekarang adalah momentnya"

Jeda sebentar dan itu membuat jantung keduanya berdegup lebih keras. Sehun menghela napas menghilangkan kegugupannya

"luhan, aku memang tidak sekaya suho, tidak sepintar kris, tidak selucu chanyeol, tidak semenyenangkan chen dan tidak seromantis kai. Tapi aku adalah sehun yang akan selalu menyayangimu setulus hatiku. I Love you Luhan, would u be mine?" ucap sehun yang langsung membuat hunhan shipper histeris. Bahkan diantara mereka ada yang menangis saking terharunya. Sudah banyak flash yang memotret dan merekam mereka. Memang sedikit berlebihan. Tidak, tapi banyak.

Luhan masih saling tatap dengan sehun, kemudian ia memberikan senyum terbaiknya dan membalas "yes, I would" dan langsung dihadiahi tepukan oleh semua yang menyaksikan itu.

Sehun senang sekali mendengar jawaban luhan, ia segera menarik luhan kedalam pelukannya dan mengecup sayang kening luhan

**-Love in Highschool-**

Sehun sedang berada di halaman belakang rumahnya. Ia sedang melihat hadiah pemberian luhan saat ulang tahunnya. Scrapbook yang sangat bagus, tentu buatan tangan Luhan sendiri. Di dalamnya terdapat foto-foto dirinya dan luhan, entah drimana ia mengambil foto itu. Sempat terfikirkan kalau luhan mendapatkannya hasil stalking dari akun-akun hunhan shippers. Lucu sekali membayangkannya jika benar seperti itu.

"cie yang senyum senyum terus kaya orang gila. Lagi mikirin apasih?" goda hani yang langsung mengambil tempat disamping sehun

"ah, noona kapan pulang?" Tanya sehun tidak bermaksud mengalihkan pembicaraan

"sejak tadi, kamu aja sih sibuk sendiri sampe gatau noonanya udah pulang" sehun hanya memberikan cengirannya dan mengucapkan "mianhae"

"ahiya noona, bagaimana persiapan pernikahanmu dengan seungjo hyung?" Tanya sehun

"sudah hampir 100%, bahkan seungjo sudah mempersiapkan rumah untuk kita tempati nanti," jeda sejenak, hening antara sepasang adik kakak itu

"waeyo noona?" Tanya sehun

"nanti kalau noona tinggal bersama seungjo hyung, kau dengan siapa?" Tanya hani khawatir

"aku sendiri lah noona, lagipula aku sudah besar. Tak usah mengkhawatirkanku" ucap sehun menghibur noonanya

"ah sehunnie, sini noona peluk"

"noona berlebihan sekali haha" ucap sehun tapi langsung membalas pelukan noona tersayangnya itu

"sehunnie nanti jaga diri baik-baik ya, bahkan sebentar lagi kau harus ujian masuk universitas. Apa kau tidak berniat seperti yixing?" ucap noonanya masih dalam dekapan sehun. Yap benar, kini sudah setahun semenjak yixing melanjutkan ke universitas London

"tidak noona, aku akan melanjutkan ke seoul university" ucap sehun yang dibalas anggukan noonanya

"ah apakah noona harus meminta bibi jung untuk mengurusmu kembali?" bibi jung adalah asisten rumah tangga yang mengurus mereka sebelum akhirnya Hani menggantikannya untuk memasak alih-alih belajar untuk suaminya nanti –katanya

"tidak perlu noona, sedikit-sedikit aku juga bisa memasak"

"kalau noona meminta luhan untuk mengurusmu bagaimana?" canda hani

"kalau itu sih tidak apa noona, dengan senang hati aku tidak akan menolaknya hahaha"

"enak saja, makanya cepat susul noona untuk menikah baru noona izinkan kau tinggal bersama luhan"

"tenang saja noona, usai pernikahan noona pun aku sudah siap kalau luhan mau" ucap sehun dihadiahi cubitan oleh noonanya

"aw appo noona"

"hahah makanya kalau ngomong itu dipikir dulu. Luhan masih sekolah walaupun sudah di tingkat akhir"

"ne, ne mian"

**-Love in Highschool-**

Oh Hani terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun putih tanpa lengan yang menjuntai panjang ke bawah, disampingnya sudah ada seungjo yang juga nampak tampan dengan balutan jas putih yang sangat serasi dengan hani. Mereka terlihat bahagia sekali usai mengucapkan janji suci dihadapan Tuhan dan para undangan tentunya. Kini saatnya melempar bunga pada undangan.

Sudah ada Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Luhan, Xiumin serta Yixing yang sedang liburan kuliahnya datang ke pernikahan sepupunya itu. Gadis-gadis itu bersama undangan lainnya sedang menunggu lemparan bunga dari hani.

"Hana, Dul, Set…."

HAPP!

Ternyata lemparannya meleset dan ditangkap oleh sehun yang sedang lewat. Ia yang tidak tau apa-apa hanya diam melongo melihat orang-orang serempak tertawa ke arahnya. Dan jangan lupakan chanyeol dan kai yang tertawa paling kencang disana, melihat sahabatnya kebingungan seperti itu

"wah, sepertinya dongsaeng dari mempelai wanita yang akan cepat menyusulnya" ucap Kris sebagai MC pernikahan Hani dengan ditemani Zitao

"chukkae sehun-ah, cepat-cepatlah melamar Luhan kkk" ucap zitao usil yang dilanjutkan dengan seruan para undangan

"cieeeee"

"cepatlah menyusul noonamu hun-ah"

"aigoo luhan mukamu memerah seperti itu"

"sehun-ah jangan diam saja disitu"

"sini kemari"

ucap teman-teman mereka yang tak lain adalah baekhyun, kyungsoo, chen, xiumin, suho, yixing, kai dan chanyeol

Sehun segera menghampiri teman-temannya sambil membawa bunga yang tidak sengaja ia tangkap tadi. begitu sampai di depan luhan, ia segera menyerahkan bunga itu dengan gaya yang romantic, membuat para undangan kompak menatap kearahnya

"sayang, ayo kita susul noona-ku" ucap sehun yang dihadiahi pukulan kecil ditangannya oleh luhan setelah yeoja itu mengambil bunga darinya

"sudahlah hun aku malu" ucap luhan menunduk sambil merona

Sehun yang gemas melihat tingkah yeojanya langsung mendekap luhan dengan penuh sayang

**END**

**.**

**..**

…

**Ahahaha apa ini?! Hehehey ini udah end. Maaf ya kalo kurang memuaskan. Disini udah dikasih banyak pemanis silahkan siapkan kantung muntah setelah membacanya wqwq**

**Maaf lagi kalo misalnya ada yang nungguin lanjutan chapter ini sampe lumutan kkk**

**.**

**Thanksssssssss for everyone yang udah follow favorite dan special thanks buat yang review.**

**JEONGMAL KAMSAHAMNIDA**

**.**

**WITH LOVE**

**.**

**KACHIMATO**


End file.
